Summer Lovin' & Serious Adjustments
by callmemrsmiller
Summary: Semi-follow up to 'Figuring It All Out'. Story based on the summer between S2 & S3 about how Jess and Nick navigate through their new relationship. Will it survive the summer? Nick is desperate to prove he's not a mess and can make this work. And Jess wants...well Jess just wants herself a lot of Nick Miller! Something to hopefully fill the void of the hiatus. Nick x Jess.
1. Breakfast & Bedtimes

**A/N: So this is the follow up story to my oneshot 'Figuring It All Out' set immediately following the S2 finale. You don't necessarily have to have read that to follow this story, there might be one or two references but nothing major. But if you haven't read it and do wanna check it out well that would be lovely.**

**This is basically the story of the summer as Jess and Nick try to adjust to being together, it's mainly going to be romance and humour with a few angsty moments here and there because I really just can't help myself. Hopefully it will be something fun to fill up the summer before S3 and all the real Nick/Jess loving begins!**

**It's kinda a long first chapter I know but I hope you guys enjoy.**

**As always feedback is appreciated and most definitely encouraged!**

* * *

Jess cried Nick's name loudly, her fingers clutched tightly in his messed up hair, his face buried in her bare chest as she reached her mind shattering climax for the third time that morning. She sat upright, her body wrapped perfectly around Nick's and trembling in his arms as she slowly came down from her exhilarating high.

Her hands loosened their grip on his hair and fell gently around his neck as Nick moved his lips upwards, placing light kisses against her sweat soaked skin until he reached her mouth. Jess let out a low moan against his mouth as she slowly and achingly raised her body upwards, separating herself and collapsed satisfied beside him.

Jess had never been that crazy about sex on top, she had always felt too self-conscious and unsure of what to do with herself but with Nick none of that seemed to matter. On top, on the bottom, on her side, from behind, on the bed, against the wall, on his desk Jess had just let go and revel in the amazing ecstasy she felt every time with Nick.

And it had been an amazing; it had been five days since CeCe's almost wedding, five days of blissful pleasure and happiness. Despite the few necessary interruptions such as the need for food and Nick's shifts at the bar they had spent the majority of the past five days and nights locked away in Nick's bedroom, wrapped up in one another.

Jess rested her arm across her forehead and exhaled deeply before rolling onto her side to face Nick, now resting against the wall.

"Well that was _some_ wakeup call Miller." She said with a grin. "If I was wearing a hat…or any clothes for that matter I'd tip them to you and your associate."

"My associate?" Nick asked.

Jess gestured to Nick's crotch hidden beneath his sleeping bag bed covers and nodded her head in deference. "Fine work sir."

Nick made a horrified turtle face, "Jess please don't talk to my penis like it's a separate person."

Jess smiled up at him, "Hey I'm just given credit where credits due Nick, he…" she said nodding down again. "Did put in some serious work this morning. Good job buddy!"

Nick shook his head at her typical oddness and lent down to kiss her, "You beautiful weirdo." He said before swinging his legs out of the bed and slipping on his sleep pants and t-shirt from the night before. "I'm gunna go grab some coffee."

Nick didn't offer to get Jess anything and she didn't ask either, they both knew Nick would return with coffee for him, tea for her and whatever breakfast he could rustle up in the time it took the kettle to boil, just as he had done the previous four mornings.

The first morning Nick had made a special trip to Jess's favourite bakery and whilst she had appreciated the yummy pastries and sweet thought she hadn't liked the length of time Nick had been gone.

So the second morning they had settled on cereal as it took minimal time and effort to prepare. They had repeated this move on morning three but yesterday things had got increasingly desperate.

No one in the loft had been to the grocery store in over a week. Schmidt was still in the self-imposed exile of his room, Winston spent most days locked in his own room crying over Daisy who still hadn't called and Nick and Jess had been otherwise engaged.

Therefore morning number four had been a makeshift and rather unhealthy breakfast of two pop tarts and half a bag of potato chips, eaten of course in Nick's bed as all the previous mornings.

Jess watched as Nick closed the door and heard the sound of voices on the other side, the high pitched and irritated tone instantly told her Schmidt was awake and out of his temple of contemplation. Jess heard the voices gradually get louder and increasingly snappy in tone but she didn't worry, after two years of living here Jess was used to Nick and Schmidt's grumpy old married couple routine.

Jess let out a small giggle as she listened, stretching her arms up above her head emitting a satisfied groan. Her body was exhausted and a little sore but in the best way possible.

Jess felt the cold zipper of Nick's sleeping bag covers scratch at her exposed skin and frowned, he really did need to change his sheets. Jess couldn't really blame him though; they hadn't had much time to spare since the wedding to worry about things such as laundry.

Jess pushed her body up and against the wall; not bothering with a pillow as she knew it would provide little comfort between her skin and the hard surface. Jess added new pillows to her mental list. And maybe a new mattress as well she thought as she shifted uncomfortably where she sat. God knows how long Nick had had this one, it was so lumpy, uneven and the springs had a tendency to poke you at unexpected (and as Jess had discovered over the past few nights) and extremely inappropriate movements.

Jess couldn't deny the little sleep she had managed to get over the past few nights had been sound but that was more a result of satisfied exhaustion than the comfort of Nick Miller's mattress.

Jess thought of her own soft and comfortable bed standing lonely and neglected across the hall, with its regularly laundered sheets and sea of cosy pillows. A frown formed on her face as she realised she hadn't slept a single night in her blissful bed in well over a week.

That first night Nick had literally swept her off her feet in the elevator he had naturally brought her to his own room. She had spent the night before the wedding on the roof making up for Winston's forgotten birthday. Following the 'un-calling it' after the wedding Jess realised they had spent every night since then in his room, in his crappy lumpy un-made with no real sheets bed. Jess didn't know why it bothered her but it did.

Jess slowly surveyed the room around her, her face falling into a slightly revolted expression. She looked across at the desk, scattered with empty glasses, plates and the various takeout boxes they had accumulated over the past few nights. Jess knew this mess was partly down to her but she was only a guest in Nick Miller's room for a few nights and the build-up of trash greatly exceeded her time here.

Her eyes travelled to the mountainous pi le of dirty laundry and caught sight of a black sweater scrunched at the bottom she liked on Nick so much. She tried to remember the last time she had seen him in it, it had been around New Year…six months ago. Jess shook her head; he really needed to do his damn laundry.

Slowly Jess took in the rest of the room; the scattered old newspapers and magazines, the ever growing collection of empty beer bottles by the door, the closet which had more clothes crumpled on the floor than the hangers and the forever unorganised CD tower which just infuriated Jess.

She looked at the posters on the wall, the empty beer crates he stole from the bar to use as storage boxes and the 'bookcase' he had built last year from some planks of wood and breeze blocks he found lying on the street. Jess sighed; though it looked more like the room of a college kid than a guy in his thirties she could not deny it was the epitome of Nick, half lazy man-child, half cheap old geezer.

As Jess shifted uncomfortably again on the painful springs digging at her she decided enough was enough. Nick didn't get to make all the rules and as much as she had enjoyed the past few nights in his pit of a room she felt it was time for a change of scenery.

However Jess felt her sudden determination (as well as every other thought in her mind) vanish as Nick returned. He was carrying the usual tray with his coffee, her tea, a plate of pancakes with syrup and an empty beer bottle with a small yellow flower poking out of the top.

Jess smiled brightly at the sight, every morning he brought her a flower. Nick wasn't even really aware he was doing it anymore after five consecutive mornings it had just become a part of their routine.

Nick set the tray down gently and sat opposite Jess on the bed. Jess grinned eagerly at the stack of pancakes before her, they smelt amazing. Her smiled widened as she noted one plate and two forks, she liked it best when they shared.

"Well this is certainly a step up from yesterday." She said picking up a fork.

Nick's face immediately scrunched into his turtle expression. "What, you mean you didn't love the culinary delight that was stale pop tarts and chips? That's an old Miller Family recipe I'll have you know Jessica!"

Jess took a small bite and laughed lightly "Sorry Nick but you know I'm a sucker for pancakes." She let out a small moan. "Mmmm so good."

Nick felt his chest tighten at Jess's low moan, he had to steady himself. "Well I can't take credit for the pancakes, Schmidt made them."

Jess nodded having assumed as much. "So he's finally decided to re-join civilization then?"

"Yup." Nick said taking a bite, damn they were good. "He's up, he's actually wearing pants and he's cooking again hence the actually edible breakfast this morning."

Jess eyes suddenly widened and she grabbed Nick's arm. "Does that mean he made his decision between CeCe and Elizabeth?"

Nick shrugged and took another bite. "I dunno, I didn't ask."

Jess gave him a shocked look, "How could you not ask?"

"Easy Jess; I don't care." Nick said matter-of-factly as he scooped himself up a large chunk of pancake onto his fork.

Jess rolled her eyes, "Nick!" she said scolding him for his lack of interest in such a potentially pivotal event in their friendship group.

Jess playfully slapped his arm causing the pancake to fall from his form and disappear into the tangled mess of his bed covers. Jess watched as Nick simply piled another portion onto his fork completely ignoring the fallen food which was currently M.I.A in his bed. Jess wondered how long it would take for the lost pancake piece to be discovered, thinking back to the first morning she had woken up in Nick's bed and discovered an old pretzel beneath her back.

Jess scrunched up her face and placed her fork down on the tray, "Eurgh Nick really?"

"What?" Nick asked his words muffled by the food in his mouth.

"Didn't you just see the huge chunk of pancake you dropped?" She asked nodded down to the bed.

Nick just shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

Jess rolled her eyes again, "Are you even going to pick it up or are you saving that for later as well?"

Now Nick rolled his eyes at her, he didn't understand the last reference and it was too early in the morning for him to be interested to ask.

He lent forward and searched the covers, "Fine, fine but I'll think you'll find _I _didn't drop anything, _you_ knocked it violently from my hand…aha!" he said as he located the piece of discarded food and popped it immediately in his mouth. "Happy now?"

Jess made a gagging noise and shook her head furiously, "You're an animal."

Nick just winked at her in response.

"Hey Nick…can I ask you something?" Jess asked as she sipped her tea.

"I'm pretty sure you just did Jess." Nick replied.

"Oh haha." Jess pulled a serious face but Nick only grinned. "Why haven't we spent a night in my room yet?"

Nick's grin fell and morphed into a confused expression. "I dunno…I guess I never really thought about it." He said honestly.

"Well we haven't. So far all the…_bedtime business_ has been in here." Jess said indicating around them. "I think this room has been well and truly christened Nick and its time to move this pants party across the hall."

Nick shook his head at her words 'bedtime business' and 'pants party', who the hell in their thirties just couldn't say the word sex.

"Whatever Jess I'm good. Your room, my room wherever I don't care." He said and he meant it, he'd have sex with her anywhere.

Jess nodded. "Good."

"But for the record we only end up in here because you can't control yourself Jessica." Nick teased.

Jess scowled and opened her mouth to argue but she knew he was right.

She thought back over the past few nights when Nick returned to the loft from his late shifts at the bar. Winston had been at work and Schmidt was still room-bound so Jess would wait up for him alone. She would try her best to play it cool, act like she wasn't checking the clock every five minutes but every time she heard the sound of his keys turn in the lock something inside her snapped.

The door would open; she would jump up and be in his arms instantly, locked in a tangle of kisses and hands tearing at clothes as she pushed him towards _his_ room.

Dammit she thought.

Jess gave a small shake of her head, "Well not tonight buddy, tonight the…_busting's_ going down on Jessie's turf."

Nick sniggered, "Wow this is so spontaneous Jess, really. Maybe we should synchronise our watches." He teased sitting up gesturing with his arm and invisible watch. "Intercourse at 2300 hours."

Jess slapped him on the arm again, a little harder but still playful. "Watch it Miller or you'll be synchronising yourself tonight." She said getting out of the bed.

Nick scrunched his face and laughed, "That doesn't even make any sense Jessica!"

* * *

An hour later Nick sat in the living room watching the highlights of the Cubs game he hadn't really been able to focus on the other night due to Jess's never ending questions about the rules of baseball.

Schmidt was still in the kitchen, now cleaning up from breakfast. Nick didn't even offer to help; he'd be of little use anyway and cleaning was like therapy for Schmidt.

"I'd better get going." Jess said brightly as she appeared from her room in a pale pink dress and cardigan, her hair tied up in a loose ponytail.

Jess flashed Nick a quick smile as she whizzed past him on the couch towards the kitchen.

Nick didn't look over his shoulder but from the sounds of irritated scoffs and banging of cupboard doors behind him told him an argument was on its way.

"Schmidt!" Jess barked with a small stomp of her feet. "Can you just move for five seconds?"

"No Jess I cannot." Schmidt said as he lined up his numerous bottles of cleaning products and sponges out on the counter. "I am currently only 43% through an intensive deep clean of this kitchen as _apparently_ my so called roommates took my personal crisis as an excuse to live like animals! So no I do not have 5 seconds to spare for whatever foolhardy shenanigans you have in mind."

"I don't have any shenanigans in mind Schmidt! I just want to get my cupcakes and get out of here." Jess answered. "Then you can go as deep as you like."

Nick choked at her words knowing Jess didn't mean them as they came out but he couldn't resist a quick glance over his shoulder.

"Keep it in your pants Nick." Schmidt said holding his hands up to Nick who muttered jar in response and returned his attention to the TV. Schmidt looked to Jess, "Now what did you want?"

"My cupcakes!" she yelled.

"What cupcakes?" Schmidt asked as he got even more bottles of detergent and cleaning spray out.

"The thank-you cupcakes for my writing class to say goodbye." Jess said through increasingly gritted teeth. "The ones I spent four hours yesterday baking!"

Schmidt stood there for a moment, his hands clad in yellow rubber clothes lightly tapping at his chin as he thought. "Ohhhh you mean the pink and yellow ones decorated with tiny books?"

Nick rolled his eyes; only Jess would go to such trouble for a bunch of no hope wanna be writers.

He looked over his shoulder again "Jess why did you make the writing weirdo's cupcakes? You're the one whose leaving shouldn't they be getting you a cake?"

"Because it's a nice thing to do Nick, I want to thank them for all their amazing stories this year!" she said but Nick just scoffed. "And they are not weirdoes!"

Nick shrugged but didn't push it any further, he could sense the anger rising in her and decided it was better she take it out on Schmidt. Nick was pleased she would be back teaching little kids again next year and he would no longer have to worry about weirdoes like Edgar. Nick turned his attention back to the TV as the sniping resumed in the kitchen.

"So where are they Schmidt?" Jess asked again.

"What?" Schmidt asked as he scrubbed the metal counter.

"My cup-freaking-cakes you OCD moron!" Jess snapped snatching the sponge from his hands.

"Oh those. I threw them in the trash." He answered simply.

"You did _what_?" Jess roared. "Why? Why would you do that?"

Schmidt shrugged, "I did you a favour."

"But they were for my class Schmidt!" she yelled.

"They had been compromised having been made in this culinary cesspit." Schmidt snarled as he sprayed the counter with an eye watering liquid that burnt Jess eyes. Schmidt didn't even flinch. "Trust me Jess you'd have been better given them urinal cakes."

"Argh…Schmidt! I…you…" she yelled back as she stomped between the kitchen and the couch. "Nick!"

Schmidt rolled his eyes at her, "Oh don't think you can call on Nick just because you've finally allowed him into your lady garden and he'll automatically side with you on loft issues."

"Eww." Jess said as Nick simultaneously growled "Jar."

Nick looked to Schmidt, "Why do you have to be such a tool and throw her cakes out?"

Schmidt glared at him, "I already told you they weren't fit for human consumption!"

"They were fine." Jess said. "Nick ate one."

"Oh please Nick would eat a deep fried cockroach if your flapped your…"

"Jar!" Nick yelled.

"I was going to say eyelashes Nicholas." Schmidt said tutting at him. "What a filthy mind you have."

Nick didn't answer, Jess stomped her foot again. "What am I going to do?"

"Not my problem." Schmidt said simply.

Jess let out an annoyed grunt and turned to face Nick directly, he was about to offer a similar response when he suddenly realised that wasn't true anymore. Jess was no longer asking for his help or opinion just as her roommate, now she was asking because he was her…well they still hadn't figured that part out yet. Nick realised his input mattered in an entirely new way and he suddenly felt a huge amount of pressure to get his answer right.

"Err well…you could…there must be another way you can say thanks Jess." Nick mumbled. "Like stand up in the front of the class and say '_thanks for all the crap stories about vampires and kinky sex losers.'_"

But Jess wasn't listening to him; she just stood there biting her lip and thinking. "I could take my guitar and sing the thank-you song I wrote for my high school graduation."

Nick made a sceptical face, Jess songs had not exactly gone down that well with her students in the past.

"I err…well…" he said, trying to figure out how to say this without hurting her feelings and getting himself into trouble. "You could give them gum, everybody loves gum."

Nick knew it was a stupid answer but it just came out. This was all new territory for them, usually Nick would just make some sarcastic comment or try to piss her off on purpose but now things were different.

Jess glared at him. "You suck Miller."

Schmidt sniggered as he continued cleaning in the kitchen and Jess rounded on him.

"And as for _you…_" she said pointing her finger sharply at him. "I hope you enjoy deep cleaning that counter because Nick and I had sex on it!"

Schmidt shrieked loudly and dropped his sponge and spray bottle immediately as he backed away from the counter like it was on fire. "I…you…filthy…" he stammered. "Animals!"

"Fool." She muttered as she turned away from a shell shocked Schmidt and gave Nick a quick wink before she skipped out the door.

She didn't kiss him goodbye and it didn't bother Nick, they hadn't talked about it or anything but neither of them were really into big public displays of affection.

Nick got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen where Schmidt was standing still opened mouth looking at the counter in absolute horror.

"You ok Schmidty?" he asked cheerily as he re-filled his cup of coffee.

"Nicholas please tell me your she-devil bed pal was joking and you two have not rubbed your pleasure parts all over my counter?" Schmidt asked. "Because I don't think there is enough bleach in the world to…"

As much as Nick was enjoying Schmidt squirm he gave in.

"Relax Schmidt Jess was just messing with ya." He said putting the coffee pot back. Schmidt visibly relaxed at his words. "And how is this your counter? The kitchen is a communal area remember?"

Schmidt glared at him. "You're right Nick; it _is_ communal, as in shared by all for food preparation and consumption, not another spot for you and Jess to make awkward sweaty hairy-chested love."

"Eurgh Schmidt, really? Jar." Nick said making a disgusted face.

"Just keep your amorous activities in your bedroom please." Schmidt warned. "For the sake of our once happy home."

"Fine, fine we will." Nick said. "I mean we have, except for tonight we'll be in Jess room."

"Hmm really?" Schmidt asked.

"Relax Schmidt the counter will be safe."

Schmidt eyed him, "So, whose idea was it?"

"What?" Nick asked.

"To move your night time gymnastics to Jess room?"

"Jar." Nick said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Jess I presume?" Schmidt asked.

Nick nodded in response.

"Interesting." Schmidt said a reflective look on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about Schmidt?" Nick asked.

Schmidt looked at him in disbelief. "I couldn't help but notice that so far all the sex-having and ergo sleeping has occurred in your room, correct?"

Nick rolled his eyes, he felt like he was in the midst of a mystery plot that Schmidt was desperate to reveal. "Yeah, so what?"

Schmidt laughed, "Oh Nicholas my dear boy, you really do know nothing about women do you?"

Nick scowled at him, he resented Schmidt's words Nick had been having amazing hot sex with his beautiful roommate for almost a week, he was doing ok. But then Nick thought that Schmidt actually had _two_ women fighting over him. Then there was the mind boggling face that Schmidt had ever got CeCe to sleep with him in the first place.

"What are you saying?" Nick asked.

"Whomever holds the bed holds the power." Schmidt said in a low soft tone like he was imparting some ancient wisdom.

Nick stared at him. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"Is it? Think about it Nick, you and Jess have been doing this for what…four days?"

"Five." Nick corrected him instantly.

Schmidt grinned, "How sweet, you've been counting. I bet you lay there watching her sleep too."

Nick punched him hard on the arm. "Shut up."

"Ow! Ok, ok…just a joke, although I've clearly touched a nerve." Schmidt said rubbing his arm. "Anyways for normal people who have been dating for _five_ days it's all great and fun and hot sex but they get to go back to their own apartments."

Nick didn't say anything.

"But you and Jess can't do that cause you two geniuses thought it would be a great idea to bone the person across the hall." Schmidt snapped.

"Jar."

Schmidt ignored him, "You live together. You see each other every single day whether you want to or not. All you guys have is the little scrap of control and sanctuary of your bedrooms."

Nick listened to his words and as much as it pained him to admit it what Schmidt said wasn't completely wrong.

"Think about it Nick, so far it's been on your terms, your room but as soon as you step into that popery candle-filled cushion den that'll be gone." Schmidt said. "You'll never leave, she'll win."

"I dunno Schmidt…are you saying we can't even spend one night in her room?"

Schmidt shook his head, "No you can spend one night there but not the next. You need to mix it up, keep her on her toes.

Nick groaned, "You're insane."

"Why do you think all the most dangerous and territorial animals are females." Schmidt said seriously. "Look at Black Widow spiders."

"What?" Nick asked.

"Once they get you in your web they don't let you go." Schmidt warned. "Then they kill you."

"Jess is not a spider Schmidt!" Nick yelled.

"You mark my words Nick, you spend more than one night in a row in that room and you'll be Jessica Days bitch-boy."

* * *

Nick returned a lot later than normal that night, tired and weary it had been a stressful night at the bar thanks to a bachelor party and especially rowdy group of frat guys. Both groups had got ridiculously drunk and of course it ended in a massive brawl between the two. Chairs hand been broken, glasses and bottles smashed and Nick had ended up with a nasty cut in his hand.

It was after 3am when he turned his key in the lock but Jess was waiting up for him just as he knew (and hoped) she would. She was lying in the soft corner of the couch, legs stretched out in what she called "his spot", reading a book.

Jess face broke into the biggest smile as he came in, she immediately removed her glasses, tossing them down on the coffee table along with her book. Wearing her short light pink robe she knew Nick couldn't resist she ran to him, her face a mixture of lust and excitement but her face fell serious as she noted his bandaged hand.

Gently she took his injured hand in hers. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing." He mumbled, not concerned about his hand in the slightest, all he could think about right now was getting her out of the damn pink robe. "Just some jackasses fighting at the bar, smashed some bottles and I got glass in my hand."

Jess eyes went wide in worry, "You sure? Maybe we should go to the hospital just in…"

Nick shook his head and pulled her to him close, his good hand digging slightly at her waist. "Jess I'm fine, really, Big Bob took good care of me."

"Ok." Jess said but wasn't totally convinced. She kept looking at his bandage hand in hers.

Nick's chest ached at her immense concern for him over something so small. He took his injured hand from hers and cupped her face.

"I'm fine." He said.

He kissed her softly first but quickly the kiss turned hard and passionate. Jess hands gripped at his side as she stood on her tiptoes, meeting him kiss for kiss.

Jess let out a small moan and broke her lips from his. "Take me to bed Miller."

Once inside her bedroom all soft concerns and gentle touches were forgotten. Jess practically tore Nick's jacket and shirt off his body as their mouths warred against one another. Her hands roamed between their bodies and tugged roughly at his belt and zipper.

She broke her lips from Nick's and pushed him down on the bed. Nick noticed how soft it felt as he fell against it. Nick lent up on his elbows and surveyed the room around him; it was bathed in a soft warm glow.

"You lit candles?" he asked as Jess clambered onto his lap, kissing his neck.

Jess pulled back for a second, "Yeah…so?"

"Nothing…" he said struggling to think as Jess returned her lips to his neck but he could still hear Schmidt's smug voice in the back of his head.

Nick sniffed. "What's that smell?" he asked through slightly ragged breath.

"They're scented candles." Jess murmured against his ear.

"Oh…" he said as Jess raked her hands through his hand. Nick shot a glance over his shoulder at the candles that adorned Jess's bedside table and the mass of scatter cushions on the bed, they looked so soft. "…it's nice."

Jess pulled back again, she could feel his distraction. "What's wrong Nick?"

Nick felt her wriggle from his grasp and stand up. Nick turned his attention back to her, his mouth fell open and eyes went wide immediately; Jess had removed her flimsy pink robe and was now standing completely naked in front of him.

All thoughts of candles, of bedrooms and most definitely of Schmidt were gone in an instant.

"Absolutely nothing." He growled as he grabbed her and pulled her down to him.

* * *

Nick awoke slowly as the warm morning sun beamed through Jess huge bedroom windows but he didn't want to open his eyes yet, he just had the best night sleep for as long as he could remember.

Nick revelled in the soft warm comforting feel of Jess sheets on his skin, his body pressed back against a mattress that felt like it was stuffed with angel feathers and not metal forks. His head actually rested on something that could be identified as a pillow and even matched the one beside it.

This was heaven he thought. Schmidt had no idea what he was talking about, if this is what it meant to be to be Jess Day's bitch then Nick was all in for that as well.

Nick turned his head as Jess's bedroom door pushed open and sat up as she walked in, thankfully now wearing pyjamas under that pink robe.

"Breakfast." Jess said cheerily lightly raising the tray she was carrying in her hands. "I thought it was about time I returned the favour and seeing as we're in _my_ room…"

Nick rolled his eyes as Jess set the tray next to him and then climbed up onto the bed, tucking her feet beneath her.

"Is that how it works then? Whoevers room it is makes breakfast?" Nick asked.

Jess gave a small shrug. Another bonus to spending more nights in Jess's room Nick thought. Schmidt really was an idiot.

Nick looked at the tray before him, there was coffee for him and tea for her as always but also orange juice and then a plate full of eggs, crispy bacon, sausages, hash browns _and_ then another of French toast.

"Whoah Jess."

"Too much?" She asked.

"Well it certainly beats pop tarts and chips." He said with a laugh that trailed off as he noticed something else on the tray, an empty beer bottle with a small yellow flower sticking out the top.

"You brought me a flower." He said lowly.

"Yeah…so?" she asked picking up a piece of bacon. "You brought me one every day."

Nick frowned. "That's different Jess."

"Why?" She asked taking a bite.

"I'm a guy, you're a girl." He replied simply.

"Wow I still can't believe you didn't finish Law school with keen observation skills like that Miller." Jess teased but Nick was still scowling. "Ok jeez, we'll lose the flower."

She picked it up and tucked it behind her ear. "Better?"

Nick grinned up at her, loving how she had mirrored his own actions from a few days ago without knowing it.

"Much." He said.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Eat your breakfast you clown."

Nick smiled and scooped some eggs onto his fork.

"So how'd ya sleep?" Jess asked sipping her tea.

Nick let out a soft moan, half due to the amazing eggs he was eating and half due to the spectacular sleep he'd had. "Uh amazing I…I mean fine, I slept fine." He said suddenly not wanting to seem too comfortable.

Jess raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "See, it's not so terrible on this side of the hall. We have matching pillows and everything."

Now Nick rolled his eyes at her teasing, he picked up a rasher of bacon. "Yes it's very fancy. Like I said Jess I don't care, a bed's a bed." He mumbled.

"Fine, then we can sleep here tonight as well." She said the tone in her voice was more of a challenge than a statement.

Nick eyed her for a moment. "Sure, your room, my room whatever. We should just mix it up, wouldn't wanna get stuck in one place too long…too comfortable."

Jess was sipping her tea as he spoke, her eyes narrowed at his words. Nick could hear what a total idiot he sounded, he sounded like Schmidt.

Jess lowered her cup. "Are you saying you wanna spent tonight in your room?"

"If that's what you want." He said not meeting her eyes.

"Nick why are you being weird?" she asked.

Nick felt panic creeping up his body, torn between Schmidt's stupid but somehow completely plausible theory and the soft comforting feel of Jess's bed.

"You're rooms too nice Jess. With the soft sheets and nice smells and freaking never ending pillows, it's like a hotel! No one should sleep so good, it's not natural." He snapped, playing with the food on the plate.

Jess stared at him in confusion. "So you're saying you don't wanna sleep in here because it's _too nice_?"

Nick nodded and grimaced as he heard how ridiculous it sounded.

"You're an idiot." She snapped.

Nick sighed, "No Jess look it's not that. Its…we live together ok, so our rooms are like…special spaces and if you have the bed then the rules are…you see…it's about control…"

"Control?" Jess asked angrily.

"No, no I didn't mean that." Nick said increasingly flustered. "I'm not explaining it very well."

"No you're not."

"See you're the spider and…" he said.

"What?" she asked horrified.

"No I…you…" he had no comeback from that. He'd made a real mess of this. "And I…I'd be…I'm your bitch."

Jess frowned and stared at him for a moment, processing the nonsense he had just said.

She took a deep breath. "Ok let me get this straight, if you spend too many nights in my room and get all comfy and happy that means _I'm _in control, make all the rules and you're my bitch?"

Nick nodded but didn't say anything. He felt like a total moron.

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard." Jess said.

"It made more sense when Schmidt said it." Nick mumbled instantly regretting it.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Of course Schmidt. Well here's an idea Nick tonight why don't you sleep in Schmidt's bed."

"Jess I…don't be mad." He said.

Jess shook her head, "I'm not mad Nick. If you wanna turn down a night of piping hot sex, a comfy and _clean_ bed and actual edible breakfast in the morning just to make sure you're not my bitch then I think that's an excellent idea."

Nick scowled at her; she was goading him, trying to make him cave. He knew he had been and idiot but something inside him rose up, not wanting him to give in to her.

"Fine." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But I'm not the only one missing out on the piping hot sex Jessica." He said with a dark look, grinning as she inhaled sharply at the sound of her full name. "After all you're the one who sits up waiting up for me every night."

"Well not tonight." She said firmly.

The atmosphere had changed between them; it was no longer about the silly topic of sleeping beds but had quickly escalated to the more heated issue of who wanted who more.

Nick grinned. "We'll see Jessica."

"Yes Nicholas you will. I'm sure I can go one night without it." But even as she said the words she doubted her own conviction.

Nick sensed her shaky resolve and lent in closer to her.

"I'll try not to say I told you so later." he said with a confident grin.

* * *

It was 2.57am and Jess was still wide awake lying in the dark looking up at the ceiling.

Nick had come home an hour ago and just as Jess promised she had not waited up for him.

Jess had remained silent in her darkened room and listening to his shuffling movements outside. She listened carefully as he got himself a beer, her heart caught in her throat when he stopped outside her bedroom door and gargled none too quietly.

Jess closed her eyes tightly at the sound as images of Nick's gargling face burned in her mind. She hated that it was such a turn on and that he knew it, sneaky bastard she thought.

But she stayed strong, she fought every pulse of desire in her body that wanted to fling the door open, jump on him and push him into his pigsty of a room, takeout boxes and dirty laundry be damned. Jess had clung to her covers; worried she might rip them in two as she listened to Nick disappear back into his room.

She listened for a little while longer but heard no further sounds or movements and assumed he had fallen asleep.

This made her even madder, not only had he not caved but he didn't seem to be nearly as affect by their first night of separation as she was.

Here she was twitching and turning frantically, she was practically jonesing for him like an addict. Then a terrifying thought entered her mind, was she addicted to Nick? No, that was too much. But it was taking all her willpower not to run to him right now and beg him to cover his body with hers.

It wasn't just the sex; it was the feel of being close to him, falling asleep with him, waking up with him. Son of a bitch she thought, only one week and he had already ruined her. It physically pained her to be apart from him.

Jess could take no more, he'd won and she'd lost. She would have to find a way to deal with his smugness tomorrow but right now she just needed him.

She tossed the covers off and swung her feet onto the floor ready to surrender when she heard the tiniest sound of a door creak open and the hallway fill with light under her doorway.

With a gasp Jess climbed back under the covers and closed her eyes tightly. Her heart thundered in her chest as she heard her own bedroom door slowly open, she felt the bright light of the hall flood her bedroom but she kept her eyes closed and listened to the familiar shuffle of feet cross her bedroom floor.

Jess shifted her body slightly so she was resting on her side facing away from him as he slid into the bed beside her.

She felt Nick's arm wrap around her waist and seek out her hand beneath the covers. She linked her hands in his without silently, unable to stop the victorious smile appearing on her face.

"Not a word Day." He whispered into her hair, pulling her body back close to his.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think.**


	2. Eavesdropping & Grocery Fun

**A/N: Can't believe the amazing response to this story! Thanks guys :)**

**So here's the next chapter - hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own New Girl.**

* * *

The hot spray of the shower cascaded down Nick's back and felt so good. It was late and he'd just finished another agonisingly long shift at the bar. He'd worked the past three days pretty much back to back and was beyond exhausted but he knew it was worth it as he now had the entire weekend free to spend with his favourite roommate, the very same roommate who was currently making shower time even better.

Nick's wet hands fell to Jess's slippery waist as she lightly caressed his chest with a soft soapy sponge. Her lips were hard and fierce against his neck in total contrast to the gentle movements of her hands.

Nick groaned at her movements and soon the sponge fell forgotten between them as Jess's hands travelled lower, her nails scratching through the water at the wet skin of his stomach and hips until she finally set her hands around him. Nick kiss her hard growling against her mouth as Jess began to stroke him, her grip growing firmer.

The sound only spurred Jess on as she pumped his length in her tiny hand; she loved the feel of him, so hard and heavy. She began to increase the pace of her movements, Nick's hips bucked in response and he put one hand against the wall behind her to steady keeping his lips hard against hers.

Jess loved how she could create this response in him; he seemed so desperate and wild, for her.

Before Jess could go any further she felt Nick's own hands clasp around her wrists and suddenly she was moving backwards through the warm spray of the water, stopping when her exposed back hit the cold tiled wall.

Jess moaned lowly as her skin connected with the hard surface but the sound was quickly muffled by Nick's mouth on hers, his body pressing her so forcefully against the wall Jess thought they might actually break through.

Jess gripped tightly at his shoulders as Nick kissed her deeply, his hands digging into her waist shifting her body upwards so she stood on the ledge of the shower basin.

Nick moved one hand from her waist and cupped her wet breast roughly, his lips separating from hers. Jess opened her eyes and looked up to see Nick staring down at her, his eyes dark with lust and a look that said _'my turn'. _

Nick trailed his hand down the valley between Jess wet breasts, across the soft soapy plains of her flat stomach. Jess moaned, tilting her head back as Nick's fingers slowly dipped between her thighs and lightly brushed against her wet folds. She tightened her grip on his shoulders as he teased her, her nails digging hard into his wet flesh.

She wanted him so badly; Nick moved his fingers higher, edging closer when the bathroom door burst open. Nick pulled his hand back immediately lye and Jess slid down the wall with a disappointed squeak.

Who the hell was awake? It was after 1am. Nick was furious.

"Nick?" Winston called from the other side of the shower curtain.

Of course, Nick thought, his stupid adjusted schedule. Jess eye's went wide at the sound of Winston's voice and immediately moved her arms to try and cover her nakedness; despite the fact he couldn't even see her.

Nick rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah?"

"Did you just squeak?" Winston asked his voice still a little sleepy.

"No. I just coughed…" he said making a strange noise between a cough and Jess's small squeak.

Jess quickly clasped her hand across her mouth to stop herself giggling.

"O-Ok." Winston replied with a small yawn.

"Look Winston would ya get out of here! I had a long night at the bar and I just wanted to shower in peace." Nick snapped.

"Take it easy Nick; I just need to brush my teeth." Winston replied as he turned on the sink.

The shower suddenly flashed from hot to icy cold, Jess jumped back and bit her lip doing her best not to make a sound.

"Winston!" Nick yelled.

"Sorry man but I'm running late." Winston replied, his words muffled by the sound of the toothbrush in his mouth.

Nick rolled his eyes and gave Jess and apologetic look but she just have a small shrug in response, giggling silently as they stood naked under the slowly re-warming shower water with a completely oblivious Winston on the other side of the door.

"Hey man I forgot to tell you something earlier." Winston said as he paused his brushing.

"I don't care." Nick muttered.

Jess gave him a disapproving frown.

"I saw Daisy today." Winston replied ignoring Nick's grumpiness.

"Oh." Nick said, feeling a little bad.

"Yeah...so that's over. Officially." Winston said before resuming his brushing.

"Sorry man." Nick replied although he was not surprised.

Jess gave a sad smile, mentally reminding herself to make Winston's favourite cookies tomorrow.

"It's ok; I mean it was coming for a while." Winston said as he spat into the sink. Jess wrinkled her nose and shook her head at the sound. "But I miss sex…ya know?"

Nick grinned at his words, stepping closer to Jess wrapping an arm around her wet waist and pulled her to him. It took all Jess willpower to remain silent.

"Yeah…it's pretty great." Nick said in a low tone, his eyes fixed on Jess who lightly played with his wet chest hair.

Nick and Jess remained wrapped up in one another as they listened to the sound of Winston spit once more, gargle ridiculously loudly and then the clink of his toothbrush returning to the glass.

Nick tightened his hold around Jess body, a few more seconds, Winston would be gone and they could finish what they started before the water turned them into wrinkled up prunes.

"I need a fine looking woman and some crazy hot sex." Winston said patting his face with a towel.

"Hmmm…sure…" Nick replied not even bothering to pretend he was listening.

He couldn't take it anymore; he didn't care about Winston he needed to kiss Jess now. He lowered his head, his lips about to meet hers when he suddenly heard an all too familiar and horrible sound. He snapped his head back to the shower curtain.

"Winston! Are you peeing?" he asked angrily.

Jess went suddenly rigid where she stood. She probably wouldn't have noticed before over the sound of the shower but now she couldn't not hear what Winston was doing.

"Yeah…so?" Winston asked casually.

"Its gross man, I'm in the shower!" Nick yelled.

"So what Nick?" Winston replied. "Do I need to remind you of the number of times I have not only heard but actually had to _watch_ you pee into things? Including my Great Aunt Edna's ashes!"

Jess looked up at Nick utterly horrified.

"I was drunk. It was an accident." He explained more to Jess who gave him a disapproving shake. "I mean who the hell puts an urn in a bathroom anyways!"

The sound of Winston peeing stopped.

"Winston would ya get out of here already!" Nick yelled.

"I'm going, I'm going." Winston muttered.

They heard the running water of the sink as Winston washed his hands, both Nick and Jess this time remembering to jump away from the cold splash of their excellent loft plumbing.

"See ya Nick." Winston said as he turned the tap off.

"Bye Winston." Nick said through gritted teeth.

They listened to Winston pad out of the bathroom, then stopping as he reached the bathroom door.

"See ya Jess." He called with a small laugh before he left.

* * *

It was late the next morning when Nick rolled over to find he was alone in Jess's bed. His face fell into a still sleepy scowl as he pulled himself up and searched the room for her but found no sign. His irritation faded as he heard the light sound of her laugh float through the slightly ajar bedroom door, along with the equally appealing smell of fresh coffee.

Nick also heard the sound of another voice as he swung his feet out of the bed and rubbed his bleary eyes, instantly recognisable as CeCe. This was the first time CeCe had been to the loft since the wedding and Nick had pretty much monopolised most of Jess time since then. Nick decided he would grab a cup of Joe and maybe a quick kiss from Jess and leave them to girls talk. He did not want to sit through that again.

The laughter died down and he decided now was his moment; Nick heaved himself up and walked to the door. His hands gripped the door handle when Jess uttered words which made his heart stop.

"So I think I'm definitely going to have to end things with Nick."

Nick stood frozen behind Jess's door, trying to understand what he had just heard. It felt like his whole world had come crashing down around him, was this really happening? He didn't understand, he thought things were going great, more than great. She had told him she didn't want to give up on this; she said she was all in as well. It had only been just over a week, she couldn't give up, he needed more time to show her he could do this.

"Really?" CeCe asked with a small laugh.

Nick gripped tighter on the door handle, how could she think this was funny? Nick's world was about to fall apart. Nick waited for Jess to respond, he didn't realise he was holding his breath as he listened, shielded by her door.

"Yup." Jess said overemphasising the 'p'. "I mean what choice do I have? The man has ruined me…he's practically turned me into a nymphomaniac!"

Nick's stood silently wallowing in his heartbreak when he was suddenly confused by her words.

"Come on Jess, you have to be exaggerating!" CeCe said.

"The hell I am! Every minute of every day all I think about is…" Jess lowered her voice Nick could barely hear her, "…_sex_ with Nick feaking Miller!"

CeCe just laughed loudly in response, still amazed by her friend's embarrassment to say the word sex.

"I mean it CeCe he's turned me into some lust crazed mad-person. Seriously, last night we were in the shower…" Jess said.

CeCe cut her off, "Err, do I wanna hear this?"

"Let's see. Anyway we were in the shower, everything was good, all soapy and sexy fun times when Winston bursts in and starts peeing!" Jess said.

"Ew Jess I definitely did _not_ want to hear that." CeCe replied.

"Well neither did I." Jess muttered. "And for most _normal_ people that would have been a total mood killer. But oh no, not me, one look at his hot wet turtle face and boom!"

Cece laughed again, "So you…finished?"

"Twice." Jess said proudly.

Both girls hooted with laughter as Nick remained hidden on the other side of the door, a hundred different emotions racing through him.

Mostly he felt relief, relief that he had picked the worst possible moment to hear this conversation, relief that Jess didn't really want to give up on this.

Nick felt a sudden rush of confidence and satisfaction at her words, his ego having gotten a huge boost.

But Nick also felt that all too familiar pang of fear, fear at the utter devastation he felt when for those painful few moments he really did think he had lost her. The idea of going back to a world where Jess wasn't his, where he couldn't hold her or kiss her was too much to bear. One week and he was in deep, maybe more than he even knew until now.

"Wow go Nick Miller." CeCe said still giggling. "I never knew he had it in him."

Nick scowled, resenting CeCe's comment, why did everyone always assume he was bad at sex?

"Well he does…believe me." Jess replied her voice low and dark. "He just has to call me _Jessica_ and my panties practically just fall down!"

Nick grinned proudly behind the door.

"Oversharing Jess." CeCe said. "So…is that what you guys are then? Roommates with benefits?"

Nick leaned in a little closer, curious to hear her answer, to know how Jess would define them.

Jess sighed, "No we're…he's my…I don't know what we are really, we haven't had _the talk."_

"Don't you think you should? Before things go too far." CeCe said her voice more serious.

"Nick doesn't exactly do well with the whole labels thing." Jess mumbled.

"Have you guys been on an actual date?" CeCe asked but Jess didn't answer. "Have you even left the apartment?"

Nick thought about CeCe's words and realised she was right. They had pretty much spent the whole time locked away in one of their bedrooms.

Jess was quiet for a moment, clearly thinking. "We picked up my dry cleaning on Wednesday and grabbed a coffee!"

"Wow how romantic." CeCe said in a snarky tone.

"CeCe stop, ok. Things are fine." Jess snapped.

"I'm just looking out for you Jess; I don't want you to get hurt." CeCe said in a more soft voice.

"Nick wouldn't hurt me." Jess said with a certainty that surprised Nick.

CeCe didn't respond to her words, clearly she didn't have the same sense of confidence in Nick. "I know you Jess and you need labels and boundaries."

As much as he was annoyed at her Nick had to agree with CeCe on this one, Jess was the type of girl who needed to know where she stood, she didn't do causal well. Nick remembered the initial debacle that was her relationship with Sam.

"CeCe please don't ruin this ok, things are going good, I'm happy." Jess pleaded. "Besides this was the plan, a summer of not talking about every little thing and overthinking, just…"

"What, avoidance and crazy hot sex?" CeCe asked.

"Why not? Sounds good to me." Jess said with small giggle.

"Because you lo…" CeCe began but stopped at the sound of the jingle of keys and the loft door opening. "Schmidt…hey."

"Arghhh!" Schmidt cried with a small scream. "Cecelia…hello…I…I wasn't expecting you." He said clearly extremely flustered by her presence.

An awkward silence followed his words, this was the first time they had been in the same room since CeCe called of her wedding for him and Schmidt had fun away.

"How are you?" he asked closing the door.

"Doing ok." She replied softly followed by another agonizingly long silence.

"Cecelia I'm sorry but if you have come here to seek comfort and the blissful escape that only my body can provide I cannot be of service. I have yet to make my decision." Schmidt said.

"Eww Schmidt, jar!" Jess yelled.

"It's fine Schmidt, I came to see Jess." CeCe replied.

"Yes, yes of course you did." Schmidt said patronisingly. "You're putting on such a brave face my dear."

Nick decided Schmidt's arrival and change of subject was the perfect time to break out of Jess room. He waited a moment longer and stumbled into the living room, rubbing his eyes and forcing out a slightly over-exaggerated yawn.

"What's going on?" he asked in his best sleepy voice.

Jess immediately sat up a little straighter. "Nick, you're awake."

"I am…Jessica." He said unable not to grin as he said her name. "Schmidt's lady scream woke me up."

"I have an extremely masculine scream Nicholas. I was just startled that's all." Schmidt snapped. "I did not expect to return from my booty burn boot camp class to find CeCe here trying to seduce me!"

"I'm not! I wasn't…eurgh you know what, I'm outta here." CeCe said standing up.

"CeCe don't go." Jess said.

CeCe shook her head and made her way to the door, stopping beside Schmidt. "It's fine Jess I have a shoot later today…a new swimwear line."

Schmidt's entire body went rigid half because of CeCe's close proximity to him and half because his mind was picturing her in a never-ending reel of tiny bikinis.

Jess grinned at her friend, "Ohhhh sounds hot."

"Yeah it's at this beach in Malibu…I'll be pretty wet." CeCe said lowly as she leant closer to Schmidt. "See ya Schmidt."

Schmidt couldn't take his eyes from her as CeCe walked out the apartment, swinging her hips slowly.

Jess giggled at her friends actions, Nick eyes locked with hers at the sound. He loved her laugh.

The door closed behind her and Schmidt broke free from CeCe's spell.

"Damn that Indian temptress!" he yelled turning from the door back to Jess and Nick whose eyes were still fixed on one another.

Schmidt let out an annoyed grunt. "Eurgh are you seriously telling me even though you two are now actually having constant and inappropriately loud body sex you're still going to do the eye thing?"

"Jar." Nick snapped breaking his eyes from Jess.

"Yeah Schmidt don't get mad just because you're all worked up and twirly thinking about CeCe in her teeny tiny swimsuits." Jess teased.

Schmidt opened his mouth to respond but stopped images of CeCe flooded his mind once more.

"I need to be alone." He yelled marching to his room. "I have urgent business to attend to.

"Eww." Jess said.

Schmidt stopped at his bedroom door, "And I am _not_ to be disturbed!" he yelled slamming the door violently.

"No problem!" Nick yelled at the closed door. He turned back to Jess on the couch. "So what's the plan for today _Jessica_?"

Jess eyes narrowed at the way he said her full name.

She stood up, "Well _Nicholas_ it's my turn to get the groceries so maybe later we could…"

Nick shook his head, "No give me five minutes and I'll go with ya."

"You sure?" Jess asked unexpectedly. Nick hated shopping of any kind.

"Sure, why not."

"Oooook." Jess said still slightly puzzled.

Nick turned to his room to change. He wanted them to do more outside the loft, he knew a trip to the grocery store wasn't exactly the most romantic thing in the world but he had to start somewhere.

* * *

Nick usually hated grocery shopping or shopping of any kind whatsoever but today it just didn't seem so bad.

Maybe it was because Jess was doing all the work, picking out all the groceries, ticking each item off the list on her little notepad. Or maybe it was how she sang _eenie meenie miney mo _to each piece of fruit or vegetable she picked up. Or maybe it was the way her hand lightly stroked his back as she walked alongside him down the aisles as he pushed the cart.

Or maybe it was just the fact she let him push the cart and giggled when he pretended he was a racing driver. Nick didn't care that he had an actual car or that he had been driving half of his life, anytime you gave a man something with wheels he instantly reverted to a six year old kid. Schmidt never let Nick push the cart.

Jess placed a carton of eggs gently in the cart and dutifully crossed them off her list.

"Is there much left to get?" Nick asked as they slowly glided through the store.

"Just one more thing." She said with a smile. "I can't believe how quick we were. I'd say we make a pretty good team Miller."

Nick smiled back, "I'd say so too Day."

And they did. Nick would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the way they moved around the store together, acting so comfortable and in sync. They were just like all the other couples around them. Nick liked the feeling a lot, the ease of it all.

Jess hand traced up his back as she guided him towards the location of their final item. Nick looked up and saw they were in the health section.

"So…what do we need?" he said.

But he didn't need Jess to answer, he turned to where she stood and found he was facing a giant wall of condoms. Nick's feelings of comfort and ease evaporated instantly.

"Jess…what are you…" he mumbled.

"Getting the last thing on the list." She said picking up different boxes and reading the back with the same look of interest on her face as she did down the cereal aisle.

"You're actually telling me you wrote…_condoms_ on your shopping list?" he asked.

Jess didn't answer and just shoved her notepad at him. Nick looked down and sure enough in her delicate handwriting underneath the last few items on her list – _pineapple, new yarn, eggs _– were the words _condoms (lots)._ Nick shook his head; it was such a Jess thing to do.

"Fine just pick some so we can go. They're all the same." He said.

"Not true Nicholas, see these ones…" she said shoving an orange box of Trojans in his face. "…are ultra-ribbed, whereas these ones…" Nick was suddenly met with a blue box. "…are ultra-sensitive…_almost like wearing nothing at all._" She said in a sing-song voice reading the tag line directly.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Whatever they do the same job."

Jess looked at him, "Come on Nick, help me chose."

"No." he replied flatly.

"Well don't blame me if you don't like them, you're the one wearing them after all." She said as if she was talking about a pair of shoes.

Nick didn't reply just muttered something under his breath. Suddenly Jess was distracted by brightly coloured box.

She reached out for it, "Ooooh look at these…intensified charged orgasmic pleasure lubricated condoms…"

What the hell is happening he thought? Is this really the same girl who couldn't bring herself to say the words sex and penis half the time because she felt too embarrassed but was now standing here in front of god and everyone uttering the words _intensified charged orgasmic pleasure lubricated condoms? _Maybe she was right; maybe he had turned her into a nymphomaniac.

Jess eyes continued to eagerly read the words on the box and threw two boxes in the cart. "Definitely those!"

"Great, can we go now?" Nick asked but groaned as something else caught Jess attention.

"Ooooh flavours!" she squealed picking a bright yellow box.

"Those are very good but the strawberry ones can be a little sweet." A quiet slightly frail sounding voice said beside Jess.

Nick looked and saw a small, kindly looking woman most likely in her seventies. She looked just like somebody's sweet old grandma except she was standing there holding a big box of Magnum XL. Nick was horrified.

But Jess didn't seem at all fazed. "Thanks."

The old woman gave a nod. "You should try the tingle ones as well, they're both on offer."

"Great! Thanks!" Jess said with a smile picking up another box.

"No problem sweetheart. You kids enjoy." She said in a sweet voice with a wink and walked away.

"What a nice lady." Jess said adding the two other boxes to the cart. She looked up at Nick who was staring at her utterly appalled. "What?"

"That was one of the worst things I have ever experienced in my life." He said. Jess rolled her eyes at him. "I mean it Jess; I'm gunna need therapy or something to deal with that."

"And you say I'm immature about…sex." Taking a small breath before she said the last word. "They're just condoms Nick!"

Nick rolled his eyes at her.

Jess moved herself a little closer to him, one handing trailing up his chest, "And I think we're gunna be needing a whole bunch of them don't you?"

Nick didn't answer. Jess conversation with CeCe from that morning was replaying in his mind. He felt something rush through him, a sudden need for her to know this was about more than just sex for him, a hell of a lot more.

He looked down at her seriously. "Hey Jess, what are ya doing tonight?"

"Nothing much." She mumbled, her heart jumped in her chest, hoping this was going where she thought it was.

"Wanna go out with me?" he asked quietly.

Jess raised her eyebrows and smiled, "Like a date?"

Nick knew this wasn't exactly the most romantic moment to have asked her, standing in the condom aisle after some creepy old lady have given them sex advise but Nick had to just go for it. No thinking remember Miller.

Nick nodded, "Yeah, like a date."

Jess beamed up at him, "Pick me up at eight."


	3. First Date Part II

**A/N: So here's the big date chapter! :D as always feedback is enouraged! x**

* * *

Nick gave himself one last look in the mirror and sighed, he looked semi-presentable. Unlike their disastrous first date, tonight he had decided against wearing Schmidt and opted for a more classic Nick Miller ensemble, jeans and a flannel. But it was his smartest flannel and he had even ironed it.

He looked at the clock, 7:53. He'd been ready for twenty minutes and sat nervously in his room watching as the clock ticked by at a snail like pace towards 8 o'clock. He looked again, 7.54. Dammit he thought. Unable to wait any longer he opened his door and stepped out into the hallway. The sight of Jess's closed bedroom door instantly filled him with even more panic and nerves.

"Game face Miller." He mumbled before slapping a hand against each cheek.

He took one last breath and knocked loudly on the door before he had a chance to freak out.

"Coming!" a strained voice called from inside.

Nick heard the crash and clatter within and let out a small chuckle at Jess's usual clumsiness.

Jess opened the door and greeted him with a big smile, "Hey."

"Hey." Nick replied as she stepped into the hall and he could finally take her all in.

Jess wore (of course) a dress; it was navy blue and hugged perfectly at her tiny waste. It had a pattern on it; Nick looked closer and noticed it was adorned with tiny house, trees and what he thought were boats in red and white. On any one else it could look odd or childlike but on her it was perfect, very Jess.

Jess held out her tiny red purse to Nick which he dutifully took without complaint as she slid on a short mint green cardigan. Nick looked at the tiny object in his hands, baffled as to how it could contain everything she needed. Jess flicked her half-up half-down curls as she adjusted her cardigan causing Nick to catch the scent of her shampoo.

Jess turned to Nick and gave him a look that told him he was gawking at her.

"You look real nice Jess." He mumbled holding out her purse to her.

Jess took it and smiled, "Thanks. You too."

Nick placed his hand in the small of her back and guided her to the living room. Nick was pushing her a little firmer than normal, eager to get out as quickly as possible and avoid dealing with their other roommates. Unfortunately he would not escape so easily.

"Quick! Schmidt hurry! They're leaving!" Winston yelled from the couch, hitting paue on his game controller and tossing it to one side. "Get the camera!"

Schmidt suddenly came rushing from his room in a flash of blinding lights. Nick and Jess both cried out, raising their arms to shield their eyes.

"Schmidt, stop!" Jess yelled.

"But this is such a momentous moment for all of us." Schmidt said snidely. "Nick and Jess's first date!"

"It's not our first date Schmidt." Nick snapped as Schmidt took another picture. "Would ya knock it off!"

"Calm down Nick." Schmidt said as he raised the camera to take another photo stopping when he noticed Nick's tightly clenched fist. "Sooooooo where are you two crazy kids off to tonight?"

"Nowhere." Nick barked.

"Whatcha going to do?" Winston asked teasingly.

"Nothing." Nick growled.

"Well it sounds like a real exciting evening you've planned there Nick!" Winston said with a laugh.

"Whatever. We're out of here." Nick said nodding at Jess to the door.

"Night guys." Jess said with a small wave.

"Just make sure you have my baby home by 11. I don't want my precious little flower out late, she's very delicate." Schmidt said in a mother-like voice.

"Shut up Schmidt!" Nick yelled opening the door.

Jess stepped into the hall quickly, not wanting to stick around.

"I was talking to Jess." Schmidt yelled after them as both he and Winston collapsed into fit of laughter.

Nick didn't say another word he just slammed the door behind him.

Schmidt sat on the edge of the couch and patted Winston on the shoulder lightly, wiping a fake tear from his eye. "They grow up so fast."

* * *

Out in the hallway Nick practically smashed his fist through the wall as he pressed the elevator button.

"Don't let those two knuckleheads get to you." Jess said as if she could read his mind.

"They're morons." Nick muttered pressing the button again.

Jess just giggled and edged closer to him.

"Careful Nick, don't break the elevator or we'll be stuck with Dumb & Dumber all night." She said linking her arm through his.

"Sorry." He mumbled feeling instantly better now that Jess was close. He just wanted tonight to go better than before.

Jess gave him a small shrug and lent closer to him, "So Nick where are we going?"

The elevator doors pinged opened and Nick smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

"Oh my god! Nick, are you serious?" Jess yelled as the stood outside their destination for the evening.

Nick eyed her nervously. "I err…don't you like it?"

Nick suddenly felt so foolish, how could he have honestly thought _this_ was a good idea for a date? They were in their thirties not high school. Jess had probably been expecting something mature and romantic, especially after last time. Nick was such an idiot.

He took a step away from her, "Forget it Jess, let's go."

Jess grabbed him by the elbow and tugged him back.

"No! It's awesome!" She squealed with such genuine happiness and excitement she actually jumped in the air. "I _love_ mini-golf!"

Nick relaxed instantly, knowing she was telling the truth, Jess had the world's worst poker face, especially when she was excited by something. She did another gleeful jump this time mixed with a small dance and dragged Nick through the archway entrance.

Nick was elated by her reaction. He'd been wracking his brain since he asked Jess at the supermarket, trying to think of the perfect date for them but came up with nothing. He wanted so desperately to avoid the un-comfortableness of their first fancy-man date.

But the truth was Nick Miller didn't really date. His terrible date with Jess a few months ago was the first real date he had been on in years, usually he just hooked up with girls he met at the bar or at parties. So Nick thought back to the time when he did go on real dates, back when he was still a young and naïve hopeful romantic, basically before Caroline. This was when he realised the best first date he'd ever been on was when he took Sophie Johnson to play mini-golf when he was 18.

Nick wanted something light and fun for him and Jess tonight and this was the best he could think of.

Whilst Nick was lost in his thoughts Jess had excitedly skipped over to the concession booth and was about to pay for their game.

Nick immediately stopped her. "What are you doing?"

Jess gave him a confused look. "I thought we were here to play golf."

Nick nodded, "I was the one who asked you Jess, _I'm _paying."

The kid behind the booth, who had been drooling over Jess since she stepped forward, sniggered.

Jess rolled her eyes, "Nick it's like eight bucks a game, I…"

But Nick had already slammed a twenty down on the counter so hard the horny teenage stopped staring at Jess and hurriedly handed Nick his change, two metal clubs and two balls, one pink and one blue.

Nick handed Jess a club and the pink ball.

"What so I automatically get stuck with the pink ball just cause I'm a girl?" Jess said in an annoyed voice.

Nick didn't really understand what the issue was.

"Well yeah. C'mon Jess it's just a ball, it doesn't matter what colour it is."

"Then you take the pink ball." She said shoving it at him.

"No." he said pushing her arm back. "Why do you want the blue one so bad?"

"It's my favourite colour." She said, her face falling into a small frown. "Please?"

As Jess stared up at him with sad yet still sparkling blue eyes Nick knew he stood no chance against her.

"Fine." He said snatching the pink ball from her hand and swapping it with the blue.

Jess did a small victory dance and kissed him on the cheek before skipping off. Nick knew she manipulated him but found he just didn't care.

They arrived at the first hole and found a young family were still finishing their turn. The dad was trying to help his daughter take her shot, she must have been no older than ten years old and clearly not a natural golfer. Nick and Jess watched as she missed the ball…twice.

"Sorry." The dad said apologetically to them.

"No worries." Nick said turning to Jess. "So Day are you any good?"

Jess smiled "I'm not too bad."

The little girl swung again and missed. Nick had a feeling it was going to be a long night for her father. And remembering Jess's natural clumsiness and lack of athleticism he wondered if she would be much better than the kid.

"Well I feel it's only fair to warn you I'm pretty darn good." He said leaning close to Jess. "I'd be more than happy to give you a few pointers if you get stuck."

Jess narrowed her eyes at him, annoyed he automatically assumed he would be better than her.

"Really? Well in that case it's only fair I warn _you_ that I was a member and President of the Portland Young Lady Miniature Golf Society for three years." She said with a slight superiority.

Nick burst out laughing at her words. "Jess that might just be the saddest thing I have ever heard."

Jess scowled and poked him in the chest with end of her club, "Hey! I was good! I won trophies and medals."

Nick was still laughing, he knew he was making her mad but he couldn't help it, the idea was too hilarious. "I'm sure you were a regular Tiger Woods of windmills and mini-castles Jess."

"Fine Nick, if you're so confident why don't we bet on it?" She said still glaring at him.

The little girl missed her shot again; the dad was starting to lose his patience.

Nick shook his head, "I can't take your money Jess."

"We won't bet cash." She said pausing for a moment. "Loser buys dinner. What d'ya say Miller?"

She held out her hand.

The father finally snapped and yelled loudly at his daughter to just hit the damn ball already. Nick and Jess turned to watch as the daughter ran off in floods of tears, her mother following immediately scolding her husband.

Nick took Jess hand and shook it firmly.

"You're on Day."

* * *

The game started out ok, they were both a little rusty neither having played in years but after the third hole they started to hit their stride. On the fifth hole Nick began to realise maybe he shouldn't have been so quick to mock Jess's teenage miniature golf hobby, she was good, more than good.

On the seventh hole she actually managed to get a hole in one, it was more a fluke than golfing skill but as the same hole took Nick five shots to finish Jess was in a comfortable lead.

Something she increased over the next two holes. Nick found himself becoming increasingly frustrated and more competitive than he'd ever been in his life. Nick didn't understand what was wrong with him but he just couldn't seem to get it together.

Suddenly as much as Nick wanted to enjoy his date with Jess he wanted to beat her more. Every time he focused on his little pink ball for his shot he felt even more compelled to win. He was always caving and giving into her he just couldn't help it but not tonight.

Jess went first on the tenth hole, it was a pretty tricky one but she frustratingly managed to finish in four shots.

Nick stepped up to take his shot, carefully eyeing up his line of vision, if he aimed this right and maybe with a little luck he would do it in two. Nick allowed himself a few more moments of contemplation before he moved the club back to take his shot when he felt a body move towards him.

He shot a quick glance to his side and saw Jess lean in close.

"This is supposed to be fun Nick." She said softly leaning her body closer to his. "You look like you're getting ready to take the final shot of the Ryder Cup."

Nick felt her breath in his ear, her chest pressed against his side. Unable to stop himself Nick cast his eyes down at Jess cleavage. Nick's entire body stiffened as Jess pressed herself closer towards him.

"It's only a game Nicholas." She whispered lowly.

She was so close, her lips actually brushed against Nick's ears as she spoke. Nick closed his eyes tightly and swung his club blindly sending the pink ball in the complete opposite direction of the hole.

Nick opened his eyes as he felt Jess pull back immediately and looked at him with a wide grin. Nick searched the ground for his ball.

"I think it went that way." Jess said pointing towards the mess of bushes far from his intended target, skipping away as she did so.

"Hey! You did that on purpose!" Nick yelled after her.

Jess said nothing but turned back and gave Nick a small shrug. Nick groaned as he went to retrieve his ball, cursing her for her dirty trick, Nick never thought Jess could be so sneaky.

Nick stopped as he approached the bushes and thought back over the game so far. He thought about how she stuck her hips and butt out with a small giggle on the fourth hole causing Nick's eyes and those of the four horny fifteen years old playing the round behind them to pop out. The way she threw herself into his arms after her hole in one, pressing herself against him and kissing him so hard he was so disorientated it took him five shots to finish. The way she bit her lip hard and let out a low moan as she hit the ball hard on the ninth and the way her hands lightly brushed at Nick's hair as he prepared to take his shot.

Nick shook his head at his sudden realisation, he couldn't believe it little miss innocent Jessica Day had been playing him all night, since the second he'd given her that damn blue ball he'd been putty in her hand. Well no more.

"Come on Miller." Jess yelled. "I've got a game to win."

Nick bent down and picked up his pink ball and muttered to himself, "It's on now Day."

* * *

With his new found determination and focus Nick actually managed to finish the hole in three shots and number eleven passed without incident or Jess Day sabotage.

They made their way to the twelfth hole, again Jess went first.

She slowly bent down to place her ball on the ground, taking her time and lightly stroking her hands up her legs as she stood up. It was hot, totally hot and the teenagers behind them were enthralled but Nick was too smart to fall for her tricks now.

Whilst the boys behind them craned their necks for a closer look Nick just stared blankly at her, his lack of reaction seemed to unnerve Jess slightly and she messed up her first shot.

Nick didn't even really watch the rest of her turn; instead he stopped at the vendor and brought them some beers.

Jess was preparing for her second shot when Nick caught her eye; he was looking directly at her as he brought the bottle to his lips, took a long deep swig and gargled.

Jess felt her chest tighten at the sight and gave her head a little shake, her cheeks flushed red and her skin felt hot. Why _that_ was such a turn on for her she still didn't know but it was.

Nick gargled again and Jess missed her shot completely. It took her eight more to finish the hole whilst Nick managed it in five, he was catching up.

Still slightly flustered Jess moved towards the thirteenth hole. She placed her ball down and tried to steady herself, re-focus her mind on the game when she felt Nick stand behind her.

"You know on that last hole I think your swing was the problem." He said as he moved closer, his body pressed firmly behind hers. "Here let me show you."

Jess took a sharp breath as Nick's hands settled on her waist, guiding her hips against his, pressing himself against her. Jess couldn't really make out a lot of what Nick was saying as he whispered in her ear with his body and hands on hers. She let out a small whimper as Nick began to lightly sway her hips from side to side demonstrating the supposed correct swing whilst effectively grinding Jess against him.

"Yeah…just like that." Nick growled against her ear.

Jess couldn't help it she whimpered again, what Nick was doing felt so good.

Nick suddenly realised he hadn't really thought this plan through, whilst he was doing a great job at distracting Jess, the sounds she was making and the feel of her body was affecting him just as much, Nick could feel himself growing hard. He needed to break her, now.

"Is that good…_Jessica?_" Nick asked lowly.

The sound of her name from his lips caused Jess to drop her club to the floor. The sound of crashing metal seemed to break Jess from her lust filled daze. She shrugged herself from Nick's arms, shoved him away and picked up her club.

Jess turned to him, cheeks burning red and eyes glaring, "There's nothing wrong with my swing Nicholas!"

Nick laughed, held his hands up and moved back as Jess moved to take her shot. However Jess was so worked up and flustered and mostly just downright angry she hit the ball so hard it flew over the hole and landed twenty feet away.

Nick laughed again as Jess angrily stomped away to collect it.

"Hurry up Jess; I've got a game to win." Nick said grinning at her.

* * *

The thirteenth hole was definitely unlucky for Jess and the rest of the game seemed to go downhill for her after that. She was still furious with Nick's dirty trick and she struggled with regain her focus, the number of shots it took her to finish each hole only seemed to increase. To add insult to injury the worse Jess seemed to play the better Nick got. He even managed to complete the final hole which was the hardest of the game (which took Jess nine shots) in three miraculous shots.

Once the game was over Nick handed their balls and clubs back whilst Jess added up the scorecards. Nick trotted back over to her gleefully, having done a little mental maths of his own.

"So…" He said grinning at her. "What's the final scores…Jessica?"

Jess shot him a quick scowl. "I have…87. And you have…" she paused giving a defeated sigh. "…71."

Nick punched his arm in the air in victory before he could stop himself. "Yes!"

Jess looked up at him disapprovingly.

Nick knew he was acting a little bit like a jerk but the competitive part of him still needed to hear her say it. "So that means I'm the…"

Jess didn't answer, she just glared at him.

"What am I Jess?" he asked grinning at her.

"I have a few names for what you are Nick." She snapped. "Right now you're being a real di…"

Nick cut her off, "No Jess that's not it. I think it begins with…W."

But Jess still refused to say it.

Nick frowned at her, "Come on Jess just say it and we can go."

Finally Jess relented, "Eurgh! Fine Nick you're the winner. You won. I lost. You're the winner." She snapped. "There are you happy now?"

Nick knew she was really angry at him and it wasn't the most appropriate date behaviour to gloat so insensitively but he couldn't help it. The teasing and mocking was just their way.

"Very." Nick said grabbing her by the waist and kissed her. "Say it one more time…"

"Eurgh Nick!" Jess yelled pushing him away but Nick could hear the laugh in her voice.

* * *

Following his epic victory Nick took Jess to one of his favourite restaurants, it was more of a diner really and it didn't look like much but Nick promised her it did the best pizza outside Chicago.

And Jess wasn't disappointed, it really was the best pizza she'd ever had. Nick clearly came to this place a lot, all the staff seemed to know him. Jess asked why he'd never brought the roommates here before but Nick told her he didn't want Schmidt ruining it by moaning about the calories in the cheese.

The elderly waiter who Nick was surprisingly friendly to cleared their plates and asked if they wanted desert but they were both too full. Nick asked for the bill.

Jess sipped her wine and eyed Nick over the rim of her glass. "You know that was a real dirty trick you pulled out there Nick."

Nick smiled knowing instantly what Jess was talking about. "I do not know to what you are referring."

Jess rolled her eyes, "Trying to throw me off my game with the beer gargling. Shame on you."

Nick shrugged. "I was thirsty."

He slowly raised his Heisler bottle to his lips, his eyes locked with Jess.

"Don't even think about it." Jess warned.

Nick put the bottle down and grinned. "Don't act all innocent Jess, you hardly played fair out there, with the bending over and little moans and the whispering in my freaking ear!"

Jess grinned back at him and fluttered her eyes. "I do not know to what _you_ are referring."

Nick just shook his head and laughed.

Jess giggled. "Well what about you and the whole sports movie moment. Showing me how to swing properly…" Jess tutted. "Stealing Remy's moves."

"Well he is a real lady-killer…" Nick said laughing louder. "Actually I shouldn't joke about that it's probably true!"

"Nick!" Jess yelled.

"Relax Jess I'm joking." He said though he wasn't.

"Thanks Gino." Nick said as the waiter returned with the bill automatically placing it in front of Nick.

Nick went to get his wallet from his jeans as Jess's hands reached out to the metal tray. Nick immediately stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Err paying the bill genius." Jess said reaching forward again.

But Nick pulled the tray back towards him. "No Jess you're not paying."

"That was the bet Nick; loser buys dinner remember?" Jess said. "I lost so I'm buying Mr. Hot Shot Golfer dinner."

Nick shook his head, "Jess I don't care about the stupid bet, you're not paying!"

"Nick it's not a big deal." Jess protested. "You paid for the game. Besides it's nothing…"

But Nick wasn't giving in. "I already told you Jess, I asked you out tonight so I'm paying and that's it."

"But Nick…" Jess began reaching out for the metal tray again.

Nick clamped his hand down on the bill causing the metal to rattle loudly against the wooden table. "Look Jessica I'm your boyfriend now so just let me pay the dam bill ok?"

Jess was completely taken aback; she slowly pulled her hand back across the table. Did he really just say what she thought he did? He was her boyfriend. Nick Miller was her boyfriend. The man who didn't do labels and relationships and had a near coronary anytime a girl said she wanted to 'talk' to him but here he was calling himself her boyfriend. Nick and Jess, boyfriend and girlfriend. Jess definitely liked the sound of that.

Jess lent back in her chair.

"Ok." She said the biggest smile forming on her face. "Just make sure you leave a tip, I don't date cheap guys."

* * *

**So...reviews?**


	4. Roommates & Rules

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update it's been one of those crazy weeks! **

**I just wanted to say a big thank you for everyone who has taken the time to read this silly summer story and for all the amazing feedback you guys have been giving!**

* * *

Jess could feel the smile on her face even before she woke up, she had been grinning like a Cheshire cat ever since last night she just couldn't help it. Jess rolled over to face the man who was still sleeping soundly beside her, twisting her body and shuffling closer to him careful not to move his heavy arm draped around her body.

Before all this happened between them Jess would not have pegged Nick for a guy who liked to cuddle but she was pleasantly surprised to find out he was. Jess loved sleeping in Nick's arms, it felt safe and right.

She took in the sleeping face of Nick Miller and let out a content sigh. Nick Miller who was no longer just her roommate and friend but he was now Nick Miller; boyfriend.

Jess felt her smile widened at the thought, she knew it was childish and ridiculous but she just couldn't stop saying it, Nick was her boyfriend and she was his girlfriend! It was official. They could stop nervously dancing around the topic and referring to it as 'this thing' between them. Nick-I-don't-do-labels-Miller had put a label on it and it felt pretty damn good.

Although Jess was sure she had pushed him close to taking it back after her reaction last night, she may have gone a little over the top. The waiter had come to collect their money Jess thanked him and said what a nice meal she and her _boyfriend _had had. She said the same when the cab driver asked where they were going; Jess told him she was going to her _boyfriend's _place. In the elevator when Jess asked the old lady who's name Jess didn't know from the second floor to push four because that was her _boyfriend's _floor.

Jess knew she was getting on Nick's last nerve but she was practically giddy and didn't care. Thankfully Nick bit his tongue so as not to spoil the moment. In fact he liked it when Jess pushed him against the wall and whispered she wanted him to take her to her _boyfriend's _room. Although he didn't appreciate her joke when she said Schmidt's room was in the other direction.

Tentatively Jess reached out from beneath the new bed covers she had brought Nick, lightly tracing one finger down his cheek. He hadn't shaved for a couple of day more to the lack of time than anything else but Jess liked it. She liked the rough feel of his stubble against her skin.

Jess remembered how it felt against her soft thighs as Nick moved between her legs last night; her skin grew hot at the memory. Her fingers traced the brown bristles smattered across his cheeks again.

"Jess would ya knock it off." Nick grumbled but kept his eyes closed. "It's real creepy when you watch me sleep."

Jess's hands immediately fell away from his face and bunched up at her chest between their bodies.

"Sorry." Her body shrunk back slightly beneath the covers.

Jess felt her smile vanish, he sounded genuinely annoyed.

Nick opened his eyes and sighed, he knew he sounded a hell of a lot angrier than he actually was and regretted his early morning grumpiness instantly as he saw the hurt look on Jess's face. Needing to rectify the situation quickly he lent his head down and kissed her.

"Morning creepy." He mumbled as he broke his lips from hers.

He smiled his usual Nick Miller half smile, relieved when Jess smiled back, knowing he wasn't actually annoyed at her. How could be when she was merely doing what he did on the mornings he awoke before her.

Still smiling Jess shuffled closer to him, her fingers now playing with the soft hair on his chest.

"Morning…_boyfriend_." She said flashing her eyes mischeiously at him.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Not this again."

Jess giggled against his chest as Nick stroked his hands lazily against her back.

"So what do you want to do today…_boyfriend_?"

"Nothing if you don't stop being so annoying Jess." Nick snapped.

Jess pouted, "I'm sorry..._boy…"_

"Jessica." He said warningly as he sat up.

"_Boy-in-bed-with-me_..." she said grinning up at him spreading her body across his chest. "What shall we do? I feel like an adventure!"

Nick rolled his eyes again. This was his first full day off in weeks and an adventure sounding long and tiring and outside the apartment where Jess would be wearing far too many clothes for his liking. But as he cast a look down at those big blue eyes he knew there was no point in arguing with her.

"Fine Jess, an adventure if is."

"Yay!" Jess squealed sitting up slightly. "Where shall we go?"

Nick shrugged, "You decide, I'll go anywhere. I'm easy."

"Don't I know it." Jess said giving Nick an extremely over exaggerated wink and pointing her fingers at him.

Nick just sighed and shook his head at her.

Jess smirked and then her face fell serious, her brain clearly thinking hard. She bit her lip as she concentrated and Nick felt his chest tighten at the sight. Didn't she know how incredibly hot it was when she did that? Nick moved his fingers down her back, lightly stroking across her hips.

"Jessica…" he whispered.

But Jess wasn't listening her attention focused on the bright ray of summer light streaming through Nick's usually dark bedroom window.

Jess jumped up, "It's such a beautiful day, let's go to the beach!"

She looked at Nick with an excited smile, something he did not return.

"When I said anywhere, what I meant was anywhere but the beach."

Jess frowned, "What? Why?"

"I hate the beach." He said simply.

Jess looked horrified, "That's impossible Nick no one hates the beach! That's like saying you hate ice cream or kittens…"

"Wellll…." He teased.

Jess gasped, "Nick!"

"I'm really more of a dog person."

Jess frowned, "But last year…when you ran into the ocean?"

Nick scoffed, "Jess I was high off my ass and thought I had some scary life-sucking throat tumour. That was a hardly a fun day out."

Jess nodded but still looked shocked by his confession. "Ok but how…I mean _how_ can you hate the beach?"

Nick shrugged, "I just do."

Jess eyes narrowed.

"Eurgh, look I know it's supposed to be all fun and relaxing and whatever but it's not." Nick snapped. "It's hot and smelly and crowed and you get sand _everywhere!_ And there's always some idiots playing Frisbee or volleyball or doucheball taking up all the room like they're in some Abercrombie & Futch ad and…"

"Fitch." Jess said interrupting his rant.

"What?" Nick asked.

"It's Abercrombie & _Fitch_." Jess corrected.

"Whatever." Nick snapped. This was the Wi-Fi all over again.

"Fine no beach…today." Jess said giving him a serious look. "But you mark my words Nick Miller I'll have you splashing in the ocean like Free Willy before summers over."

Nick's face instantly scrunched in turtle mode at her analogy but just put it down to another one of her Jess-isms.

Nick knew most guys would probably think he was nuts giving up on an opportunity to see Jess all wet in a teeny tiny bikini. The main problem with beaches wasn't the sand or the heat but the other people, the Abercrombie & whatever surfer dudes all perfectly toned and ripped, basically the total opposite of the pale hairy chested love-handled Nick Miller.

Nick really didn't need people staring at him and Jess together, wondering how the hell he got a crazy hot girl like her. Maybe they'd assume he had money, which of course he didn't and people would know the instant he pulled out his faded and tattered 'Chicago Beers' kids beach towel, another defective childhood memento courtesy of Walt.

Nick didn't really need that massive sucker punch to his self-confidence, not when things were going so well.

Plus there was also his mind crippling fear of water that came above his shoulders and death by sharks. Nick believed it was best all round if the beach was avoided at all costs.

"Good luck with that Jess." Nick said mockingly.

Jess stuck her tongue out at him. "We still need to decide what to do."

Nick made an exasperated huffing sound and swung his legs out of the bed.

"_You_ take care of that…I'm going to shower." He slipped on his sleeps pants and t-shirt.

"Fine!" Jess sighed. "Just so I know is there anything else fun you hate? Bowling? Fairgrounds? Christmas and sunshine?"

Nick mimed hysterical laughter at her words as he threw his towel over his shoulder.

"I guess this is all part of having a grumpy old man for my…_boyfriend._" Jess said grinning at him.

Nick shot her a pretend angry glare as he crossed the room back towards the bed.

"Well that sounds almost as bad as having a perky little know-it-all as a…_girlfriend."_ He said teasingly before he kissed her quick and hard.

Jess kissed him back and moaned when he broke his lips from hers, giving her a quick smile and left the room.

Jess rolled into the middle of the bed and stretched her body out with a small moan. Nick could be so infuriating and purposefully annoying sometimes but then he would go and do something like that and she would just melt.

Her mind flashed back to the previous night after Nick had carried her to his bed again. It had been another amazing night as always but in a different way. Nick had made last night all about her, he spent the entire night worshipping her body and her pleasure and Jess had selfishly just laid back and enjoyed.

Yet despite that here she was all wanton and desperate for him again after just one kiss. Jess suddenly felt a light bulb go off and a genius idea enter her mind. She decided to give her new boyfriend a special treat.

* * *

Jess slipped on one of the numerous flannel shirts scattered across Nick's bedroom floor and slowly opened the bedroom door. She poked her head out and scanned the hall, hearing laughter and the sound of clanging pans in the kitchen she decided Winston and Schmidt were sufficiently occupied and it was safe to move.

Jess silently opened the bathroom door and crept lightly across the tiled floor on her tiptoes. She could feel the warmth and steam of the water as she edged closer to the shower, unbuttoning Nick's shirt as she did so.

She reached out for the shower curtain and heard a low groan within and grinned, clearly Nick was just as worked up as she was. Jess peeled his shirt from her body, carefully pulled the curtain back and stepped into the shower.

So far gone in her lust and desire Jess failed to notice the sweet scent of papaya as she stepped into the steamed filled shower.

"Can I give you a _helping_ hand?" she whispered her hand reaching out through the spray.

The dark haired body in front of her swivelled immediately on the spot at her voice and let out an ear piercing shriek.

"Arghhhhhhhhh…Jess!" a fully naked Schmidt screamed.

"Schmidt!" Jess cried instantly horrified and clasped her hand over her eyes.

"What the hell are you…" Schmidt spat angrily but his words trailed off. "Well I must say Jess, I am impressed."

Jess suddenly realised she was standing in front of Schmidt fully naked and spun around immediately to flee but as he eyes were still firmly covered she banged straight into the shower wall.

Jess reached out to stead herself, her hands desperately grabbed at the shower curtain trying to wrap it around herself and cover her nakedness but slipped and fell out of the shower completely. She screamed loudly as she tumbled to the floor taking the shower curtain with her.

Jess kept her eyes closed and prayed this was all a horrible nightmare as she heard the sounds of shuffled feet enter the bathroom. Slowly she looked up, opened her eyes and found Winston and Nick staring down at her open mouthed and wide eyed.

Nick's eyes darted from the naked crumpled Jess on the floor tangled up in their shower curtain to the soaked and soapy naked Schmidt in the shower who thankfully had used a loofer to conceal his modesty.

Nick bent down to Jess, "Are you ok?" Jess just nodded. Nick's eyes darted up to Schmidt. "What the hell is going on here?"

Jess still didn't say anything, she couldn't bring herself to speak, she couldn't even meet Nick's eyes. This was beyond mortifying.

Schmidt turned the shower off and turned back to them, "What's going on here Nick is your little bed mate tried to seduce me."

Jess looked up eyes wide in horror, "I did not!"

"Then why did you sneak naked into my shower and offer to give me a _helping hand_?" Schmidt asked accusingly.

Nick looked at her both horrified and confused.

Jess cringed at the memory, "I thought you were Nick dumbass." She snapped. "My hands wanted to help him out not you!"

Nick felt a small grin at her words. that definitely would have been a nice surprise but it seemed when it came to him and Jess shower fun just didn't work out.

"Sure whatever Jess." Schmidt scoffed.

Jess pulled herself off the floor slowly, careful to ensure she kept the curtain wrapped around her.

"Eurgh Schmidt please as if I would actually wanna see you do…_that_!" She spat.

Winston who until now had only been able to laugh at this whole situation asked, "I take it he was…self-completing?"

Jess nodded and mimed being sick.

Nick laughed, "Schmidt how could you? You know the rules, the shower is a _communal _area!"

Everyone laughed but Schmidt didn't seem to find anything about this moment amusing. He angrily stomped out of the shower and grabbed his towel from the rack.

"Everyone…living room…now!" he yelled. "Emergency loft meeting!"

Nick and Winston both rolled their eyes and left. Schmidt followed closely behind and turned back to Jess.

"By the way I can still see Little Jess through the curtain." He said before storming away.

* * *

A kimono clad Schmidt paced up and down the living room muttering furiously to himself about rules and dynamics and personal space.

Jess now clothed in the thickest and warmest least fleshing revealing pyjamas she could find as well as one of Nick's hoodies sat with her eyes firmly fixed on the floor, hands twirling nervously in her lap.

Nick sat beside her doing his best to calm her down whilst glaring daggers at Schmidt. It had taken him a few minutes to come around from all the kafuffle in the bathroom and was confused when Winston asked if he was angry. Nick didn't understand so Winston helpfully reminded him that Schmidt had just seen Jess completely naked. So now Nick said with his fists clenched using all his energy not to knock Schmidt on his kimono-wearing ass.

Winston sat mostly thinking of ways he could get out of this super awkward moment.

Schmidt finally stopped pacing and stood in front of Nick and Jess. Nick glared darkly at him whilst Jess still refused to look at anyone.

"Well…" Schmidt said tapping his foot impatiently. "I'm waiting."

"For what?" Nick asked.

"An apology from your sex mad companion over there!" Schmidt yelled pointing at Jess who instinctively shrank back a little more.

Nick stared at him incredulously, "You can't be serious."

"Oh I can and I am. She practically just sexually assaulted me Nicholas!"

Jess couldn't help but look up, her embarrassment now replaced by her anger.

"I did not! I barely touched you, and I didn't go anywhere near…_that." _She said with a shiver. "Thank god. But I'm sorry ok…I barely saw anything…"

"Well I saw plenty." Schmidt said with a grin which made Nick's blood boil. "And like I said before, kudos to you Jess."

Nick stood up immediately, "Shut up Schmidt."

Schmidt was unfazed by Nick's threatening tone and instead lightly patted him on the arm. "And mozel tov to you my friend. Who knew underneath all the cardigans and polka dots she had all _that_ going on!"

Nick instantly smacked Schmidt's hand away and launched himself at his roommate in a frenzied attacked of slaps and shoves. Schmidt screamed and retaliated with his own less violent slaps. It escalated quickly and ended as always with the pair of them rolling around on the floor like drunken wrestlers, Nick yelling angrily and Schmidt squealing in pain.

Jess rolled her eyes, "Idiots."

"Alright, that's enough." Winston said separating the two. "I really could have done without the up-kimono view there Schmidt."

Schmidt struggled to return to his feet in his slippers and Nick shoved him back once more. Schmidt fell back against the couch and scowled at Nick.

"On its onnnnnnn now. I'm gunna mess you up son!" Schmidt yelled as he lunged for Nick.

Winston stepped in between them and put his hands to Schmidt's chest.

"That's right Winston hold me back before I do something crazy!"

"Actually I'm trying to stop Nick kicking your ass all over the apartment." Winston said as Nick let out a triumphant 'Ha' behind him.

Schmidt looked deeply offended, "I could take Nick. I do Pilates."

"And so my point is reinforced." Winston said with a sigh. "Well as fun as this has been I'm outta here…"

"No Winston, wait." Schmidt said. "We haven't even gotten to the main point of this meeting."

"You're telling me there is an actual point to this insanity?" Nick asked sarcastically.

"Yes Nick and a very important one. So sit." Schmidt hissed.

Nick huffed and flopped down back next to Jess.

Winston however remained standing where he was. "I don't see what any of this crap has to do with me."

"You currently live in the loft of 4D do you not?" Schmidt asked patronisingly.

Winston nodded, "Unfortunately yes."

"Then sit!" Schmidt barked pointing to the couch.

Winston let out an annoyed grunt but sat down.

Schmidt cleared his throat. "As loft President is my job to…"

"I'm sorry, loft what?" Nick asked sitting forward.

"President." Schmidt answered simply.

Nick stared at him dumbfounded, "Since when were you king of the loft?"

"Since I'm the one responsible for keeping this place in a semi-acceptable state for human habitation! And it's President Nick!" Schmidt paused. "Although I _do_ like the sound of king, much more regal and fitting for my…"

Winston scoffed, "Well I sure as hell didn't vote for you."

"There was an email. You missed it, let's move on." Schmidt paused again.

"Democracy at its finest." Nick muttered under his breath.

"Now as I was saying, as loft President, quite possibly soon to be changed to King, it its my job…nay my duty to ensure we all cohabitate in a happy and healthy home." Schmidt said like some smarmy politician on the campaign trail. "This loft should be a place of serenity and calm and…"

"So you're moving out?" Nick asked cheerily. "Excellent idea Mr. President I fully support this motion!"

Schmidt glared at him, Winston and Jess both tired not to laugh.

Schmidt decided not to raise to Nick's bait and continued, "It should be a place where a guy can have a little morning self-love without being ambushed by judgmental blue eyes and perky breasts…"

"Schmidt I swear…" Nick said warningly his fists clenched again.

"Schmidt seriously! Look you said there was a point to all this so can you just hurry up and make it so I can start blocking this whole morning from my memory!" Jess yelled.

"The _point_ Jessica is we need some rules around here." Schmidt said seriously.

"For what?" She asked.

Schmidt gave her a disbelieving look, "For yours and Nick's little dalliance that's what! Apparently this _thing_ with you two…" he said gesturing between them. "…is going to continue to ruin my summer so I think its time we set some boundaries."

Nick scoffed, "Really Schmidt, _you_ wanna talk about boundaries?"

Schmidt nodded, "Number one; no hanky panky in public spaces, i.e. the living room, kitchen and bathroom. Of and the hallway as well, you two seem to have a weird thing with the hall."

Jess and Nick exchanged a quick glance.

"Kissing and dry humping is fine but keep it clean people." Schmidt said seriously. "I don't wanna have to cover the couch in plastic just because Nick can't keep it in his pants."

"Ewwww." Jess said.

"Jar." Winston and Nick said simultaneously.

"Number two," Schmidt ignored them. "I don't want to have to deal with all your emotional coupley crap, good or bad. When you guys fight I don't wanna hear about it." He snapped.

"_When_ we fight?" Nick asked.

Schmidt rolled his eyes, "Please Nick its you and Jess, this happy puppy-love phase isn't going to last forever."

Nick didn't respond.

"Like I said I don't wanna hear it. I don't wanna hear 'why is he such an emotionally crippled bum?' or 'why is she such a judgey little pain in the ass?' ok?" Schmidt asked.

Both Nick and Jess glared furiously at him, neither appreciating his impersonations of them.

"Number three…"

"Schmidt this is ridiculous, what me and Jess do or don't do has nothing to do with you!" Nick yelled angrily.

"Au contraire Nick, as loft President…" Schmidt began.

"You're not loft President!" Nick growled. "Loft President is not a thing!"

"Look Nick Winston and I live here too and I don't see why we should have to suffer just because you and Jess are too lazy to date people outside this apartment!" Schmidt said.

Nick shook his head and turned to Winston to back him up at what a totally unreasonable and insane douchebag Schmidt was being but Winston would look at him.

"Winston?" Nick asked wearily.

Winston gave an awkward shrug, "I dunno Nick, I mean I'm really happy for you guys but living with a new couple…especially a brand new couple…does have it's awkward moments. Maybe a few, reasonable, ground rules couldn't hurt."

Nick was dumbstruck that Winston actually agreed with Schmidt. Were they right?

Nick had been so wrapped up in the little wordl he and Jess had built for themselves, so blissfully lost in his own happiness he hadn't even stopped to think how it was affecting the others. Quite frankly he didn't care.

He was about to snap back at Winston when he looked down at his friends face and saw how down he looked. Nick remembered it had only been a few days she Daisy finally broke things off between them. Nick wondered how well he'd handle living with a brand new couple if he'd just been dumped. He decided to give Winston a break and so slumped back against the couch.

Schmidt took Nick's silence as a sign of surrender. With a smug smile he continued to reel off his new loft rules.

"Where were we…oh yes, number three; despite your newly joined status you are still considered two separate roommates and will be treated accordingly so." Schmidt said.

"What the hell does that mean Schmidt?" Nick spat bitterly, still furious with this entire conversation.

"Financially." Schmidt said simply. "There will be no couples discounts or 2-4-1 deals here. No matter how many showers you share to conserve water, utilities remain a four way split…" Schmidt paused. "Though of course you won't be sharing any showers as you'd be in breach of rule one."

"You really are a dumbass." Nick growled.

Schmidt shrugged, "Rule number four…this is more directly related to you Jess."

Jess looked up startled, she didn't want anything about this to be directed at her, she just wanted it to be over.

"What the hell have I done?" She asked.

"Well it's you…when you…" Schmidt paused. "We're gunna need you to try and keep it down…when you and Nick…you know…"

Schmidt wiggled his eyebrows at her. Jess stared at him open mouthed.

"Me?"

"Yes Jess you. If you could just try and keep the screams and moans and constant appeals to the Christian Lord to a reasonable decibel then everything will be peachy." Schmidt asked as breezily as though he was asking her to take out the trash.

Jess cheeks flushed crimson, "I don't…I'm not…" she mumbled. "I'm not that bad."

Schmidt rolled his eyes, "Oh please, last night you screamed 'Oh god' so many times I wasn't sure if Nick was pleasuring you or performing an exorcism in there."

"Jar." Nick growled.

Nick's angry response suddenly reminded Jess of his presence and that she wasn't the only one here under the spotlight.

"What about Nick? He's in there too when we're…making…noises." Jess cringed, she felt her cheeks burn.

Nick turned to her and have a her a look that said, '_Hey I thought we were on the same team here!'_

"Sure Nick makes his little grunts and noises but Jess you are seriously _loud_." Schmidt said raising his eyebrows. "I'm all for feedback in the sack, I like to create an interactive sexual space but Jess it's like you're trying to communicate with people in outer Mongolia."

Nick was grinning but trying his best to hide it, he knew Schmidt was making Jess angry and embarrassed but he had to admit his ego was loving the boost.

Winston however couldn't contain himself and let a small chuckle escape his lips. Jess rounded on him.

"Seriously Winston!"

"I'm sorry Jess but the other day I heard you in the elevator…when the doors were closed." He said trying to stop himself from laughing again.

Jess sat back mortified. No one had ever told her she was too loud in bed, usually it was the opposite problem, she was usually timid and placid, all soft moans and gentle sighs.

But with Nick it just felt…different; intense and passionate and amazing every time. She couldn't help the way her body reacted to him, to his hands, his lips, she had no control. And apparently everybody knew it.

Jess saw all the guys were sniggering, even Nick couldn't resist although he was sitting with a more satisfied look on his face. The gut wrenching embarrassment Jess felt at Schmidt's words remained but was now joined by a wild and furious anger.

"Shut up! All of you!" Jess yelled jumping up. "It's not as if I haven't spent the past two years putting up with all the horrible and ear-scarring sex sounds you idiots have made!"

All three guys were taken aback at the small woman yelling furiously at them in her pyjamas and an oversized hoodie.

Jess pointed at Schmidt, "Especially you! I'm probably going to need years and years of therapy to deal with the things I have heard _and _seen in your room Schmidt!"

"True my sexual captain's log is both impressive and substantial…if ya know what I mean." Schmidt replied pointing none too subtly at his crouch.

Nick and Winston called 'jar' in unison again as Jess made a gagging face.

"Like I said Jess, me and Winston live here too and there's only so much we can take. _Oh yes…oh god, right there Nick…oh yes."_ Schmidt said doing a breathless and loud impersonation of Jess. "Sound familiar?"

Winston nodded, "Sounds about right."

"Never do that again." Nick said with a horrified shudder.

Jess glared at all of them and let out a frustrated shriek before storming furiously to her room.

Nick followed tugging on her arm as she reached her door.

"Jess come on, don't be mad." He said still trying to hide his smirk.

Jess tugged her arm away, "It's not funny Nick."

"I know." He said biting his lip.

"You're laughing!" she yelled.

"I'm not." He insisted. "I'm sorry Jess, really…don't listen to Schmidt, he's just being…well Schmidt."

Jess frowned, she was still furious with him. Nick moved a little closer to her, his arms encircled her waist.

"C'mon Jess don't let those two morons ruin today." He said leaning his head down.

Though she was still mad at him and the others over the whole humiliating incident, with his hands on her body Jess could feel her anger melting away. She really did have no self-control when it came to this man.

Nick lent down a little further, moving his face in her hair. "I think we should break a few rules…" his lips brushed lightly against her neck.

Jess moaned lightly at his movements, all anger practically evaporated. She was about to give in when Schmidt's voice called from the living room.

"If you guys are going to have make-up sex then please take it to the bedroom…and try to keep it down."

Jess tensed up immediately as Schmidt's teasing words. Anger flashed across her face again and she roughly shoved Nick's hands away before kicking her door open and slamming it violently behind her.

Nick let out a heavy sigh and turned towards the living room, "Thanks a lot Schmidt!"

* * *

**A/N: Just a warning the next chapter is M! Just because : )**


	5. A Heart to Heart & Breaking The Rules

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated this story...over a month? God I am a bad author. I was away for a couple of weeks and then had some family stuff to deal with so I just didn't have the time to update.**

**This story is not abandoned or forgotten, I'm back now and ready to go, my aim is to get it finished before season 3 starts. 2 and a half weeks...wish me luck :)**

**Just wanted to say a quick thank you for all being patient and I hope people haven't lost interest. **

** Going to pick up where we left off in the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy and as always let me know what you think!**

* * *

Jess stormed out of her room half an hour later dressed in far too many layers given the blistering summer heat outside. Nick sighed heavily to himself as she returned to the living room; this was the ski-mask incident all over again.

Jess refused to meet anyone's eyes as she dashed around the living room searching for her keys, once found she yelled that she was going to CeCe's and then slammed the door without another word.

Nick stood staring at the closed door, confused, disappointed and more than a little pissed off.

"Well I guess your big romantic days off then." Schmidt called from the couch not bothering to look up from the fancy financial magazine he was reading.

Nick rounded on him and glared furiously. "This is all your fault Schmidt!"

Schmidt snapped his head up, "How so Nicholas?"

"Seriously?" Nick yelled storming toward the couch amazed Schmidt couldn't see what he'd done.

"You mean earlier?" Schmidt scoffed, rolling his eyes. "_Pur-lease."_

"You know how Jess is, that she struggles talking about…sex and stuff." Nick barked. "You just had to push it didn't you?"

"Eugh, Jess is a grown ass woman Nick; she needs to stop acting like a silly teenager who's never been kissed before." Schmidt said. "I mean in the two years she's lived here she's had a fair amount of bone and…"

"Schmidt." Nick practically growled his fists naturally clenching.

"Calm down Nick, all I'm saying is Jess is hardly virginal. It's just sex, everyone does it. I myself am somewhat of an expert in the area, in fact if you need any pointers…"

Nick's glare intensified, the last thing he wanted right now was sex advice from Schmidt of all people.

"Look this is Jess we're talking about, you know she doesn't do things like normal people."

Schmidt dropped his magazine, "I knew that little minx was into the freaky stuff! It's always the quiet ones." He said with a small shake of his head. "Damn I knew I should have hit that when she moved in."

Nick suddenly lunged forward, fists flying through the air wildly until one connected hard with Schmidt's nose. Schmidt leapt in the air instantly shrieking in pain, hands covering his face, his magazine hurtling across the room.

"My nose!" he cried turning to Nick, his voice sounding muffled by his hands. "Nick what the hell?"

Nick stood glaring darkly at Schmidt, chest heaving, blood pumping, fists still clenched tightly as though ready to strike again.

"Don't talk about Jess like that." He snarled.

Schmidt didn't answer as he was already rushing towards the kitchen looking for any shiny surface; he quickly grabbed a pot lid and held it up to his face.

"Oh my god is it broken? Please say it's not broken." He said to himself as he gingerly reached out and touched his reddening nose, wincing with the pain. He shot Nick a dark look over his shoulder. "I swear to god Nick if my nose is broken I am going to sue the ugly flannel off your back!"

Nick didn't say anything he was still humming with intense anger towards his best friend.

After a few more moments of assessing his injury Schmidt let out a sigh of relief. It hurt like hell but he was pretty sure it was just bruised not broken. He lowered the pot lid slightly and turned back to face Nick.

"I don't think it's broken. Count yourself lucky Nicholas."

"You count yourself lucky I don't shove that lid through your face." Nick snapped his eyes still dark and angry.

Schmidt waved his arms in the air. "Seriously Nick what the hell is your problem?"

"I told you."

"Because of what I said about Jess? Come on Nick we rag on each other all the time…hell I've said a lot worse before!"

"I don't care. It's different now."

Schmidt rolled his eyes. "What because you two are now doing the bedroom nasty?"

Nick felt his anger bubbling again. "It's not just…we're…" He took a deep breath. "It's not like that."

Schmidt's face fell serious as he stared at Nick for a moment and then slowly set the pot lid back down on the counter.

"Wait, you two…" he asked, then paused. "Is this _thing_ like official now?"

Nick didn't answer but gave a small nod.

"Seriously? You're like a real legit couple, boyfriend and girlfriend…Mr. & Mrs.

Grumpy?"

"Yes." Nick replied through gritted teeth.

Schmidt didn't say anything else but gave a small shake of his head and slowly sat at one of the kitchen bar stools. Nick wasn't sure what had happened, Schmidt appeared to be in a state of shocked contemplation.

After a few more moments of silence Schmidt spoke.

"So you guys are really going to do this?" he asked his voice quiet.

Nick nodded again. Schmidt gave another small shake of his head before he sprung off his stool.

"Are you freaking kidding me right now Nick?" he yelled. "How could you do this?"

Nick was completely taken aback by his reaction; Schmidt was staring back at him looking genuinely angry and a little hurt.

"Do what?" Nick asked.

"The absolutely _horrific_ idea that is you and Jessica Day as a couple!"

Nick's face fell into a confused frown, "Schmidt what are you talking about? You've known about me and Jess from the start…it's hardly new information!"

"Yes I knew you two were bumping uglies and flirting with the silly idea that you two could actually try and date but…a _relationship_?" Schmidt said the last word as though it was the most ridiculous idea in the world.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Look Schmidt we're still trying to figure this out but I wanna make it work. I mean I don't know what will happen or what she really wants but…"

"Please. I've seen the way you two look at each other." Schmidt scoffed then added sadly. "Well I guess it's over then."

"What's over?" Nick asked.

"Us!" Schmidt yelled back.

Nick made confused turtle face. "Wait Schmidt…are you breaking up with me?"

Schmidt glared at him, "This is not a joke Nicholas! Ten years! Ten years of bros over hoes gone just like that!" Schmidt said with click of his fingers.

"Jar." Nick said.

Schmidt ignored him. "All over some blue eyed floozy."

"Don't call Jess a floozy!" Nick snapped. "And nothing's changed…not really."

"Please don't insult me Nick."

"But it's so much fun." Nick said with a small grin.

"Seriously Nick you need to think about this…about how it's all going to play out."

Nick knew what Schmidt was trying to not so subtly say, how Nick was going to screw it all up.

"Schmidt look, this is really none of your business." Nick said getting annoyed all over again.

"The hell it isn't! Like I've said over and over, Winston and I live here as well, so when this all goes wrong and blows up in your face it's going to affect us all!" Schmidt yelled.

Nick was getting real tired of this, of everyone telling him what he and Jess should be doing in _their_ relationship.

"Who says it's going to go wrong?" he snapped back.

"Please Nick, neither of you exactly have stellar romantic resumes." Schmidt said snidely. "I think it would be best for all parties concerned if this relationship-experiment be terminated immediately."

Nick stared at him opened mouth. "Schmidt are you out of your freaking mind?"

"C'mon Nick we all know it's going to happen eventually, you may as well save yourselves all the pain and heartache before you get in too deep and someone gets hurt." Schmidt said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Nick wanted to say that it was already too late for that he was in deep from the moment they uncalled it and decided to try to make this work.

Hell if he was honest with himself he was in from the second he kissed her in the hallway but right now he was so furious it was taking all of his willpower and energy not to punch Schmidt again.

Nick took a deep breath and did his best to push his anger back down. "Look Schmidt I'm not going to break up with Jess just because maybe, _someday _it might make things difficult for you!"

"Fine Nick!" Schmidt snapped. "Then Jess gets me in the divorce."

"Excellent. Where do I sign?" Nick said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Nick."

"So am I."

Schmidt glared at Nick for a moment and looked as though he was about to send another snarky comment his way when his posture suddenly changed. His shoulders fell and a sudden gloomy, almost disheartened look spread across his face.

"Things were so much easier before when it was just us guys, you me and Winston…and Coach." He said forlornly. "Before these women came along and started messing with our heads!"

Nick stared at Schmidt for a moment and couldn't believe what he was hearing from the self-proclaimed top dog and 'vagenius'.

Schmidt slumped back onto the stool with a defeated sigh as Nick walked towards the counter.

"C'mon Schmidty, what's this douce-breakdown really about?" Nick asked, despite the insult the genuine care and concern was evident in his voice.

It was a testament to the fact that despite its general mocking and somewhat dysfunctional nature theirs was a true friendship that only came from knowing someone so well for so long.

As much as Schmidt had pushed Nick's buttons and had driven him to violence, he was still the best friend Nick had, he was closer to him than his own brother and Nick knew there was something serious on his mind.

Schmidt looked up at him and took a deep breath. "How did you know…with Jess I mean, how did you _know_ it was the right time to make a move?"

Nick could hear the genuine interest in his voice and knew it wasn't a lead into some sly dig or inappropriate comment.

"I knew you wanted to make a move forever…"

"You did?" Nick asked.

Schmidt rolled his eyes, "C'mon Nick I've known you for over ten years, and I've seen you pine after plenty of women, you're hardly stealth guy." Nick scowled at him. "But why now?"

Nick opened his mouth to answer not really sure what to say when he stopped himself and considered Schmidt's question.

What had made him cross that invisible line he and Jess had danced around since she moved in two years ago?

Was it really just the increased courage due to the alcohol and strip True American? Was it that Nick couldn't bear that Jess was with Dr. Sam knowing how wrong he was for her?

Or was it the fact that standing in the hallway with her that night Nick just couldn't let another minute pass without having known what it felt like to kiss her?

Or maybe it really was just that damn pink robe that caused Nick to finally snap.

Nick gave a light shrug.

"Honestly man I don't know…it's not like I ever planned on this happening…" _Or thought I'd actually be this lucky, _Nick said in his head. "…But then I kissed her and…"

"What?"

"Everything changed." Nick said simply.

Schmidt nodded in understanding.

Nick sat on the stool beside him. "Is this about CeCe and Elizabeth?"

Schmidt nodded again.

"You gotta make a decision man; it's been nearly three weeks since the wedding."

Schmidt threw his arms up in exasperation. "It's not like picking out a new toothbrush Nick, this is a serious decision!"

"I know Schmidt but you have to choose."

"How can I?" Schmidt said sadly. "They're the only two women I have ever been in love with."

Nick didn't know what to say. He wasn't exactly comfortable with deep emotional talks, Nick tried to avoid them at all costs.

"Elizabeth was my first…everything. She didn't just see me as the fat weird kid; she actually liked me how I was." Schmidt said as though he was still surprised by the fact. "She knows me better than anybody, she's amazing."

"So pick Elizabeth." Nick said.

"But CeCe…oh my dear Cecelia…" Schmidt said wistfully spinning on his stool. "She's my Indian angel…and sex goddess."

Nick rolled his eyes. "So then pick CeCe."

Schmidt snapped his eyes to Nick. "Are you even trying to help?"

"Not really." Nick bit back getting increasingly frustrated with Schmidt again. "Just pick one before they both come to their senses!"

But Schmidt didn't seem to really be listening to him, he sat in a somewhat day-dream like state and muttered to himself. "I can't bear to leave either of them with a broken heart…and of course one seriously devastated vagina."

"Jar!" Nick yelled.

His yell seemed to yank Schmidt back to their conversation.

"I'm afraid Nick." He said lowly.

Nick shifted; a little uncomfortable again, he really hoped Schmidt didn't start to cry. He'd have to punch him again.

"Of what?" he asked.

"What if I make the wrong decision? What if I pick the wrong…"

Nick cut him off, "Schmidt you can't just leave them hanging because you don't have enough balls to pick someone!"

Schmidt shook his head, "No I didn't mean…" he said sadly. "I meant I don't want anybody to get hurt."

"Oh." Nick said not sure how else to respond. He _really_ wasn't good at this.

"I mean CeCe called off her wedding for me! That's crazy!" Schmidt said incredulously. "But Elizabeth…I practically turned her life upset down and begged her to give me another chance, I can't just walk away because CeCe is suddenly available…"

Nick wasn't sure if Schmidt was waiting for him to respond or was simply letting his thoughts spill out loud. But as he sat and listened to his best friends words and saw the hurt and confusion etched on his face Nick realised the fantasy of two women wanting you wasn't as great as he'd thought. Not when you knew were going to break someone's heart, someone you cared about.

Schmidt continued, "I wanted CeCe for so long, I would have done anything to get her but I never felt like I was enough you know?"

Nick let out a small snort, he could definitely relate to that insecurity. Though Schmidt's anxieties over CeCe had been more superficial and related to her modelling world Nick understood the fear of not feeling good enough, that the person you wanted so badly deserved more than you.

"But with Elizabeth I never felt like that, I just felt…happy. It was simple, easy." Schmidt said fondly. "But that was so long ago, I don't know if I can be that guy again…I don't even remember that guy."

Nick understood Schmidt's fear, he was afraid he'd never be enough for CeCe and she would hurt him again and he was afraid he'd lost too much of the old-Schmidt that he would hurt Elizabeth.

Nick sighed, "Look Schmidt I'm not exactly good at all this relationship stuff…"

Schmidt scoffed unable to stop himself.

"Listen do you wanna hear what I have to say or not?" Nick snapped.

Schmidt nodded, "Sorry, yes please continue Yoda."

"Good, so shut ya pie hole." Nick said with a dark glare. "I can't tell you who is right for you Schmidt, they're both awesome and way out of your league but…"

Nick paused, not too sure himself what he was going to say.

"What I think is you gotta take a minute, think about your life…think about the big things and little things, who do you see there, with you?

Schmidt looked both shocked and genuinely impressed. "Wow Nick who knew you were so deep?"

"Can it Schmidt!" Nick snapped.

Schmidt sniggered and held up his hands apologetically.

"Sorry. So you and Jess…in a real _relationship_ now. That's a big step." He paused for a moment then asked. "So when you think about the big and little things…you see Jess?"

Nick looked down at the counter; uncomfortable the focus was now back on him, internally kicking himself for the mushy crap he'd just let slip out.

"I don't know Schmidt…it's only been a few weeks." He mumbled.

Schmidt gave him a doubtful look, "You mean years. I told you I see the way you look at her…the way you have been looking at her for a while."

Nick didn't say anything; he really just wanted to change the subject from him and Jess.

"Look Nick I know I say a lot of stupid stuff and joke about you guys but…" Schmidt gave Nick a serious look. "Just don't mess this up."

"I'm trying but you and Winston didn't exactly help with the little stunt you pulled today!"

Schmidt rolled his eyes, "Ok, ok I get it I'm sorry Jess got upset, really but I meant what I said she needs to grow up." he gave a small shake of his head. "And I also meant the other stuff as well; the rules are _not_ to be broken."

Nick was still angry at the idea he and Jess had to follow any rules in their own apartment but he was tired of arguing with everyone today.

"Whatever." He said with a defeated sigh. "Could you maybe just try and I don't know…maybe have a little more tact? I know it's a foreign concept for you Schmidt but…"

"Fine, fine." Schmidt capitulated. "But _you_ need to control your woman Nicholas, honestly the noises she makes…"

"Schmidt." Nick said the warning clear in his voice.

"Maybe you should just put something in her mouth…" Schmidt said with a creepy wink.

Nick shuddered. "Jar."

* * *

Later that night Nick sat at the kitchen counter reading the ESPN website but he was mostly trying to keep himself busy. Jess had been gone for hours, Nick knew the best thing to do was give her some space but he just couldn't let it go.

An hour or so after she left he'd called her but she didn't answer, after two more unanswered calls Nick left an apologetic voicemail. However all he got in response was a text saying;

**I'm fine. Be back later. J x**

Nick kept hoping she would burst through the door any second; he didn't care if she was still mad at him he just wanted her to come back. But as the hours ticked by he gave up hoping and just decided to wait.

He'd tried to read the same line four times now but he just couldn't concentrate.

"Dammit." He snarled as he slammed the lid of Schmidt's new laptop shut with a little too much force.

At that exact moment the loft door finally swung open, Jess stumbling in arms so full she could barely see where she was going. Nick jumped up immediately and moved to help her, taking the numerous bags from her tiny arms and setting them down on the kitchen counter beside Schmidt's quite possibly broken laptop.

"Thanks." Jess said slightly out of breath as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"No problem." Nick replied then looked to the masses of bags. "What's all this Jess?"

"A peace offering." She said with a genuinely warm smile. Nick felt relief flood through him. "I'm sorry I was such a dufus today."

Jess began unpacking the bags and Nick saw she had got take out from his favourite place, packs of donuts, chocolates, ice cream and a twelve pack of Heislers.

"Jess you didn't need to do all this. I was an idiot before…"

Jess cut him off and shook her head, "No I overreacted...like waaaaaay overreacted! What Schmidt and Winston said I just…" her cheeks instantly flamed red, she took a deep breath. "I got so embarrassed. I've just always been so bad at this stuff…"

Nick smiled and walked around the counter, "I can say categorically that is _not_ true."

Jess blush turned an even darker shade of crimson at Nick words and she busied herself with unpacking the rest of the bags.

"Not at the actual _doing_ it part Nick." She said quickly. "But talking about it and stuff, I just get all flustered and embarrassed…"

Nick moved closer to her, "Don't listen to those two Jess, they're the biggest morons in the history morons!"

Jess laughed and Nick wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know but I thought about what they said and they do have a point, they live here too."

Nick rolled his eyes, "So what? We're not doing anything wrong."

"I know but maybe we should be a little more…" Jess paused trying to think of the right word. "…discreet."

"Like either of those two have ever been discreet." Nick scoffed. "Winston does his Mojo-man dance anytime a girl actually comes back here and Schmidt…well Schmidt should be on some sort of list."

Jess giggled, "Still, we all live here Nick, we need to be fair to them."

Nick frowned and moved his head down, nuzzling into Jess's hair.

"I don't wanna be fair to them. Screw them and screw their stupid rules." His glance fell to the metal counter behind Jess, a dark and dangerous glint in his eyes. "In fact…"

Jess understood Nick's intentions immediately; she could practically see the cogs turning in his mind.

The counter, the kitchen were all part of the communal area, off limits, against the rules and Nick Miller wasn't one for being told what to do. Jess felt Nick tighten his grip around her waist as his lips moved lower, lighting brushing against her neck.

Jess could see it in his mind, what he was going to do, pick her up and take her right there on the counter. Hard and fast and wild until she was clutching and screaming against him, until she completely lost control.

And part of Jess wanted him to so badly, the part that had revelled in the frantic and wildness of the past few weeks but the other part, the seemingly eternal adolescent and awkward part was still so embarrassed.

Before Nick's lips could reach that sensitive spot below her ear and Jess knew she would be lost she wriggled free from his arms.

"Easy tiger…" she said slightly breathless trying to calm the heat that had quickly built as soon as Nick touched her.

She quickly breezed past him and grabbed the two tubs of Ben & Jerry's sitting on the counter appreciating the cool feel against her palms, doing her best to resist the urge to rub the pots against her burning skin.

Nick watched silently as Jess closed the freezer door and quickly darted around the kitchen, grabbing plates and cutlery muttering to herself, confused as to why she had pulled away from him.

Jess turned back to him with a nervous smile, "C'mon let's eat before it gets cold."

Nick nodded and grabbed the bag of take-out food following Jess to the large wooden dining table. Nick pulled Jess chair out for her and she smiled at the sweet gesture but before her butt could touch the seat she jumped immediately in the air.

"Wait!" She squealed.

Nick watched with his usual turtle face expression as Jess skipped to the kitchen and grabbed two beers before quickly taking her seat.

Nick sat down and twirled the bottle in his hands.

"No pink wine tonight Jessica?" he asked, his tone low and suggestive.

Jess took a sip of her beer and hoped Nick would ignore the obvious redness of her cheeks. "Not tonight."

Nick's shoulders fell at her words and he tried not to feel too disappointed. It wasn't because all he wanted from Jess was sex, well actually he did want sex with her all the time, anytime but that wasn't what was bothering him.

He hated that Jess was so skittish around him again, that Schmidt's stupid words had caused all her nervousness to return. It was one of the reasons the last couple of weeks had been so great, their whole 'not over-thinking' things rule had worked great up until now.

Nick hoped the beer, though not as successfully proven as rosé, would help Jess to relax.

But the night didn't get better, it only got worse. Anytime Nick tried to reach out to Jess, to touch her she would shrug him off. Anytime he made a flirtatious suggestion or comment she would awkwardly change the subject to anything else.

The more Nick tried the more Jess pulled away. She chatted nervously with increased speed and incoherence about random topics, including a five minute monologue on the new shade of green yarn she wanted to buy to knit them matching loft holiday sweaters.

The more Jess talked the less Nick did, he became surly and agitated responding to her awkward chatter monosyllabically and pushing his food around his plate like a moody kid.

Nick knew everyone struggled with expressing themselves in some way when it came to relationships, Nick struggled with talking about his feelings and with Jess it was sex. Nick knew she got embarrassed easily and that wasn't going to go away overnight but he was so mad she was pushing him away over it.

More than that the lack of physical conduct with having her so close was driving him crazy.

Jess was muttering way too fast about some cutesy animal YouTube video when Nick forcefully slammed his fork down on the table.

Jess looked up startled, "Nick…what the…"

"Jess this is ridiculous." He snapped looking directly at her. "I know what Schmidt and Winston said upset you and they were idiots…as usual but it's not like what they said is a bad thing. Its sex Jess, just sex! And anyways…who cares what they think!"

"It's what they hear Nick." She said setting her own fork down a little more gently.

"So what?"

"It's embarrassing!" Jess cried.

"Who the hell cares!" Nick near yelled.

"I do Nick! I don't want them to hear _that_, to know when we…when I…" Jess began to stumble over her words, getting flustered all over again.

Nick knew she was still embarrassed but his patience was long gone.

"So what Jess are we just never going to have sex again?" Nick snapped.

Nick was being sarcastic but as the words left his mouth Nick was utterly horrified by the thought.

"Of course not Nick." Jess snapped back. "Don't be so ridiculous."

"_I'm_ being ridiculous? Says the thirty year old woman who still spells out s-e-x or makes up some fluffy alternative word for penis! Just grow the hell up would ya!"

Nick worried he may have gone too far as he saw the dark glare flash across Jess face, he braced himself for a Jess Day know-it-all rant but Jess sat back with a sigh.

"I'm trying Nick." She said softly. "I've just never been good talking about this stuff."

"You talk to CeCe."

Jess looked up at him surprised and a little anxious.

"I heard you the other day." He admitted.

Jess just stared at him slightly panicked at what exactly he had heard but Nick didn't elaborate further.

"That's different with CeCe. I talk to her about everything Nick."

"You can talk to me Jess. I mean I'm the one you're sleeping with not CeCe…right?" he said teasingly.

Jess raised her eyebrows and giggled. "I know Nick but I just can't talk to you about this…it's so embarrassing."

Nick looked genuinely hurt by her words and slumped back in his seat.

"I thought that's what couples did…talk about stuff." He mumbled.

Jess couldn't help the small grin that spread across her flamed face as Nick referred to them as a couple. She was taken aback; did Nick Miller really just say he wanted to talk about their feelings and emotions? When did Nick suddenly become so open and eager to share and Jess was the one who wanted to run and hide.

Jess opened her mouth to respond but as she looked at Nick she was struck by how sombre and disappointed he looked. She realised how hard he was trying and she felt so bad, for as long as she had known Nick Miller he had never been one for talking about how he felt and here he was trying so hard with her. Jess knew he was right, she needed to grow up.

"I know Nick but I…when you…" she stumbled over her words. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. "When you kiss me or touch me or hell half the time when you just look at me it's like I lose all control and I feel so…"

Jess lost her words again as she struggled not to let her embarrassment take over. She paused, struggling to find the right words to adequately describe the way Nick made her feel.

Nick lent back in his chair, he knew this was hard for her and he knew he needed to keep his short fuse in check.

"Jess it's a good thing…" he said.

"I know Nick but sometimes I…its kinda scary." She said softly.

Nick understood what she was struggling to say instantly. Schmidt's stupid comments today hadn't just made her feel embarrassed but brought more feelings to the forefront. It wasn't about the sounds Jess made or how loud she was, it was about the way she lost herself completely to him.

When Nick was with Jess, when his hands and skin were on hers Jess felt like she was being consumed completely and utterly. It wasn't just that she was having the best sex of her life (which she was) but it was how she felt, of what it meant between them and the fear of what would happen if it ended. Nick understood because he felt the exact the same way.

Every time Jess lay writhing and coming apart beneath him Nick felt ecstasy and desire unlike anything before but he also knew it would never be enough.

He would always want her, he wanted her now, desperately, rules and discretion be damned. Nick needed her, needed her to lose control and scream his name. He needed to show her how he felt.

Nick was done talking. Without a word he stood up and yanked Jess to her feet by her elbow. Jess murmured a confused 'what the hell' which quickly transformed into a small squeal as Nick picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, fireman style, before stomping purposefully to his bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

Everything happened so fast that Jess's mind was still spinning. One minute she was sitting with Nick were at the dining room table talking and suddenly he swept her off her feet (again) and was now pressed up against his bedroom door.

Nick's hands encircled her waist as he stared down at her, his eyes dark and intense. Jess felt her skin burn just from his look, she knew what he wanted and she wanted it too, desperately but a part of her felt suddenly so nervous.

"Nick…" she breathed softly. "Maybe we should…"

But then Nick mouth was on her and Jess instantly forgot what she wanted to say. Nick kept one hand tightly on her hips as he pressed the length of his body against hers, caging her beneath him against the hard wood of the door.

Nick kissed her roughly as he ground himself against her core, Jess could feel how hard he was already through the material of his jeans, without thinking she moaned loudly against his mouth, her body revelling in the delicious feel of the friction between them. Nick grinned at the sound and Jess instantly panicked that someone else might hear.

As if he could read her mind Nick broke his lips from hers, trailing kisses across her face until his mouth was at her ear.

"Don't think about it Jess." he said hotly as he nipped at the skin beneath her ear.

Jess mewled and bit down on her lip to stop herself making any more sounds.

"Just let go." Nick whispered.

Jess grabbed the back of his neck and kissed Nick hard; crashing her mouth on his, as long as Nick's lips were on hers Jess couldn't make too much noise.

Nick kissed her back roughly, his tongue pushing into her mouth seeking out her own as one hand dropped down tracing the curve of her ass.

Jess gasped softly against his mouth as Nick pushed her body upwards, wrapping her legs around his waist instantly, her arms desperately clinging around his neck. Nick used the weight of his body to support her tiny frame as he pressed Jess into the hard door, still grinding himself against her so roughly the door began to rattle.

The sound of the intermittent banging of the door sent sparks of anxiety through Jess, it was too loud, someone would definitely hear.

Jess shook her head lightly. "Nick no…door…" She stammered against his lips. "…bed."

But Nick simply ignored her request; he lent back and took in the ragged and desperate woman trapped in his arms. Nick couldn't help but grin at the sight, slowly he moved one hand across her hip slipping between her thighs and gently rubbed the material of her soaked panties.

Jess arched her back and tried to stifle the cry forming so desperately in her throat as Nick's fingers torturously pushed the flimsy lace to one side, his fingers brushing against her lightly, his thumb grazing over her throbbing bud.

Digging her nails hard into Nick's flesh, her eyes fluttered closed, Jess tightened her legs around him, forcing his body closer her own bucking against his hand. She moaned unable to stop herself, she needed so much more than his slow delicate ministrations, the fire building inside her was becoming desperate.

"N-Nick…" she moaned as quietly as she could as she tried to pull him even closer.

Again Nick ignored her, burying himself into the curve of her neck, his lips nipping and sucking hotly at her skin before he slipped two fingers inside her. Jess's breathing hitched as she clamped around his fingers causing Nick to groan against her neck.

Jess clutched desperately to Nick as he moved his fingers expertly within her, his thumb continuing to circle her, it felt so good she wanted to cry out, scream the freaking loft down at what this man was going to her but she didn't. Jess bit down so hard on her lip she was surprised she didn't draw blood, she mumbled incoherently shaking her head roughly from side to side.

Nick broke his lips from her skin.

"Jessica." He said his voice dark and determined as he curled his fingers inside her and increased the pressure of his thumb against her most sensitive spot.

Jess's eyes snapped open immediately at the heated sound of her name from his lips and clung even tighter to his shoulders. Nick felt his brow furrow in frustration, normally at this point Jess would be writhing and moaning and begging him for release, Nick knew she was close but she was holding herself back.

_God she was even more stubborn than I realised_, Nick thought to himself, _time to up your game Miller._

As quietly as she could, Jess rolled her hips against him, riding Nick's fingers trying to bring herself closer to her silent release. She needed to let go soon, she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to contain herself.

But then Nick suddenly stopped his movements, Jess wanted to scream out as she felt his hand fall away leaving her desperate and teetering on the edge.

Jess glared furiously at him, her hands still roughly gripping at him.

"Nick." She said again, this time her voice hot, wanton and more than a little pissed off. "What the…"

Nick quickly silenced her with a kiss, hard and rough whilst he simultaneously set Jess's body back down on the floor. She was still so unravelled and impatient for Nick she kissed him back hungrily, grinding and rubbing herself against his body, craving more of his touch.

Loving how wild and frantic she was becoming Nick pulled back and Jess moaned at more loss of contact with him. Pouting, lips bruised from his kisses, she looked up at him but the gleam in his eyes told her this was far from over.

Nick snatched roughly at the hem of her dress, pooling the material in his hands as he peeled it upwards. Jess briefly pushed her body away from the door so Nick could whip the garment off her, his hands immediately moved to her bra-clad breasts, kneading softly, the lace material scratching at her already hardened nipples.

Forcing herself to bite back another moan Jess came to the realisation Nick was wearing far too many clothes. Within seconds she had whipped his shirt off, exposing his heaving chest before her hands quickly get to work on his belt. Jess tugged impatiently at the infuriating leather strap when she felt Nick's hands clasp around her wrists, pulling them away.

Jess glared up at him, a half confused, half furious look on her face but Nick simply grinned and raised his eyebrows in response. Hooking his fingers into the edge of her lace panties Nick slowly pulled them down as he fell to his knees in front of her.

"Oh…" was all Jess could whisper breathlessly in response stepping out of her underwear.

Nick snaked one hand from the bottom of her leg upwards tracing the back of her thigh, hooking one leg over his shoulder. Jess dug one hand into the now exposed flesh of Nick's shoulder whilst the other clung onto the door handle trying to keep herself upright as she desperately waited for what was to come.

Jess heard a low growl from Nick as he moved forwards and then his mouth was on her, Jess felt as though a bolt of electricity surge through her entire body at the sensation.

"Uh…God…" she moaned as Nick's tongue lapped at her, moving her hand from his shoulder and fisting into his hair.

She was gripping and pulling so tight on his messy brown locks as she bucked against his mouth, her whole body trembling frantically at the feel of his expert tongue.

Nick pulled her bud into his mouth and sucked, Jess whimpered above him still refusing to fully let herself go. Nick's eyes darkened at her continued stubbornness as he slowly slid two fingers back inside her.

Jess was unable to stop the small cry that fell from her lips as she naturally bucked harder in response to his movements. She was struggling to control herself with Nick's amazing mouth on her, without meaning to she released her death like grip on the door handled and banged her palm against the door.

A satisfied grin flickered across Nick's lips as he continued to suckle at her pearl. Jess was still trying to fight it but he knew she was so close to unravelling but he wanted more, he wanted her to come undone completely. He expertly curled his fingers inside her as his teeth grazed at her swollen clit, sucking even harder.

Jess just couldn't fight it anymore, her body couldn't hold out against him any longer. Her entire being felt like it was on fire, without thinking or worrying about who could hear Jess banged her hand against the door again, louder and harder throwing her head back as she cried out, unable to stop herself.

"God… Nick, yes...yes…god yes!" she screamed banging her fist against the door with every desperate word.

Nick felt her clench around him and curled his fingers deeper inside her. Jess thrust her hips forwards, her body shuddering fiercely and slamming back against the door, Nick's name practically screaming from her lips over and over again as she reached the most amazing and intense orgasm.

Nick continued to stroke and softly lap as Jess rode out the waves of her pleasure, waiting until he felt her fingers relaxed their vice-like grip in his hair as he slowly rose back to his feet, kissing his way up her exposed body as he did so.

Jess's body was still shaking and humming with pleasure in his hold, her skin glistened with sweat and that post-climax glow yet her skin still burned at the feel of his lips, wanting more. Nick trailed his lips across her chest, collarbone and neck, he was about to reclaim her lips when they were both startled by a loud and furious hammering on the other side of his bedroom door.

"Major rule breakage!" the enraged voice of Schmidt yelled from the hallway. "My ears are practically bleeding out here!"

Schmidt awaited their response, tapping his foot impatiently expecting the two criminals to open the door and make their sheepish apologies. However as he lent his ear against the door all he heard was a mischievous giggle, the words _your turn cowboy _and the unmistakable sound of bodies collapsing against Nick's battered bed springs.

Schmidt banged his fist angrily against the door again.

"Animals!" he muttered before stomping back towards his empty bedroom.


	6. Decisions, A Double Date & A Deal

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so glad people haven't given up on this story! I'm really enjoying getting back into writing it and hoping to get the next couple of chapters up quicker.**

**Obviously this is essentially a Nick & Jess story because well come on they are just amazing together! But I also want to try and bring the other characters stories in as much as possible. But don't worry there will still be plenty of Ness fun :)**

* * *

Nick wasn't really sure when or why it happened but sometime in the weeks following the wedding that never was he started writing again. He didn't tell anyone, he didn't need the snide comments from Schmidt or the Winston guilt trip or worst of all the Jess Day excitement and enthusiasm.

Having re-read his first draft of _Julius Pepperwood – Zombie Detective_ Nick decided it was…well, abysmal. Initially he decided to start over, forget Julius and his zombie clients, come up with something fresh and new but for some reason he just couldn't let the story go.

Nick had a feeling that maybe it had something to do with Julius's sidekick. Nick noticed as he planned out the plot line of his new novel the story had evolved from blood-filled zombie adventures to have a more…romantic feel. Julius seemed to be spending more and more time with his gal Friday, Jessica Night.

What surprised Nick most about his new version of _Pepperwood _was that it was actually good. Even if it was to Nick's novice eyes it seemed smart, funny and genuinely intriguing.

Nick had no doubt to the reason for his sudden burst of inspiration. The irony of the similarity between Julius constant desire to be around his spunky know-it-all sidekick and the reality of Nick's own preferred way to spend his day was not lost on the author himself.

With the exception of Nick's shifts at the bar, he and Jess barely spent much time apart. They were both making the most of her teacher summer vacation and enjoying their summer romance.

That was why Nick was so disappointed to wake up this morning alone with a beautifully scribbled note from Jess saying she had gone to CeCe's. Nick guessed it was probably a 'girl emergency' and decided he was better off not knowing the full details of CeCe's lady problems.

So Nick took his unexpected (and frankly unwanted) free morning to work on Julius and Jessica's next adventure fighting the forces of the un-dead whilst struggling with their growing attraction to one another.

Nick was busy typing, making numerous spelling mistakes when Schmidt burst into his room, without knocking of course.

"There you are Nick I have been looking for you everywhere!" Schmidt snapped.

Nick quickly thrust the lid of his laptop shut and spun around to face his roommate. "Here I am in my room, how shocking."

Schmidt eyed him suspiciously, casting a quick glance at the now closed computer; Nick's nervous behaviour had not gone unnoticed.

"What were you doing on the computer?" Schmidt asked.

"Wha…I…err…" Nick could feel the sweat forming on his back as his brain struggled to come up with a plausible lie. "…Nothing."

Narrowing his eyes Schmidt stepped forward, hand on his hip. "Oh Nick you cannot possibly still be looking at porn with all the rule-breaking and ear damaging sex you've been having!"

Nick grinned at Schmidt's words; he and Jess were very much enjoying their revolution against Schmidt's one man dictatorship, most recently last night in the shower where they had used Schmidt's brand new papaya body gel, which Nick knew Schmidt was still pretty pissed about.

Despite how much Nick knew he would enjoy teasing Schmidt he wanted to keep the attention away from the true contents of his laptop so instead quickly changed the subject.

"What do you want Schmidt?" Nick asked.

"Well Nicholas…" Schmidt went to sit down on the edge of Nick's bed but stopped himself as he noticed something that caught his eye.

Eyebrows raised Schmidt bent down and slowly pulled a small piece of bright pink lacey material from the beneath the mess of tangled sheets.

"Very nice." He said with an impressed nod as he held the panties up to the light.

Nick jumped up immediately, "Give me those!"

"I never knew hot pink was your colour Nick." Schmidt said with a snigger.

Nick glared and snatched Jess's underwear from Schmidt's grasp and glared. "Is there a point to your presence in my room Schmidt?"

Schmidt laughed and sat down on the bed. "Yes actually Nick, what are you doing tonight? More accurately what are you and Jess doing tonight?"

"Why?" Nick asked dubiously. "Because I think I can safely speak for Jess on this one and say a threesome is _not _happening Schmidty."

"You _wish_ you were so lucky." Schmidt said rolling his eyes as Nick sniggered. "No I was thinking more of a foursome actually…"

Nick's grin fell instantly and was replaced by a look of horror; as much as he hoped this was a joke with Schmidt you could never be too careful.

"Listen Schmidt I…I don't think…" Nick began.

Schmidt waved his hand airily cutting him off, "Calm yourself Nick as if I would ever enter into any act of sexual congress with _you, _even if it did include Jess. I mean it just wouldn't be enjoyable…I'd spend the whole time coaching you."

Nick glared at him, not so much angry at the swipe at Nick's sexual prowess but Schmidt's mention of Jess, even in an off-hand comment.

"Anyways Nick when I said foursome what I meant was…a double date." Schmidt said slightly sheepishly.

"Oh." Nick said genuinely surprised. "Ok, so I guess this means you finally made your choice?"

Schmidt nodded. "Yep, you were right Nick when I thought about it, about what you said…the choice was so clear to me."

Nick opened his mouth to ask exactly _who_ this right choice was when he heard the answer call from the kitchen.

"Schmidt, you ready to go to lunch?" called a voice Nick recognised instantly, calling his mind back to his college days.

"Coming." Schmidt called back then turned to Nick. "Listen check with Jess about tonight, but it would mean a lot if you guys came."

"Sure man, we'll be there." Nick said with a nod.

He watched as Schmidt left the room and suddenly understood CeCe's emergency.

* * *

"I mean I just don't get it!" CeCe yelled waving her arms frantically. "How could he pick her?"

Jess sat on the couch and watched as her best friend paced back and forth ranting before her and was reminded of a time not so long ago when their roles had been reversed. Although Jess's romantic drama had a much more happier end than CeCe's.

"I don't know Ceece." Jess said softly. "What exactly did Schmidt say?"

CeCe let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't know I mean its Schmidt…he always talks in these weird riddles and metaphors…he came over last night and said he wanted to talk. I figured he'd finally decided who he wanted to be with and…I thought he'd picked me…"

Jess's heart ached as she heard the pain in her best friend's voice.

"When he showed up, he'd said the usual spiel about how hard this all was and that he didn't want to hurt anybody…" her voice trailed off slightly as she tried to composed herself. "He said all this stuff about big things and who would be there…and then all this crap about how we're from different worlds. I'm a model not a Martian for god's sake!"

CeCe clenched her fists and let out a furious screech, "He's just so infuriating! This is like the whole damn White Fang thing all over again!"

"CeCe…" Jess said soothingly.

CeCe stopped pacing and her breathing slowly began to calm, the anger faded and Jess saw the hurt and pain etched on her face.

"I called off my wedding for him…" CeCe said her voice breaking as she held back the tears. "He told me that he wanted to be with me…that he _loved_ me."

Jess stood up and pulled her friend close. "It's ok sweetie."

Though she hated to show her emotions, even to her best friend, CeCe just couldn't hold the pain in anymore. She buried her head in Jess shoulders and sobbed. She cried, her breathing becoming more and more erratic. Jess held her as she sobbed, rubbing her back soothingly.

After a few moments, through the sobs and tears CeCe softly wept "I just really thought he would pick me."

Jess pulled back and took in her friend; a person she had known for as long as she could remember. She had seen CeCe go through so much and become one of the strongest, toughest people Jess knew, she didn't take crap from anyone and didn't let anything hurt her. This was why it was so much harder to see her so distraught. Jess found herself angrier than she had ever been.

"I have no idea what Schmidt is thinking; he must have fallen and hit his head or something!" Jess said. "You Cecelia Parekh are the most amazing, funny, beautiful person in the freaking universe and Schmidt doesn't deserve you."

CeCe smiled through the tears, "Thanks Jess but I think that's kind of what the best friend is legally bound to say in these situations."

Jess shrugged, "Maybe but that doesn't make it any less true." Jess gave her a serious look. "I mean it Ceece you're amazing and you deserve something amazing, more than Schmidt, more than Shivrang…"

"Eurgh Shivrang…don't remind me." CeCe said pulling herself free from Jess's arms.

"What?" Jess asked watching as CeCe moved to the end table next to her apartment door.

CeCe returned clutching a small rectangular card in her hand and thrust it towards Jess. Jess took the card, looked at the picturesque image of a palm tree and crystal blue ocean on the one side and quickly scanned the handwritten text on the other.

Jess had barely started reading when she looked up with a look of utter shock. "No way, Shivrang actually sent you a postcard from his Honeymoon?"

CeCe nodded, "Yup, it seems him and Elaine eloped to Vegas straight after our non-wedding and then flew down to Cabo."

"Cabo…wait, he took Elaine on your Honeymoon, seriously?" Jess asked dumbstruck.

CeCe nodded again. "That's not even the worst part. Read the last line."

Confused and intrigued Jess scanned down to the bottom of Shivrang's words and read the last line.

_I hope you and Schmidt will be as happy as Elaine and I are. I'm sorry it ended this way but at least we can now be with the ones with truly love._

"Oh." Jess said looking up at her friend.

"Yep." CeCe said with a dark smile. "Guess not everybody gets a happy ending after all huh?"

Jess dropped the postcard to her side. "CeCe I…"

But CeCe shook her head violently and cut Jess off, "No I don't wanna talk about it, I am _done_ talking about Schmidt or Shivrang ok?"

Jess nodded, "Ok, so what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna drink." CeCe said simply before heading towards her kitchen.

"CeCe no." Jess groaned. "It's barely lunchtime."

"So what?" CeCe said returning with a bottle of liquor in each hand, one Jess immediately identified as tequila, the other was a clear liquid with no label which made Jess's stomach turn. "It's bound to be Happy Hour somewhere in the world."

Jess rolled her eyes, "CeCe do you really think getting trashed will make you feel better about all of this?"

CeCe set the unidentified bottle down and gave Jess a dark glare.

"Jess in the past month I have called off my wedding, embarrassed and disrespected my entire family, cost my mom a fortune, all because I thought I was going to be with the man I loved…a man whose now decided that he doesn't want me." CeCe said her voice void of any emotion but anger.

"Ceece…" Jess began.

"I don't wanna feel better, right now I just wanna forget." CeCe said handing her the tequila. "You're supposed to be my best friend Jess…_this_ is what I need."

Jess remembered all the times CeCe had been there for her, when Spencer had chested, when she lost her job, whenever Jess needed CeCe she had always been there to make her feel better, whether it was watching Dirty Dancing ten times on repeat or holding her yarn whilst she knitted the pain away. CeCe always did whatever it took to make Jess feel better.

With a nod Jess reached out and took the bottle, ripping the cap off and taking the biggest gulp she could handle without spitting in back out.

"Blaaaaa." She choked as the alcohol burned her throat.

"That a girl Day." CeCe said opening the clear still unidentified liquid and downing a much larger gulp than Jess had managed.

CeCe swallowed with no shuddered or need to vomit and gave Jess a look that said; _your turn._

Jess nodded and braced herself for another swig, hoping Nick didn't have any big plans for them tonight.

* * *

It was now 7.50 and Nick was beyond anxious, Jess still wasn't home and he'd barely heard from her all day. After Schmidt had left earlier Nick sent a text asking her to go for dinner, conveniently omitting that dinner was a double date with Schmidt and Elizabeth.

However all Nick got by reply (and a good two hours later) was a message he could barely decipher as English. Nick had tried to call numerous times but only got her voicemail.

Nick sat on the couch and checked his phone one more time but still nothing.

"Nick is Jess back yet? Has she even called?" Schmidt barked appearing in his bedroom doorway.

Nick tossed his silent phone down beside him. "Not in the past three minutes since you asked Schmidt."

"Well forgive me for actually wanting to make our reservation." Schmidt snapped. "Where the hell is your woman? I thought you two were permanently joined at your lady parts."

Schmidt and Elizabeth had been ready for their 8 o'clock reservation for over twenty minutes and Nick knew his friend hated to be late but Nick was too pissed off to deal with his neurotic ocd-ness right now.

Nick turned and gave Schmidt a furious glare.

"If you really wanna know she's at CeCe's." Nick said bluntly.

The mention of CeCe's name silenced Schmidt immediately.

"Right err well I'll just…call the restaurant and see if they can hold our table for a while." he mumbled walking back into his room.

"Yeah why don't you do that." Nick spat back.

Schmidt didn't bother to answer he quickly shut his bedroom door.

Nick knew he shouldn't have snapped at Schmidt, knew that this had to be hard for him too but he didn't care, he was already well into full grumpy Nick Miller mode. He reached out for his cell and was about to call Jess for the umpteenth time when he heard a strange scratching sound at the door.

His fingers still hovering over the dial button Nick slowly got to his feet, the scratching sound now seemed to mix with what Nick thought was a soft whimper and a jingling sound.

In full turtle face mode Nick swung the door open, not sure what he expected to find but completely awestruck by the sight before him; Jessica Day sprawled out drunk off her ass, keys in hand on the floor of the hallway.

"Jess, what the hell?" Nick said staring down at his inebriated girlfriend.

"Nicholasssssssssssssssssss!" Jess said her voice slow and slurred. "D-Did you change the locks?"

* * *

Nick immediately fell to the floor, concern and worry etched on his face. He reached out and pulled Jess up so she was sitting, her head lolling from side to side.

"Jess, are you ok?" He asked brushing the mess of hair out of her face.

Jess mumbled something Nick couldn't possibly make-out clearly, he wasn't even sure she was using actual words. She continued to sway where she sat, her eyes struggling to focus.

"Jess?" Nick asked again given her the slightest shake.

Jess looked up her eyes wide in surprise as if Nick had just appeared out of nowhere. Her confused look suddenly transformed into something else, she fluttered her eyes and wiggled her body closer making what Nick could only describe as a purring sound.

"Well helllllllo there good looking." She slurred.

Nick pulled back and narrowed his eyes at her. "Jess wait… are you _drunk_?"

"Of course not Nicholas…" Jess stammered still swaying; she put her hand to her mouth and gagged slightly. "Although…I'm not sure I'm not-not drunk."

"Brilliant." Nick said rolling his eyes. "What the hell happened?"

"I was b-being a good b-best f-friend…" Jess said unable to stop the hiccups that came between her words.

"To who, Charlie Sheen?" Nick snapped.

"Pssssh you." Jess said poking a finger in his cheek, then lightly stroking down the stubble. "I like your face N-Nick…"

"Thanks Jess." Nick said unable to stop the small smile appearing on his face. "Yours isn't bad either."

Jess grinned and giggled like a school girl then her eyes went even wider than usual. "Heyyyy, make the face." She said poking him again.

"What face?" Nick asked trying to swat her hand away.

"The t-turtle face." Jess said grinning.

"I do not make a turtle face Jessica." Nick snapped but he knew the very same expression was forming on his face as he spoke.

"Do itttttttttttt."Jess cried flinging herself backwards on the floor again.

"Whoah easy Jess." Nick said grabbing a hold of her arm before her head hit the hard floor.

As Jess was pulled back up her happy intoxicated silliness seemed to fall away and she seemed almost gloomy.

"Schmidt picked Elizabeth." She said quietly.

A heavy sigh escaped Nick; he'd guessed Jess's unusual current drunken state was a result from comforting CeCe.

"I know." He said pulling Jess to her feet. "C'mon let's get you inside."

"Ooof!" Jess said as Nick heaved her up easily. "Why aren't you strong boy?"

"Man Jessica, I'm a man." Nick said as he set Jess on her feet but ensured that he held her close; he wasn't convinced she would be able to keep her body upright on her own.

Jess looked Nick up and down gave him an appreciative grin, stroking her hands up his chest. "Yes you are…rawrrrrr."

"Oooook Jess. Time for bed."

Jess grinned excitedly. "Now that sounds like a most e-excellent idea..."

Jess gave Nick the biggest over the top wink and wiggled her eyebrows. Nick gave a small shake of his head.

"To sleep Jessica." He said.

Jess's face scrunched up in disappointment. "Ahhhhh t-that's no fun."

Nick rolled his eyes as he dragged Jess back through the front door, kicking it shut behind him and began to steer Jess towards their bedrooms. But Jess suddenly stopped walking and stood looking confused.

Still keeping his arms around her for support Nick looked down at her "What?"

"I thought we were going out for dinner." Jess said.

Nick shook his head, "No, no, no, no way is _that_ happening now."

"W-why not?" Jess hiccupped. "I like food."

"Yes, yes food is good." Nick said trying to tug Jess forwards. "But I think a double date with Schmidt and Elizabeth is best for another…less trashed- Jess night."

Jess stopped again. "W-wait…whaaaaaaaat? A double date with Schmidt and…_her._"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Elizabeth yes. For some reason Schmidt thought it would be fun."

"Ok let me just get changed…" she nodded moving forward but then stopped herself and brought her hand to her mouth again. "…and maybe throw up a little and I'll be go to good."

Nick shook his head furiously, "No Jess we are _not _going."

"Yes we are Nick; I'm going to give Schmidt a piece of m-my mind."

"I'm not worried about your mind Jessica it's more your legs! You can barely stand up!" Nick replied.

Jess waved her hand dismissively. "So I'll sit down and yell at Schmidt the s-spineless…"

"Someone say my name?" Schmidt asked appearing in the kitchen hand-in-hand with Elizabeth.

Jess spun around on the spot, dragging Nick with her and glared at Schmidt.

"You!" she spat. "You good for nothin' scoundrel…why I oughta…"

Both Schmidt and Elizabeth were taken aback by Jess's response as she shook her fist at Schmidt like a 1940s gangster.

"Nick?" Schmidt asked for some sort of explanation.

Shifting his arm around Jess to steady the both of them Nick gave a quick, awkward smile, "Sorry guys we're gonna have to take a rain check on dinner. Jess isn't feeling well…"

Jess pushed herself away from Nick, spinning as she did so nearly falling on her ass.

She straightened herself, "I'm finnnnnnnne Nicholas!"

"Err Jess, I'm over here. That's a plant." Nick said tugging on her elbow turning her back to face him.

Jess looked at Nick and then back to the potted plant and burst into a fit of high pitched giggles. "I thought you were looking a little green Miller!"

Nick rolled his eyes as Jess laughed loudly at her own joke, both Elizabeth and Schmidt let out a small chuckle.

"Excellent." Schmidt said grinning. "I love drunk Jess, she's hilarious!"

"See at least _someone _appreciates my humour _Nick._" Jess said staring at Nick.

"I think he's laughing at you not with you Jess." Nick muttered.

Jess shrugged and wriggled her arm free from Nick's hold, "Whatever turtle face. Give me five minutes to freshen up and we shall go to the place with the food."

Spinning on her heels she turned back to them. "Who's up for Mexican? I'm feeling Margaritaaaaaaaaaas bitches!"

She winked and clicked her fingers at them before skipping off down the hall way screeching _ay, ay, ay _in a drunken Spanish accent at the top of her lungs.

The others watched as she stumbled drunkenly into her room still singing to herself when suddenly her drunken song was interrupted by a crashing sound and a heavy thud.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Jess…are you alright?"

"I'm a-ok partner!" she yelled back from her room.

Nick sighed heavily and turned back to Schmidt and Elizabeth. "Maybe we should order in instead?"

* * *

When Jess finally emerged from her bedroom she appeared to be in a very different state of mind. Her eyes were still half closed but she could hear the sound of voices in the living room, groaning she stumbled forwards using her hands to trace along the walls to guide her.

"Well there she is!" A far too loud Schmidt yelled as she appeared in the iron curtain archway. "Portland's answer to Lindsay Lohan!"

"Shut up Schmidt." Jess grumbled slowly lowering herself to the floor in front of the couch where Nick sat and rested her head on the coffee table.

Nick lent forward, "How you feeling boozy? Wanna beer?" he asked tipping his Heisler bottle to her.

Jess looked up and gagged at the thought of more alcohol and shoved his arm away. "No more. Never again."

Schmidt laughed, "Isn't that Nick's mantra every morning?"

Nick glared at Schmidt. "Hilarious Schmidt."

Jess returned her head to the table. "Eurgh. What time is it?"

"Nearly ten." Nick said leaning back against the couch. "You went to your room to get changed, trip over a lamp and crashed out."

"Causing us to miss our reservation at Cafe Beaujolais." Schmidt snapped.

Jess rolled her head to one side, "Sorry guys."

"Don't worry about it Jess." Elizabeth said. "I'd much rather have Chinese then fancy French snails anyway."

Jess was confused but as she rolled to face the other side she noticed the array of opened Chinese take-out boxes scattered across the coffee table. The smell hit Jess and she sat up instantly, hand covering her mouth.

"Feeling a little delicate Jess?" Schmidt teased.

"I'm…fine." Jess murmured underneath her hand.

Schmidt grinned and grabbed a box with bright red sauce around the lid, shoving it under her nose, "We saved you some, kung-po chicken?"

"Bleugh." Jess said batting his hand away as she struggled not to throw up.

"Cut it out Schmidt." Nick snapped.

Schmidt set the food down and laughed. Elizabeth slapped him playfully but hard on the arm.

"C'mon Schmidt you're just jealous Jess can handle her drink more than you." She said.

Jess gave Elizabeth a forced smile. "Thanks."

Elizabeth gave Jess a genuinely warm smile in return, "Hey no problem. I'm impressed really; I haven't been able to do midday drinking since college."

Schmidt scoffed, "Yes acting like a drunken mess is so impressive Jess. I guess it's true what they say, couples really do start to rub off on each other."

"Hey!" Nick said scowling at Schmidt.

"Actually Schmidt I was with CeCe." Jess said flatly.

Schmidt's whole body tensed instantly, the smug grin disappearing from his face. Shifting uncomfortably beside Elizabeth he cleared his throat.

"I know…Nick said. How is she?" he asked.

Jess glared up at him, "How the hell do you think she is Schmidt?"

"Jess." Nick said warningly.

Jess shot Nick a look over her shoulder and shook her head.

"Don't 'Jess' me Nick." She snapped turning her attention back to Schmidt. "Seriously Schmidt, what the hell?"

Thick tension filled the room, no one needed to ask what Jess was referring to, it was the subject they had tried to avoid all night.

"Look Jess you have no idea how hard this was. I didn't want to hurt CeCe but…" Schmidt began.

"Well you did. You hurt her bad Schmidt." Jess said with the sought of anger only a best friend could muster.

"I know." Schmidt said simply.

"C'mon Jess now's not the time." Nick said.

Jess ignored Nick.

"You said that you loved her, chased her for months and months…" Jess ranted. "You did everything you could to get her back from Robbie and Shivrang, you sabotaged her wedding…"

"As a friend!" Schmidt yelled.

Jess's head was killing her and she was in no mood for Schmidt's excuses, "Whatever Schmidt. You said you loved her more than anyone and what now you're just over it?"

"Jess this isn't any of your business." Schmidt said.

"The hell it isn't, CeCe is my best friend." Jess narrowed her eyes. "You've made the biggest mistake of your life letting her go."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked the offence clear in her voice.

Jess shook her head, "Look Elizabeth I'm sorry, that wasn't directed at you."

"Really? Cause it sounds like you think your friend is better than me."

Jess shook her head, instantly regretting the action, her brain felt like it was about to explode.

"No I didn't mean…you're great Elizabeth, amazing and I know you guys were college sweethearts but CeCe…" Jess began not entirely sure what she trying to say.

But Elizabeth cut her off leaning forward, "Listen Bambi-eyes I know that CeCe is your best friend and I usually don't give two craps about the whole mean girl thing but you have no idea what's between me and Schmidt."

Jess shank back a little where she sat.

"I knew Schmidt before he was the way he is now, before he was the narcissistic pretty boy you all wanna punch in the face half the time…before he was the guy you think is such a douchebag you make him put money in a damn jar!" Elizabeth continued.

"Aww thanks sweetie." Schmidt chipped in.

Elizabeth ignored him. "The Schmidt I know is kind and sweet and thoughtful… he makes me laugh all the time…he didn't care what anybody thought…" she said in the affectionate way a person did when they remembered their first love.

"I don't know anything about Schmidt and CeCe's relationship because I don't know CeCe but I _know_ Schmidt…" Elizabeth paused and added. "…I might not be a freaking model or whatever but I love Schmidt."

Jess didn't know what to say, her headache was getting worse by the minute and the overthinking was making it worse. Everything felt sore and fuzzy. She was still so angry, angry that Schmidt had hurt CeCe, angry that her best friend was so heartbroken she wanted to drink the memories away, angry that she would now be stuck in the middle of this mess all over again.

In her newly awakened and painfully hung-over state Jess had taken it out on Elizabeth who she knew had done nothing to deserve it except be with the person she loved. This made Jess feel the worst of all.

"Elizabeth…I'm…" Jess began.

Elizabeth held up a hand to silence Jess.

"You know what I think I'm going to go." She said standing up, Schmidt followed instantly.

Jess hung her head shamefully, knowing she was the reason Elizabeth was leaving.

Elizabeth grabbed her purse and jacket, waved a silent good bye to Nick who nodded in response; Jess noted how quiet he had been throughout the whole thing.

"Feel better Jess." Elizabeth said before she left without looking back.

Schmidt followed closely, hovering at the loft door, turning back to Nick and Jess before he left. "Thanks for tonight guys…meant a lot to have your support."

* * *

The door slammed to a close and the loft was filled with a taut silence as Nick and Jess sat alone. Jess dragged her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, chewing on her bottom lip the way she had done as a kid when she knew she was in trouble.

Nick said nothing as he stood up, grabbing the empty beer bottles from the coffee table and storming towards the kitchen. Jess watched him anxiously, she knew he was mad at her and she didn't blame him, she was so mad at herself. Jess flinched as Nick thrust the bottles roughly into the recycling, the sound of the crashing glass hurting her already sore head.

"I'm sorry Nick." She said as the room returned to silence.

Nick tossed a few more empties away, his face tight as he said "I don't think its mean you need to apologise to Jess."

"I know." Jess said with a heavy sigh as she dragged herself to her feet. She grabbed the dirty plates from the table and slowly strolled to the kitchen, setting them in the sink.

"You were way out of line Jess." he said.

Jess felt her shoulders fall at the genuine anger in his voice.

"I know Nick." Jess stood with her back to Nick as she rinsed the dishes off.

"You need to apologise."

"I know Nick ok?" Jess yelled spinning back to face him, tossing the dish cloth on the side. "I know I was a total bitch to Elizabeth and I feel awful about it! None of this is her fault!"

Nick nodded, "You're right it's not."

"You know how much I hate all the mean girl bitchiness and drama…but CeCe is my best friend, I don't know it's like this weird protective best friend instinct kicks in when someone hurts her." Jess said. "I'm just so furious with Schmidt!"

Nick just stood staring at Jess, arms crossed, clearly not impressed with her explanation. "Why are so pissed at Schmidt? He hasn't done anything wrong."

Jess lent back against the sink, staring at Nick in utter shock, "You can't be serious? CeCe is devastated Nick, you should have seen how heartbroken she is."

Nick rubbed hand down his face, "I'm sorry CeCe is so upset, I really am but Schmidt had to choose, you can't be mad just because he didn't pick your best friend Jess."

Jess didn't respond she was still processing what Nick was saying to her.

"The truth is I'm glad he picked Elizabeth." Nick said. "CeCe's not right for Schmidt."

"How can you say that Nick?" Jess asked furiously. "CeCe is amazing."

Nick shook his head, "Listen all that stuff you said before, about how Schmidt used to chase CeCe and then got her and messed it up, let's not forget CeCe was the one who wanted to keep their relationship a secret for months, not willing to tell anyone, even you, that they were together."

"CeCe doesn't do well with relationships. She was scared…"

Nick cut her off. "Maybe but do you know how she treated Schmidt then?" Nick didn't even give Jess time to answer. "Did you know once they went to some fancy model party and she left Schmidt in the car with the window cracked like a damn dog?"

Jess shook her head. God, CeCe was harsh sometimes.

"Did you know that they slept together after the wedding convention?" Nick asked.

"No I didn't." Jess paused, she realised she knew very little about Schmidt and CeCe's relationship, CeCe wasn't one to share much of herself. "She loves him Nick."

Nick shrugged, "Maybe she does but she's not right for him…at least not right now."

Jess wanted to talk back to him, to say he was wrong but she honestly couldn't think of anything to say.

"Elizabeth's right, before, when Schmidt was with her he was different." Nick said thoughtfully. "I'm not saying better or worse than he is now, ok maybe a little better…but mostly he was different."

"He was less intense and competitive, more easy going…he wasn't obsessed with how he looked or how much something cost he just wanted to have fun and do stupid stuff…"

"That's hardly changed, he still does stupid stuff." Jess said.

"That's true." Nick said then gave Jess a serious look. "You keep saying that CeCe is your best friend and all you want is for her to be happy but Schmidt is my best friend Jess. And a part of me really misses the guy he was before."

Jess listened carefully and stepped away from the sink, resting against the opposite side of the metal counter.

"And you think being with Elizabeth will bring out that side of him?" she asked.

"I don't know Jess maybe not…but right now I think she's what he needs."

Jess understood, she had been so focused on CeCe and worried about how she was she had forgotten everything else. That was how it was supposed to be, best friends were there for each other no matter what, always putting the other first. But she had never once thought about Nick as Schmidt's best friend.

The truth was as much as Jess loved CeCe and would do anything to make her happy, Nick was right, she had hurt Schmidt too. Jess had known CeCe her whole life and was more than aware of the way she handled the men in her life.

Men who dated CeCe fell into two categories; first the idiots and jerks she let treat her like crap over and over again and secondly the poor sweet schmucks she treated like crap. Schmidt fell into the latter.

Jess nervously played with the newspaper left splayed out on the counter.

"I get it Nick…I really do." She said sincerely. "I'll say sorry to Elizabeth…and Schmidt, apologise for being such a drunken fool."

"Good." Nick said smiling at her. "I'm sorry about CeCe; I know it must be hard to see her upset."

Jess nodded, "It is but I think you're right…it's not the right time for them."

Nick raised his eyebrows at her, "Today has been like a weird role reversal; you get drunk and say stupid stuff and _I'm _the voice of reason."

"Like our very own Freaky Firday." Jess said with a smile.

"I have absolutely no idea what that means."

Jess giggled and shook her head, "They do say every couple should walk in each other's shoes."

Nick's face scrunched up. "Well I don't like it. I think I'm better as the drunken screw up and you as Miss. Sensible!"

Jess laughed a little louder, then put her hand to her forehead. "Ow…my brain aches."

Nick reached out and tugged her arm, pulling her to him, "C'mon boozy time for bed…again."

Nick led Jess back to her room where she changed into her favourite pyjamas and tucked her in the covers. Nick turned to leave but Jess refused to let go of his hand, tugging him back.

"Where you going?" She asked sleepily.

"I'm just gunna finish clearing up the rest of the crap in there." He said nodding towards the living room. "You feeling ok? You're not going to barf on me or anything are you?"

"Oh haha Nicholas." Jess said tucking the pillow under her arms. "Nick…I'm sorry about earlier."

Nick sat down on the edge of the bed. "I know Jess, it's a weird situation for everyone, they're both our best friends."

"I know." Jess lifted her head up slightly. "Hey how about we make a pact, to stay out of our friends romantic dramas from now on?"

Nick raised an eyebrow, "And you really think you can do that, little Miss. Busybody Know-it-all?"

Jess smacked him playfully, "Hey! I'm serious Nick."

Nick laughed, "I'm all for it, I never wanna get involved in other peoples crap anyways…I don't care."

"Yes you do Nicholas." Jess said rolling her eyes. "But I mean it Nick; I don't want other stuff to affect you and me."

Nick nodded, "It won't Jess."

"So we agree, whatever happens with CeCe, or Schmidt or anyone we'll stay out of it? Deal?" Jess said putting her hand out.

"Deal." Nick said shaking her hand before standing up again.

"Nick?"

Nick turned back to her. "Yeah?"

Jess was lying down again, "I'm really sorry."

"It's ok Jess." he said again.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow…promise." Jess replied, a twinkle still sparkling in her tired eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Nick said moving back to the bed, eyebrows raised again.

"Y-yup." Jess said with a yawn. "Schmidt and Elizabeth as well."

"Not in the same way I hope." Nick said teasingly.

Jess giggled sleepily at what Nick was implying.

"I think I'll make some mini-muffins for them…" she said.

"And for me?"

"Hmmmm…I'm sure I'll think of something…" she said half yawning at the end.

Nick smiled. "I'll hold you to that Day."

He waited for her quick retort but was met by the light sound of a sigh and saw she had already fallen asleep. Leaning down Nick placed a light kiss on her forehead before leaving her to sleep off her hangover.


	7. Almost & The Bet

**A/N: Some of the feedback I received, said people were interested in more of what Nick and Jess are thinking/feeling and though I intended this to be more of a light/funny story that is definitely something I would like to try and incorporate more. Really do appreciate the feedback guys is so good to know how people are enjoying (or not) this story lol **

**As always reviews are encouraged :)**

* * *

Jess's guilt from her uncharacteristic episode of alcohol filled bitchiness caused her to go into baking overload. The initial idea of apology muffins eventually resulted into three baskets of mini-muffins, two trays of cupcakes and cookies and a special 'I'm sorry' pie.

Despite her fears, Elizabeth accepted apology and mass of baked goods. She told Jess there were no hard feelings; she understood Jess was protecting her best friend. Jess had been so relieved, she hated any idea of confrontation but Elizabeth didn't seem like one to hold a grudge.

Following Jess's major baked apology the four of them actually made it to their double date. Despite her worries the night would be tense or awkward Jess had a great time. Though she still decided it was best to stick to iced tea for the night, virgin not Long Island.

It was at this surprisingly relaxed and fun dinner Schmidt brought up the fact it had been almost four weeks since the non-wedding, nonchalantly commenting Nick and Jess had been together for almost a month. Nick had gone instantly quiet whilst Jess merely had smiled and said,

'_Almost a whole month, who'da thought it Miller?'_

Nick knew Jess's words had been meant playfully but they had nevertheless bothered him.

And were perhaps why, two days later Nick found himself in a state of panic, standing in the kitchen, stressed and flustered surrounded by an array of ingredients he had never even heard of.

"This doesn't look right…" he said slowly raising the sticky dark mustard coloured ball of sludge from the pan.

Red faced and clearly agitated Schmidt looked over Nick's shoulder, Nick against all his better judgement, having begrudgingly asked for his culinary help.

"No that looks perfect Nick, if you're planning on serving Jess a bowl of cat sick."

Nick gave a disgruntled growl as the batch of ruined pasta returned to the pan with a loud thud.

"Why the hell can't I do this!" Nick said forlornly looked down at his latest culinary failure.

"Because you are a Neanderthal Nicholas. Unlike swilling beer and having a questionable sense of personal hygiene, basic culinary skills remain out of your repertoire." The condescension clear in Schmidt's words.

"Shut up Schmidt!" Nick yelled slamming fist down on metal counter.

"Ok, ok don't get your panties in a twist." Schmidt said moving the ruined pan out of Nick's line of fire. "May I make a suggestion Nick?"

Nick gave him a look that said he would rather hear anything than a Schmidt suggestion right now. Schmidt either didn't notice Nick's unenthusiastic response or simply chose to ignore it.

"Perhaps we should save what little pride you have left and Jessica's digestive system and call it a day. I can make you guys a…"

"No." Nick said firmly.

"C'mon Nick…" Schmidt pled. "Anniversaries are flowers and candy, not salmonella and projectile vomit."

Nick shook his head, ignoring Schmidt swipe. "No, I wanna do this."

Schmidt let out a defeated sigh, "Fine, fine...you know what they say, seventh times the charm_._"

Nick retrieved a fresh pan setting it on the stove, a determined look upon his face. No matter how many tries or how long it took he would do this, seventh time would not only be the charm, it would be perfect. Tonight would be perfect.

* * *

Almost forty minutes later and Nick's confidence was more than a little low. As it turned out the seventh, eighth and ninth attempts were not the charm, they were, if possible, even worse.

"For the love of…the sauce…Nick!" Schmidt cried barging Nick away quickly covering the fourth grease fire he had started that day.

Nick stepped back and lent against the kitchen counter, his face a mixture of disappointment and angry frustration.

Schmidt moved the latest burnt pan away. "Ok, let's start over…_again_."

"What's the point I'll just ruin that as well. I ruin everything." Nick said bitterly.

"Stop with the dramatics would ya!" Schmidt snapped. "So you can't even make a simple pasta dish without it turning into the start of a sequel to Towering Inferno. It's no big deal, I don't get why you're freaking out."

"Because this is what I do Schmidt, I ruin things and then I freak out and ruin them some more!"

Schmidt knew Nick wasn't talking about the dinner anymore. Nick had been on edge all day trying to get everything just perfect. In ten years Schmidt had never seen him make so much effort for a girl, even Caroline.

Nodding he said, "Usually yes, that is the tried and tested Nick Miller relationship modus operandi but with Jess it's been…different. You've barely screwed up at all."

Schmidt was unable to conceal the genuine surprise in his voice. Nick didn't say anything but gave Schmidt defeated look.

Schmidt rolled his eyes, "Newsflash Nick Jess knows you can't cook. She's hardly going to break up with you because…

"It's not about that!" Nick yelled. "I just…I don't wanna screw this up. I can't screw this up."

_I can't lose her, _he added in his head.

Nick knew he was psyching himself out, getting too much in his head. Schmidt was right this dinner meant nothing, it was just another night, who beyond age sixteen celebrated a month of going out?

He didn't know if Jess was even interested, she hadn't mentioned it since her jokey comment at their double date. But her words seem to stir something inside Nick, made him think this was something worthy of celebrating.

Maybe it was because, honestly, he couldn't believe he had Jess at all, let alone had had four blissful weeks with her. Hell if he could Nick would celebrate every day damn.

The truth was Nick couldn't believe how great the past month had been, it was strange how effortlessly he and Jess had fallen into couple mode. Despite all their fears about being friends and roommates it hadn't felt strange or awkward it had felt natural, right…this is how it _should_ be.

Yet Nick couldn't silence that dark voice in the back of his head, the one who questioned how long this could really last? How long would it be before Jess realised she could do so much better than Nick?

Nick knew this was one of the reasons behind his ridiculous determination to celebrate tonight. Not only because he wanted to show Jess he could make the effort and do the romantic stuff, he couldn't deny there was a part of him that truly feared this may be the only anniversary he'd ever have with Jess.

"Earth to Nick." Schmidt yelled bringing Nick's attention back to the present. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Trying not to, as usual." Nick snapped.

Schmidt gave Nick a hurt look, Nick sighed knowing he was using Schmidt has his usual emotional punching bag. Nick knew he should apologise but instead he said.

"So…do you think any of this is salvageable?"

"I highly doubt it Nicholas." Schmidt said surveying the carnage that surrounded them. "How long before Jess gets back?"

"I don't know." Nick said, scrambling for his phone. "She's been shopping with CeCe all day."

Nick didn't fail to notice the way Schmidt's eyes darted to the floor at the mention of the model's name.

"Well Nicholas you know women and shopping…" Schmidt muttered nervously.

Nick frowned and pulled out his phone sending a quick text to Jess, his eyes darting occasionally to Schmidt who was dashing around the kitchen, anxiously humming to himself. Something was most definitely off.

Nick opened his mouth to question his roommate but his attention was broken as Jess replied almost immediately.

"Jess says she'll be home in around an hour…" Nick murmured as he quickly typed his reply, unable to stop the smile that appeared on his face.

Nick hit send and looked up to find Schmidt smirking at him.

"What?" Nick barked shielding his phone from view.

"So cute." Schmidt sneered as Nick's phone beeped again. "You're like a pair of lovesick teenagers. I bet it's all '_miss you sweetie pie' _and '_love you snuggle bunny'._"

Trying to shield his phone from Schmidt's view Nick shot him a furious looking glare, trying to ignore the terrifying bolt that shot through his body at Schmidt's mention of the L word.

But Schmidt's grin remained fixed on his face, "Or is tonight finally the night for the big L-O-V…"

"Shut up Schmidt." Nick said tightening his hold on his cell phone.

"C'mon Nick are you really saying you're going to all this trouble tonight just to celebrate a month of dating?" Schmidt let out a hoot of laughter. "Or are you hoping Jess will say it first?"

Nick glared at Schmidt but didn't say anything, partly because he didn't have an answer. He wasn't sure himself why he had been so focused on tonight, on making everything perfect. After all they had only been dating for four weeks, no time at all really but it didn't feel like _just_ dating, it felt different, if felt like…something _more_. Deep down Nick knew what it meant, what he felt but he wasn't ready to say that out loud. Besides he still didn't know how Jess felt, maybe she didn't either, maybe she was still figuring it out in her head.

Deciding to ignore Schmidt's words completely Nick kept his eyes fixed on his phone. Schmidt let out a low chuckle at Nick's response.

"Ah avoidance and denial, good to see a Nick Miller classic move."

"Funny Schmidt." Nick shot him a dark glare shoving his phone back in his jeans. "Look at this place, it's a disaster…what the hell am I going to do?"

"Oh not this again." Schmidt muttered walking towards Nick. "Ok first things first; you need to shower…"

Nick shook his head, "I haven't got time to…"

Schmidt cut him off. "There is always time for cleanliness Nicholas… honestly you smell worse than a William's sister sports bra."

Nick glared at him, "But what about the…"

Schmidt raised his hand cutting off Nick's words. "Stop! Schmidt will take care of everything, it will be perfect. Trust me. Now go!"

Nick slowly walked towards his room, casting a quick uncertain look back at Schmidt scurrying around the kitchen, frantically muttering to himself. He wasn't sure that leaving their first anniversary plans in Schmidt's hands would do anything to lessen the knot in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"What about this one?" CeCe asked as she twirled in front of Jess wearing a very tight and short red dress.

Jess nodded as she leant forward in her chair, "Awesome Ceece, you look super-hot!"

CeCe frowned and set her hands on her hips, "Jess! You said that about the last four dresses!"

"That's because you're hot." Jess said matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't help me pick one." CeCe held up her hand. "Ok, lemme just try one more."

Jess sighed as she watched her best friend disappear back into her closet for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon.

"CeCe you could rock up to this party wearing a grocery bag and still look smokin'." Jess called after her as she flopped back against the chair.

Jess was exhausted, she had spent the entire morning and half of the afternoon with CeCe traipsing around designer boutiques to find the perfect outfit and they were down to the final five.

Jess knew she wasn't being much help but she wasn't just placating CeCe when she told her all the dresses looked good on her, they really did. CeCe was a model after all, it was her job to make clothes look amazing and boy was she good at her job.

"What d'ya think of this?" CeCe asked reappearing in doorway.

Jess's mouth dropped open as she took in her best friend's latest choice. CeCe was wearing a skin tight strapless leather dress, so taut against her chest her boobs were at her chin. CeCe had paired the incredulously short dress, with six inch stiletto heels with gold spikes on the heel, making her legs appear even longer than usual.

"CeCe wow…I…" Jess stammered. "Wow."

CeCe looked incredibly pleased by Jess's awestruck reaction.

"This is the one." She said as she turned to check her refection in the mirror, rubbing her hands down sides of the dress.

Jess nodded, not sure what to say. "Sure yeah, I mean if that's the look you're trying to go for."

"What look?" CeCe asked looking at Jess in the mirror.

"Err…" Jess said not wanting to offend her best friend. "Honestly?"

CeCe nodded.

"You look a dominatrix."

CeCe only grinned at Jess words. "Perfect."

"Really?" Jess asked surprised. "What kinda weird ass party are you going to?"

"Some B-list singer's perfume launch or something…" CeCe mumbled still checking her appearance over in the mirror. "I'm more interested in the entertainment."

Jess face fell into a dubious look; she didn't like the sound of CeCe's tone. "Why?"

"J-Saw is DJing." CeCe said with a playful smirk.

Now Jess understood CeCe's desire to look even hotter than usual tonight. Justin 'J-Saw' Shaw was a mildly famous DJ CeCe had hooked up with when she first moved to LA. Completely gorgeous, over six foot tall, blonde hair, blue eyes and arms that looked like they could lift a car off a small child like in one of those superhero movies.

He was also a total asshole who treated CeCe like crap, picking her up and dropping her whenever he felt like. It had taken CeCe years to break that horrible cycle, Jess knew she was still hurting over Schmidt but couldn't believe she would want to go back there.

"Eurgh, CeCe really?" Jess said the disapproval clear in her voice.

CeCe ignored her tone and gave a light shrug.

"I'm just catching up with an old friend Jess."

"With Justin you'll definitely catch something" Jess muttered but loud enough for CeCe to hear.

CeCe frowned at her in the mirror, "C'mon Jess don't be like that. I just need to have a little fun right now, after everything…"

Her voice trailed off, Jess sighed remembering all CeCe had been through in the past month. She decided not to go into a full anti-Justin rant, knowing CeCe would just ignore her anyway. Jess knew CeCe's favourite way to deal with tough situations like this was to go crazy, party and let off some steam.

A part of Jess wondered how long this would go on before things went too far. But for now Jess decided to be a good best friend and keep her opinions to herself.

CeCe rounded on Jess eyes bright and twinkling with a look of mischief.

"If you're so worried Jess why don't you come along?"

"What?" Jess asked.

CeCe grinned, "Yes you should totally come!" she said excitedly. "You can keep an eye on Justin and we can go dancing and drink fancy pink cocktails…"

Jess shook her head furiously, "No, no, no. I'm still haunted by my last night of CeCe drinking."

CeCe smiled, "C'mon Jess we don't have to get wasted. No shots I promise."

"How many times have I heard that before?" Jess let out a small laugh, "Besides I can't CeCe, I told you I'm spending tonight with Nick."

"Like you do every night." She said lowly then set her hand on her hip. "I thought you said it you guys were just staying at the loft, nothing special."

"We are but…" Jess began but didn't really know how to explain.

Jess knew how cheesy it sounded but she wanted to say every night she spent with Nick was special, no matter what they did. Though she didn't know why something about tonight felt different to Jess, she couldn't put her finger on it but she felt excited and…nervous? But a good kind of nervous.

It was how Jess had felt for the past month, every time she saw Nick, every time she woke up next to him she felt that same butterfly feeling in her stomach. She'd felt it before, everyone went through the 'honeymoon phase' but with Nick that feeling didn't seem to fade, it seemed to grow stronger…deeper.

Jess couldn't believe it had only been a month, it felt so much longer. Perhaps because for Jess it was, she'd felt something for Nick for so long, even before he'd first kissed her. Of course she hadn't admitted it to herself then, hadn't let herself believe it could actually happen.

But it had, she and Nick were together and she had never felt happier, a night alone in the loft with him sounded like her idea of heaven yet she had a feeling CeCe wouldn't want to hear that right now.

"Fine Jess you spend _another_ boring night at home with your boyfriend watching re-runs of Walking Dead, whilst Nadia and I attend a _fabulous _Hollywood party!" CeCe replied.

Jess opened her mouth to respond but another voice interrupted from CeCe's bedroom doorway.

"CeCe, what time we make for party?" Nadia asked in her thick Russian accent.

CeCe turned and looked from her model roommate to her best friend, "I don't know Jess what time is good for you?"

Jess rolled her eyes at CeCe's determination CeCe grinned back at her but Nadia gave Jess an incredibly displeased look.

"Oh no is monkey girl coming wiv us?"

CeCe tried not to laugh as Jess scowled at the Russian beauty, hating the memory of the mortifying primate dance CeCe's model friends always forced Jess to perform.

"No I'm not but thanks for the kind invitation Nadia." Jess snapped.

"No Nadia, Jess is spending the night in her happy little couple bubble." CeCe teased.

Nadia nodded a disinterested expression on her face. "Yes you date Jew's friend. One who looks like fat hobo."

"Nick does not look like a fat hobo!" Jess yelled furiously.

Nadia shrugged, "Whatever. It good you not come, you no fun."

Jess glowered at her even more, "Hey I'm fun! I'm a bundle of freaking laughs!"

Jess looked to CeCe for back up but she only grinned in response.

"Prove it." The challenge clear in her voice.

"Nice try." Jess said.

Nadia stood, just staring ahead in a robotic like manner. "CeCe what time we go?"

CeCe turned to her roommate, "9.30 I think?"

"Ok." Nadia said with a nod then turned to Jess. "Bye monkey."

And she left without another word, Jess's eyes scowling at her as she left.

"A pleasure as always Nadia." She called after the model before turning back to CeCe. "You know she's really growing on me."

CeCe laughed as she played with hair in the mirror. "You can tell."

Jess's attention was broken as she felt her phone vibrate in the purse at her feet. Scrambling in the tiny red bag to locate her phone, she was pleased to discover a text message from Nick; feeling a smile instantly appear on her face.

**NICK: Hey, what time will you be home? X**

Jess's fingers tapped quickly in reply.

**JESS: Hopefully not long, an hour or so. Can't wait to see you. X**

She hit send. It was true she couldn't wait to see him; she hadn't seen him in twenty four hours which for Jess was twenty four hours too long. Nick had worked the late shift last night and though he crept quietly into her bed around four a.m. Jess had been up and out of the loft before he woke up and had spent the rest of the day with CeCe.

Her phone beeped again as Nick replied almost instantly.

**NICK: Great. **** Missed you today x**

Jess's grin grew even wider, pleased the feeling was mutual.

**JESS: Me 2. C u soon. Xx**

Jess looked up to CeCe staring at her.

"Nick?" she asked.

Jess face scrunched up, "How'd you know?

"You always get that goofy look on your face when it's Nick." CeCe unable to keep jealous tone from her voice.

Jess didn't say anything but just put her phone away careful not to let CeCe see her new screensaver, a collage of her and Nick pulling funny faces together.

* * *

Nearly half an hour later Nick left his room, freshly showered and wearing the smartest clean flannel he could find which Schmidt had insisted on ironing.

Checking his watch Nick stumbled into the living room, he should have a little time before Jess got home yet he suddenly felt incredibly anxious. His nerves multiplied tenfold as he finally looked up and saw the scene in front of him.

"Schmidt…" he murmured. "What did you do?"

Standing over by the dining table Schmidt turned to face Nick as he finished lighting what Nick assumed was one of at least a hundred candles in the room. Schmidt blew out the match he was holding looking very pleased with himself.

"What do you think? Awesome right?"

"Err…" Nick said stepping forward his eyes still struggling to adjust to low light and ridiculous scene in front of him.

The loft was barely recognisable, the entire place filled with candles; every available surface had a small flickering light set atop it. Which Nick now noticed also served as the only light for the room.

The biggest array was centred on the dining table where Schmidt had put out lavish place settings surrounded by more cutlery than Nick even realised they owned.

Scattered across the extravagantly decorated table were dark red rose petals. Nick's astounded eyes followed their trail around the couch and coffee table creating a path leading back to his bedroom door. Nick scowled as he lifted his shoe he found a collection of smushed red flowers on the sole.

With a groan Nick looked back to Schmidt, grinning proudly at his handiwork. When Schmidt had said he would 'take care of everything' Nick assumed this meant clearing up his kitchen disasters and making the room appear mildly presentable again, maybe running the vacuum round and fluffing up the couch cushions. Not…this. Nick should have known better.

"Well?" Schmidt chirped clearly taking Nick's speechless state as one of wonder and awe not total disbelief.

"It's a lot Schmidt." Nick finally said stepping forward. "Like _a lot_ a lot."

Schmidt waved his hand dismissively, "Pssh Nicholas. This is perfect, just the right amount of sensual ambiance to ensure one's libido is properly aroused."

"Jar." Nicks aid his face twisting into a sickened expression. "Where the hell did you get all this stuff? I was gone like twenty minutes!"

"My room." Schmidt answered simply as he adjusted the dining table.

Nick raised his eyebrows. "You're telling me you just _happened_ to have a spare bunch of rose petals and enough candles to fill the Vatican hidden away in your room?"

"Yes Nick." Schmidt answered slightly irritated as though he couldn't understand Nick's disbelief. "One never knows when one will need to commence with an unforeseen seduction."

"Please stop saying 'one'." Nick grumbled. "This is not Downtown Abbey."

"In fact I have a few more tools which might come in handy for you tonight." He replied ignoring Nick as he went to his room and returned with a medium sized black box.

Nick stood in terrified silence as Schmidt set the box on the kitchen counter, fearing whatever seduction 'tools' Schmidt had hidden inside.

"Now I know condoms aren't an issue given the lifetime supply Jess appears to have purchased and stored in her panty draw." Schmidt said as he rummaged in the box.

Nick felt a flash of rage as he stepped towards Schmidt, "Why the hell were you…"

But Schmidt cut him off, "Here we go…massage oil…"

He began to remove objects from the box, reeling them off as he lined each one on the counter.

"…edible body paint, handcuffs…" he continued as Nick stood with a horrified expression on his face. "…nipple clamps…"

"What?" Nick yelled loudly, physically jumping away from the counter.

"Nipple clamps." Schmidt said a little louder as though Nick were an old man.

Nick rolled his eyes, "I heard what you said Schmidt. Why the hell would you have…_those_?"

"What _theeeeeeese_?" Schmidt teased dangling the small black and silver objects in Nick's face.

Nick shook his head batting them away furiously as though they were dangerous.

Schmidt laughed. "You really should think about broadening your sexual horizons Nicholas, Jess will thank you for it."

"Mine and Jess's sexual horizons are plenty broad thank you very much." Nick snapped. "Would ya shove that crap back in your pervert box before she gets back!"

Schmidt sniggered still swinging the clamps at Nick when they heard the sound of a key turning in the door.

Swivelling on the spot Nick could do nothing but stare at the door, panic flooding through him; this was _not_ how he'd imagined starting his anniversary night with Jess.

The door slowly began to open and a quiet but high pitched voice trailed inside one instantly recognisable as not Jess, Nick let out a sigh of relief.

Winston shut the door behind him and looked up to his two roommates, "Hey guys."

"Winston!" Nick yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I live here Nick." Winston replied. "What the…"

His face fell into a perplexed expression as he took in the transformed loft. The candles, the rose petals, Nick all dressed up (or as dressed up as Nick Miller got).

Winston looked at them suspiciously, Schmidt, are those…nipple clamps?"

"No!" Nick yelled forcefully at the exact moment Schmidt said. "Yes."

Winston stepped towards the kitchen, looking even more confused. "What's going on?"

"Tonight's Jess and Nick's one month anniversary, so he planned a super special romantic night in…" Schmidt began.

Nick cut him off, "I did not! All I wanted to do was make a nice meal and have the place to ourselves for the night. _You_…" he said narrowing his eyes at Schmidt. "…are the one who turned this place into something out of a Julia Roberts movie!"

"One month anniversary?" Winston said with a snigger. "Really Nick?"

Nick fidgeted uncomfortably not meeting either of their grinning stares.

"What's next are you going to ask her to wear your class ring?" Winston teased. "Or your Letterman jacket?"

"_Please_, Nick was far too rotund to have ever made varsity." Schmidt chipped in.

"Whatever." Nick snapped. "If we're done with the Nick Miller mocking part of the evening can you guys shut up and help me."

"With what?" Winston asked.

"Fix this ridiculous over the top mess!" Nick said pointing to the surrounding candle-lit scene.

"Ridiculous? Over the…" Schmidt said aghast. "How dare you! After all I've done to help…"

"I never asked you to do…_this_!" Nick yelled.

Schmidt scowled darkly at Nick, "Philistine, wouldn't know romance if it fell out of his flabby…" he mumbled as he packed up his seduction box. "Fine, fine Nick, you think you can do better by yourself, be my guest."

"I don't want to do it myself. I want you to fix it!"

Schmidt shook his head, "No can do, I'm already running late to meet Elizabeth, we're attending a celebrity filled fragrance launch party this evening."

"Why the hell are you..." Winston began to ask.

But Nick called. "Jar."

"My company are doing the marketing." Schmidt snapped glaring at Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes and turned to his other, slightly less annoying roommate, "Winston?"

Winston shook his head, "Sorry man I just ran back to grab my cell and I'm out."

"Can't you just help make this place look semi-normal again and not like the 90s R&B video Schmidt's clearly used for inspiration?" Nick asked.

Schmidt stopped immediately as he walked back to his bedroom, letting out an infuriated cry and shooting Nick a hateful look over his shoulder.

Nick ignored him and turned back to Winston. "Where are you going anyways?"

Winston looked instantly at the floor, hands fidgeting in front of him. "Err I…I got a date."

Inches from his bedroom door Schmidt spun on the spot, tossing the box into his room.

"Taking your right out to dinner and a movie isn't a date Winston." He said snidely

"Hilarious Schmidt."

Nick chuckled, "So c'mon man, spill, who is she? How'd you meet?"

"Her name's Natalie." Winston said looking remarkably uncomfortable at their interrogation. "And we haven't met…yet."

Schmidt and Nick shared dubious looks.

"So it's a blind date?" Schmidt asked.

Winston gave a half shrug, "Yeah…sorta."

Nick and Schmidt were staring at Winston so intently he could feel his forehead start to sweat. They were both looking at him with knowing smirks on their faces. Winston threw his arms up in defeat.

"We met online ok!" he yelled.

Schmidt let out a shriek of laughter and Nick's face fell into an uncertain turtle expression.

"Jeez I knew you were in a dry spell post-Daisy but online dating…really?" Schmidt tutted. "The internet is for shopping and pornography not finding real love. Haven't you ever seen Catfish?"

"Jar." Nick said then frowned. "What's Catfish?"

Schmidt rolled his eyes, "It's a TV Show grandpa! Check it."

"Watch your mouth before this old fella checks you." Nick muttered looking back to Winston. "But really man, online? I mean there's gotta be some girls out there you have scared away yet."

"Thanks Nick." Winston said bitterly.

"I didn't mean…"

Winston cut him off, "Look not all of us are lucky enough to have two women fighting over us or get our dream girl move in across the hall ok!" He yelled. "Do you have any idea how hard the past month has been? You two have been off in happy couple-land whilst I've been here…alone."

Nick and Schmidt's mocking smiles were gone as they stood listening to their friend, both feeling incredibly guilty. Honestly neither of them had given much thought to Winston lately, he was right; they had both been so caught up in their own lives.

"Do you guys even realise how many puzzles I have done in the past couple weeks?" Winston said with a disbelieving shake of his head. "Too damn many. That's how I met Natalie in the first place; I just wanted someone to talk to…"

Nick felt so bad, "Winston…"

Winston shook his head, "I'm happy for you guys, really I am but I'm tired of being on my own. And I like Natalie so could ya maybe just cut me some slack about this?"

Nick nodded, "Sorry man."

"Yeah, sorry Winston." Schmidt mumbled then asked with genuine worry. "But what if she's a dude?"

"Jar." Nick said glaring at him.

Winston shook his head and looked around the kitchen, "Where's my cell? I left it charging in here?

Schmidt gave him a snotty look, "I moved it to the bathroom! As I have said, continuously, the most neutral room in the loft!"

"Not this again." Nick muttered.

"Schmidt!" Winston yelled. "How is the bathroom the…I mean it's basically a room full of water, the shower, the sink, the toilet!"

"What d'ya think comes out of this…" Schmidt said pointing to the kitchen sink. "Rainbows and unicorns?"

"The kitchen is clearly the more neutral…" Winston glared yelling at Schmidt.

"The bathroom is used by all therefore…" Schmidt yelled speaking over Winston.

"What? That's insane. The kitchen is used just as…" Winston yelled back.

"Enough! The Loft king has spoken. Now be gone peasant and retrieve your cellular device from the most neutral of rooms…" Schmidt said putting his palm in Winston's face. "…the bathroom."

Winston glared at Schmidt and stormed off, still muttering to himself. Nick was pretty sure he heard the word 'revolution' as Winston disappeared down the hall.

Schmidt sighed beside Nick. "No one said ruling would be easy."

"You're an idiot." Nick said checking his watch, wondering how much time he had before Jess got home. "I need a beer."

Nick grabbed a cold Heisler from the ice bucker Schmidt had set beside the fridge, noting the bottle of rose set beside it.

"I can't believe Winston is actually going on a date with some loony toon he met online." Schmidt said. "This is dangerous Nick. This could be the last time we ever see our Chocolate Musketeer."

"Jar." Nick said taking large gulp.

Schmidt shook his head, "I bet it's a dude."

Nick shrugged, "C'mon Schmidt you don't know that."

"Fine if you're so confident fancy a wager on that?" Schmidt asked.

Nick shook his head, "No, no, no I'm not betting with you Schmidt. You get real weird with bets."

"I do not!" Schmidt whined.

Nick frowned, "The last time we let you play poker with us you wanted to put your grandma's house in Florida up as collateral."

Schmidt shrugged, "So?"

"It was a ten dollar limit Schmidt!"

"Go big or go home Nick." Schmidt said. "I'll bet you a hundred bucks this Natalie turns out to be a Nathaniel."

"No Schmidt." Nick said pushing past him.

"Ok fifty…" Schmidt said but Nick shook his head. "Twenty?"

"No." Nick said firmly walking away.

Schmidt let out an annoyed grunt, "Ah man this sucks. I'm already out of the Nick and Jess pool…" he muttered under his breath.

Nick stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to face Schmidt who suddenly looked very nervous.

"The _what_?"

Schmidt leant against the counter, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. "N-Nothing."

Nick took a step closer. "What did you say Schmidt, something about a…Nick and Jess _pool_?"

Schmidt waved his hands dismissively, "Oh that. Yes what I said was…err…"

"Schmidt." Nick said warningly. "Don't make me beat it out of you."

"Ok, ok there's no need to threaten physical violent Nicholas. Please you're not on the mean streets of the Windy City now."

Nick glared at him and took another step forward, "I'm warning you…"

"Alright, jeez. Give a guy a minute." Schmidt held his hands up defensively, "Before I tell you this you have to promise not to get mad and remember we are all your friends and we love you. This was nothing more than a harmless wager between amigos."

"Schmidt…" Nick said clenching his fingers painfully tight around the neck of his bottle.

Schmidt took a deep breath. "Well we kinda have this pool… about you and Jess…" Schmidt paused then added sheepishly. "…about how long you two will…you know…before you…"

Schmidt wasn't brave enough to actually say the last part out loud but he's said more than enough.

"_What_?" Nick yelled furiously. "You guys are actually betting against our relationship?"

Schmidt looked uncomfortable. "It's not like that Nick. It's silly really, Bob started it at the wedding…"

Nick shook his head incredulously.

"Bob? Jess's dads apart of this?" Though Nick wasn't really surprised, Bob had been against Nick and Jess before they'd even begun. Nick glared at Schmidt. "Who else?"

Schmidt took a moment as he ran through a list of names in his head. "There's me, Bob, CeCe, Nadia, erm…oh Sadie and Melissa…" said biting his lip still thinking. "Big Bob, your mom…outside Dave and…someone else oh and Winston."

Schmidt said pointing to Winston who had returned cell phone in hand and looked up with a confused expression.

"Winston what?" he asked.

Nick rounded on him, his face twisted in anger. "Oh nothing. Schmidt was just telling me about your little wager…"

Winston's confused expression fell instantly and he looked to Schmidt eyes wide.

"You told him!"

"I…I was confused!" Schmidt said. "I thought he was you!"

"Does Nick look like a young Denzel Washington to you?" Winston cried in a high pitched squeal.

"No and neither do you!" Schmidt snapped back.

Nick was barely listening as his two roommates fell into another one of their usual arguments, tossing insults back and forth, he was still busy trying to process what Schmidt had accidentally revealed. He was dumbstruck; everyone closest to them had bet that this thing with him and Jess wouldn't last.

His two supposed best friends in the world, his own mother…did no one actually believe they could do this? Schmidt and Winston were still exchanging barbs when Nick finally interrupted, asking the question he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the answer to.

"How long?" he asked quietly.

Both Schmidt and Winston looked at him with puzzled looks.

"What?" Schmidt asked.

"What's the longest one of our supposed friends has bet we'll last?" he asked bitterly. "How long have we got left?"

Winston and Schmidt exchanged nervous glances then Winston said with a sigh, "C'mon Nick it's not like that…"

Nick shook his head knowing what Winston's avoidance answer meant. No one had bet on Nick and Jess long term.

"Listen Nick, this whole thing, the stupid bet was before," Schmidt said apologetically. "Before we saw how good you and Jess are together."

Winston nodded, "And you are man, you're awesome."

Nick didn't say anything in response he just stared at the half empty beer bottle in his hands.

"I gotta go meet Elizabeth." Schmidt said checking his watch.

Winston nodded, "I better go too." He looked to Nick. "Don't let this bother you man. It was a stupid bet between drunk and stupider people at a wedding, it doesn't mean anything."

"Sure." Nick said with a small nod.

Winston gave Nick a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he walked past.

Schmidt followed briefly stopping beside Nick. "I made lasagne, it's in the oven on a low heat it should be ready in about forty minutes and there's left over pineapple sorbet in the freezer for desert."

Nick merely gave a nod of thanks and didn't say a word. Schmidt looked as though he wanted to say something more but just gave a comforting smile before he followed Winston out the door leaving Nick alone with his thoughts.

Nick knew he should have been more grateful to Schmidt after all he was the one who had salvaged this entire evening but he just felt so deflated.

No matter how Winston and Schmidt tried to explain or downplay it, the fact remained not one of the people closest to him and Jess had enough faith in them to believe they could make this relationship work. Nick felt even more ridiculous now, making such a big deal about a one month anniversary.

Jess's words from the other night echoed in his head,

'_Almost a whole month, who'da thought it Miller?'_

Apparently no one, he thought to himself. Nick almost laughed it was so tragic.

Though the past four weeks had been amazing, Nick had been happier than he had in years yet he still hadn't been able to shake that pessimistic voice in his head that told him it was too good to be true, that it could never last. And now he knew his friends not only agreed with this but were actually betting on when his world would crumble was too much.

Despite how pissed he was, Nick knew it wasn't meant in a malicious way, he knew everyone who was involved probably just thought it was all a big joke but to Nick it was devastating.

Looking around at his ludicrously romantic surroundings Nick decided he was done making a fool of himself. He decided to return to the loft to its former normal appearance and remove any signs of his ridiculous anniversary idea.

He'd clear all this crap away before Jess got back, they'd eat Schmidt's lasagne on the couch and watch TV like always. Jess never needed to know. It was a stupid idea anyways, she'd probably had thought it was ridiculous.

First Nick swept up the trail of rose petals, then he cleared away the dining table before moving on to the mass of candles. It took Nick a good ten minutes but he had almost finished when red faced, out of breath and standing in near darkness his cell phone rang.

Praying it wasn't Jess, Nick was relieved as he saw Big Bob's name flash on the screen. Relief quickly evolved into resentment when Nick remembered Bob was just another traitorous member of the bet.

"What Bob?" Nick answered gruffly. "What…no it's my night off and I worked a double yesterday…"

Nick's voice trailed off as Bob burst into an uncharacteristically hurried and panicked rant about how the bar was crazy, two bartenders were out sick and they had just had a massive unscheduled delivery of liquor which was currently blocking two fire exits.

"No Bob I'm not doing it." Nick said firmly. "What about Kenny why can't he cover? That jackass didn't return any of my messages last week…a skiing accident? Broken in three places yikes."

Nick sighed as Bob continued to plead for help down the phone, claiming how desperate he was; finally Nick gave a overwhelmed sigh.

"Fine I'll swing buy and sort out the delivery then I'm outta there." He said. "And Bob I don't care how busy it gets I am _not_ getting behind that bar."

Bob was still enthusiastically thanking Nick when he hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

Deciding he didn't want the entire building to burn to the ground Nick remembered to blow out the last remaining candles before heading to the door. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder; the loft was now filled with a grey smoke and smelt of burning but looked relatively normal, nothing out of the ordinary.

With a shrug he grabbed his keys hoping he could make it to the bar and back before Jess got home and figured out what he'd almost planned.

* * *

As the elevator doors parted Jess was immediately hit by the smell of burning, edging closer towards the loft door she heard the high pitched beeping of their fire alarm. Panicked Jess scrambled in her tiny purse for her keys, shoving the door open roughly as she burst into a cloud of grey smoke.

"Oh my god…Nick? Guys?" she yelled and choked running into the kitchen.

She reached the source of the smoke, grabbed the oven mitts and ripped the stove door open removing a blackened and charred dish. Jess couldn't make out what the dish was originally intended to be and carefully set it down.

Switching off the stove Jess began to frantically wave the mitts in the air trying to fan away the smoke.

"Nick?" She yelled again. "Schmidt…Winston…hellllllo?"

There was no reply, worried Jess searched for her roommates. Quickly she checked Schmidt's room first next to the kitchen, then Nick and Winston's, she popped her head in her own room in case Nick was in there.

Jess returned to the living room satisfied they weren't dead or unconscious from carbon monoxide poisoning but simply that no one was home. The room was still filled with smoke; Jess opened the huge windows and was suddenly hit by a rush of cooling night air.

It was late, almost nine o'clock Jess having gotten home a lot later than she had hoped. At CeCe's insistence Jess had stayed until she and Nadia were ready to go in order to give her final opinions on CeCe's outfit.

Though Jess was glad her friend was back out there having fun she couldn't understand why she was so excited about this party. Jess couldn't believe it was really about catching up with an ex, especially one who had treated her so badly.

As the smoke slowly began to clear Jess took in the loft around her, it looked the same as always, mostly tidy but little clusters of clutter here and there yet something felt…off.

Jess choked back a cough as she remembered the source of the almost loft inferno. She returned to the kitchen and surveyed the burnt mess. Knowing the culinary level of her three male roommates Jess assumed it must have been Schmidt; maybe he was planning a romantic night in with Elizabeth.

Then Jess had a sudden realisation…Nick. With all the panic when she returned Jess had completely forgotten why she had rushed home in the first place, she and Nick were supposed to be spending the evening together.

Jess looked back at the charred pan atop the stove, had Nick cooked? The idea was so preposterous, Nick never cooked, Nick _couldn't _cook. If they ate in Jess always cooked, Nick called it his kitchen treat.

The memory of their recent double date flashed in her mind, Schmidt's teasing comment that she and Nick had been dating for almost a month. Jess bit her lip; this couldn't be an anniversary dinner…could it?

Her stomach did somersaults at the thought but looking around the room nothing else pointed to this idea. Jess sighed; it was probably just wishful thinking. Did she really think Nick would want to celebrate a month of dating like they were in junior high?

Grow up Jessica, she thought to herself.

Jess shook her head turning away from the charred mess when something caught her eye beside the fridge. It was an ice bucket; Jess peeked in to see a bottle of rose and two bottles of Heisler floating in what was a cluster of ice some time ago.

Grinning at the sight, the butterfly fluttering returned instantly then Jess felt suddenly confused. Where was he? If Nick had planned a special dinner for the two of the, why wasn't he here?

Jess had been a little late getting home, her sudden happiness morphed into anxiety. Maybe he had got tired of waiting? Jess dashed for her purse and checked her phone, no new calls or messages. She scanned the living room but he'd left no note.

Quickly Jess hit speed dial and waited as the phone rang but Nick didn't answer, all she heard was the sound of his automated voicemail. Disappointed and still feeling anxious Jess hung up, not bothering to leave a message, setting her phone down on the counter.

Jess removed the bottles from the metal bucket, she began to pour the ice down the sink when her cell vibrated on the counter, the sounds of _I'm so excited_ filling the silent loft.

She checked the caller ID, instantly relieved.

"Nick." She said brightly as she answered, flinching at the loud and harsh noise on the other end of the line. "Nick…are you there?"

"Jess…hey…" Nick replied loudly.

Jess frowned; it was so noisy she could barely hear him. Was he at a party?

"Where are you?" she asked as clearly as she could.

"The bar. Bob called, needed an extra pair of hands." Nick yelled back over the noise of the bar.

Jess nodded, then said flirtatiously, "Well how long are you gonna be? Cause I have a few ideas for those hands…"

"What?" Nick yelled loudly interrupting her. "Sorry Jess, I can barely hear ya…"

"Forget it." Jess muttered with a sigh, then yelled back. "When will you be back?"

"Whaaat? Wait…hold on."

Jess listened patiently to the muffled sounds of movement on the other line then the roar of the bar disappeared.

"Hey, sorry I'm in the office." Nick said slightly out of breath. "You ok?"

"I'm good." Jess replied.

Nick didn't say anything in response, an almost awkward silence followed before Jess asked again.

"So…what time will you be home?"

Nick made what sounded like a low hissing sound.

"I dunno Jess, things are pretty crazy here." He said simply. "I think I'll have to take a rain-check on tonight…sorry"

Jess nodded, disappointment flooding through her. "Oh, ok."

Another awkward silence followed.

"Maybe I could come down, have a few glasses of pink wine?" Jess said, hoping Nick would pick up on her playful tone.

"I wouldn't bother." He replied. "The place is full of idiots."

Jess nodded again but didn't speak. She couldn't explain why but something felt off between them, it was like Nick didn't want to see her, like he was holding himself back. Was this about the dinner? Was he pissed at her because she was so late?

"Nick I…" Jess began.

"Look Jess I better go." Nick said hurriedly.

Jess heard the sound of a door opening, the roar of the bar retuning in the background.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Don't wait up. Night." He added.

Jess opened her mouth to respond but Nick had already hung up. She stared at the phone in her hand for a moment, disappointed and confused. Clearly something had happened but Jess had no idea what and apparently Nick was in no rush to tell her.

Exhausted and feeling uneasy Jess decided to go to bed; sluggishly she made her way to her bedroom, pausing outside, casting a glance to the door opposite. Something caught her eye on the floor, she bent down and picked it up, twirling the delicate red rose petal in her fingers.


	8. Looking Ahead & Facing The Past

**A/N: Finally have this chapter up, its definitely been a labour of love and taken some serious editing though it's still a tad long but hey never mind! Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Jess had never been one of those girls who drooled over the handyman or wolf-whistled at construction workers. She hated it when men objectified women like that and as an ardent equal opportunist felt it was unfair for women to the same.

Also historically she had dated artistic and indoorsy type guys, whose idea of handiwork tended to be more sculptures and finger puppets than hammers and nails. She'd never really dated what you would call a 'man's man'…until now. And she was very much enjoying watching her man work.

She was currently enjoying the way Nick's arm and back muscles flexed and tensed as he moved, the little grunts whenever he lifted something heavy, the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. It was all manly and so very hot.

The fact that all his hard work was for her as well only made it better. Jess wanted to give her new classroom a mini makeover and Nick had insisted on helping her.

Though in reality Nick had done practically all the work, moving desks, putting up shelves and fixing the old worn classroom furniture. Jess had been more of a (very appreciative) observer.

And boy did she enjoy watching Nick work, he was so focused and in control and she definitely liked that side of him. Jess even liked the way Nick would bark orders for her to pass him tools or hold something in place. She nearly jumped him right there and then when he asked her to grab his big drill. Yet Nick didn't even smirk, he took his DIY very seriously.

Jess willed herself to listen to the small voice of reason in the back of her mind, warning against having sex at her new job; she really didn't want to get fired before school even started.

Therefore Jess had decided it was best to keep herself as far away from the temptation of Nick Miller as possible and situated herself on the opposite side of the classroom, employing her large wooden desk as a buffer between them.

Jess was trying to concentrate on the lesson plans she was writing wen the intense and loud sound of drilling suddenly ceased. Jess looked up immediately as Nick let out a low grown, stretching his arms upwards. Slowly he lifted his red t-shirt, using the material to wipe against his sweaty brow, flashing the skin of his stomach as he did so. Jess bit down on her lip as she tried not to drool, didn't he realise how hot that was?

As Nick dropped his shirt, his eyes met hers, a dark smirk flashing across his face. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing and Jess was falling for it, she knew she was probably staring at him like a lust crazed teenager.

"Everything ok over there Miss. Day?" he called across the room. "You look a little warm."

"Myself and my temperature are perfectly fine Mr. Miller." Jess replied as nonchalantly as she could manage. "No please get back to work; I'd hate to think I was distracting you."

"I don't think I'm the one who's distracted." Nick said with a devilish smirk.

Jess stuck her tongue out in response; Nick chuckled before turning back to the shelves he was putting up. But Jess didn't return to her notes, she kept her eyes fixed on Nick, again appreciating the rippling muscles of his shoulders.

She smiled to herself, enjoying the fun and silly banter that had resumed between them after the awkwardness of the past few days.

It had been three days since their almost-anniversary dinner. Jess knew that was what Nick had planned for them, but she hadn't brought it up, clearly something had caused him to change his mind.

Though Jess had rationalised it away, telling herself Nick had just been called to the bar and didn't want to disappoint her, she couldn't shake the feeling there was more to it.

Her fears weren't soother when Nick acted so strangely with her the following day, he seemed cooler, distant. Though he'd promised he was just exhausted from work, it felt like he was avoiding her. Things had been going so well, Jess had felt happier than she had in a long time and she didn't want that to change.

Nick wasn't the only one acting strange, Winston and Schmidt seemed on edge around Jess as well. Having only got babbling incoherent responses from both of them Jess felt more confused than ever.

She knew it was probably best to leave it alone, to let Nick come to her in his own time but she couldn't. Jess Day was a stubborn interfering know-it-all who couldn't help but worry about the people she cared about, especially her boyfriend.

Jess remembered how she had tried to bring it up with Nick two nights before…

* * *

_Determined to confront Nick Jess had waited up whilst he was at the bar. He wasn't meant to be working the late shift but as the hours ticked by, 11 o'clock, 12 o'clock, 1 o'clock Jess got the distinct impression Nick was putting off coming home. Eventually at quarter to two as Jess struggled to keep her eyes open, she heard the light creak of the loft door open._

_Jess sat and listened to the pad of Nick's feet as he headed towards their bedrooms and waited for her bedroom door to open, he always crawled into bed with her when he came back late. _

_Only it never happened, as Nick's feet shuffled towards the bathroom, away from her room. Jess scrunched her face up in confusion, swung her feet off the bed and ripped her door open, quickly heading towards the sound of running water._

* * *

_Nick's entire body ached; all he wanted was a hot shower and a comfy bed. He let out a soothing groan as the hot water hit his tired body, but his peaceful movement was short lived as the shower curtain was unceremoniously torn open. Nick spun around on the spot, his hands instinctively covering his modesty._

"_Jess?" he cried._

"_What the hell is going on Nick?" Jess asked._

"_I'm riding a unicycle Jess, what does it look like!" Nick spat making an angry turtle face._

_Jess looked at him, tired and naked under the spray of the shower, glaring furiously at her. Maybe she hadn't thought this through. What the hell, she thought, I'm here now._

"_I need to talk to you." _

"_**Now**__?" he asked incredulously. _

_Jess nodded, with an annoyed grumble Nick stepped out of the shower but leaving the water running. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stared at Jess blankly, waiting for an explanation for her sudden interruption. _

"_What happened the other night?" she asked._

_Nick opened his mouth to ask what she was talking about but the look on her face warned him she was in no mood to play games. They both knew what Jess was referring to. Nick let out a tired sigh, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck._

"_Nothing, I got called to the bar, it's not a big deal Jess." he mumbled with a light shrug. _

_Jess gave Nick a disbelieving look, she couldn't believe even now, standing in front of her he was still trying to avoid this, avoid her. She was so frustrated, she couldn't figure out what had happened there was only one option left in her mind; it was __**her**_**.**

"_Nick…have I done something?" she asked softly. "Are you mad at me?"_

"_**What**__?" Nick practically yelled, completely dumbstruck. "Why the hell would you think that?"_

_Jess fidgeted on the spot, Nick may have been standing there naked but Jess was the one who felt exposed. She suddenly felt so awkward uncomfortable around Nick, it was so strange._

"_What am I supposed to think Nick? You won't talk to me!" She began but didn't know what to say. "I tried to speak to Schmidt and Winston…"_

_Nick's shock expression quickly morphed into an anxious one. _

"_Wait what? What did they say?"_

"_Nothing Nick, no one has said anything, that's the problem…but I know something's up." Jess said trying to keep her voice even. "I feel like you're avoiding me, like you don't wanna be around me."_

_Though she was trying to hide it Nick heard the pain and worry in her voice, he felt a knot twist in his stomach. Nick had tried to act as though everything was fine but the revelation of the bet had messed with his head. He couldn't shake the fear that he was on borrowed time with Jess…and everybody knew it._

_He knew he'd been distant with Jess but he just needed some time to get his head straight. But as he saw was how down and unsure of herself she looked he felt terrible, he'd never meant to make her feel this way._

_Nick knew what he __**should**__ do, knew he should tell her the truth about the bet but he just couldn't do it. He'd not told her already because he knew how upset she would be but Nick knew the real reason. The truth was he was scared, scared that if Jess knew about the pool then she would finally see what everybody else already knew. This wouldn't last, they couldn't last._

_So instead he lied._

"_Everything's fine Jess." Nick said with a genuine smile as he could muster. "I'm just tired; the bar's been so crazy with the new bartender and everything."_

_Jess knew he was lying, she could see it behind the forced smile and strained eyes and she also knew he wasn't going to tell her, at least not tonight. She only hoped whatever it was it Nick didn't let it come between them._

_Nick could sense her hesitation; he stepped closer to her and tugged lightly at her hands._

"_Seriously Jess, everything's fine." He repeated, hoping to convince himself almost as much as Jess. "I'm sure as hell not mad at __**you**__."_

_This wasn't a lie, Nick was mad at Schmidt and Winston and everyone else in their stupid bet. Hell everyone else in the whole word but not Jess. _

"_Whatever Nick." Jess said, tired and defeated. "I'm going to bed…"_

_Disappointed she turned to leave but was pulled back by a tug on her pyjama sleeve. Turning back she saw Nick's towel crumpled on the floor as he stepped backwards into the warm spray of the shower, this time pulling Jess back with him._

"_Nick!" she yelled letting out a high pitched squeal, the water soaking her striped pyjamas. "What are you doing?"_

"_Showing you just how fine everything is." He murmured._

_Suddenly Nick's mouth was on hers and just like that everything was fine again. _

_Though Jess still couldn't silence the worried self-doubting voice in the back of her mind, right now she just didn't care. Nothing else mattered when she lost herself in Nick like this; there were no fears, nor worries, just them._

* * *

And that was how they had spent the past two days, locked away in Nick's room wrapped up in one another. Jess knew Nick was trying to avoid the issue and distract her with sex but she didn't care, it was a damn good way to be distracted.

Back in the classroom Jess was so lost in her fantasy world, reminiscing over the past two days, she hadn't realised Nick was talking to her again.

"Jessica, hellllllo…" he called waving at her. "Did you hear what I said?"

Jess snapped out of her dazed state.

"What…no…I…" she mumbled, her mind still filled with images of Nick in the shower.

"Whatcha thinking about over there?" Nick asked with a grin.

Though Nick knew from instantly from her flushed cheeks and bumbling manner she was having twirly thoughts. His grin widened, he'd been having the exact same thoughts all morning, each time Jess bent over her desk or bit down on her lip when she concentrated.

Seeing Jess here in her new classroom, in her dark glasses and typical flowered patterned dress, all Nick Miller's teenage fantasies were vividly revived.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Jess asked trying to refocus her mind.

Nick chuckled and set his screwdriver down.

"I asked if you called the annoying girl back?" he asked walking towards the desk.

Jess sighed, an old high school friend, one of the genuine few Jess actually had, Lacey Hil, had called Jess a few times over the past week. Unfortunately Jess was always out and therefore Nick had the pleasure of chatting to the extremely chatty Lacey who had been eager to get to know Jess's new beau.

"Cool your jets Miller I called her this morning." Jess said.

Nick looked visibly relieved, "Thank god! I was dreading a phone call later updating me on Uncle Mo's fungal infection."

Nick gave a small shudder at thought of his last (and unnecessarily lengthy) conversation with Lacey.

Jess let out a low throaty chuckle, "Your ears should be safe."

Nick collapsed into the old and slightly wobbly chair opposite Jess, swiftly setting his feet on the edge.

"Hey!" Jess scolded whacking the top of his heavy work boots with her pencil. "Manners Nicholas."

"Sorry teach." He replied but flashed an unapologetic grin. "So what did Miss Chatty Portland 2013 want anyways?"

"Erm…"

Jess cast her eyes down at the table, rolling the pencil over and over between her fingers. Her mind struggling with the potentially awkward subject she'd been too nervous to raise with Nick since her old friend first called. Feeling Nick's eyes on her Jess realised she couldn't avoid it any longer, silently she set the pencil down on desk.

"What are you doing in November?" she asked quietly.

"It's June Jess." He said a puzzled expression on his face.

"I know." She replied in a slightly exasperated tone.

"Well, apart from Thanksgiving and my usual Black Friday stakeout, my calendars wide open." Nick said still not sure where she was going with this. "Why?"

Still not looking up at him Jess continued.

"Lacey's getting married November third." She said softly. "That's why she's been calling; I hadn't sent back my plus one…"

Her voice trailed off but Nick knew what she was trying to say. She wanted him to be her date at a wedding…four months from now. Nick waited for the panic to set in but it didn't come. Instead he felt an odd sort of anticipation, a feeling of nervous excitement at the idea of accompanying Jess to another wedding as her proper, official boyfriend (of what would be if they actually managed to beat their friends expectations) over six months!

"Are you asking me to be your date Jessica?"

Jess's eyes flicked up at the sound of her full name, instantly locking with Nick's. His voice and expression gave nothing away, Jess felt her heart pound inside her chest, she hoped he wasn't freaking out over this after things finally seemed to have returned to normal between them.

"Maybe."

"You sure Jess?" Nick replied making a half-turtle face. "I mean weddings and us haven't always been the best idea, with the Jack Daniel fuelled photo booth sit-ins and rabid animal rescue."

Nick had meant for his words to come out in a jokey, teasing way, wanting to keep things light between them as he sensed how nervous Jess was. However as they left his mouth he how dubious and dismissive they sounded. Nick internally scolded himself as he saw the hurt on Jess's face.

"The last one turned out ok…" Jess mumbled.

She pushed her chair back, the metal legs scraping loudly against the floor as she grabbed a pile of papers they both knew she didn't really need.

"Forget it Nick." She said with a small shake of her head moving away. "It's not a big deal…"

Nick felt like such an idiot, as usual he'd said the wrong thing. Immediately he jumped up and reached out for Jess's elbow, tugging her back to him the same way he had two nights before.

"Jessica, I'm a total and complete moron…" he began.

Jess snorted but didn't agree or disagree with his statement. She pulled her arm back, crossing them and the wad of papers protectively in front of her chest.

Nick knew she felt hurt and embarrassed; he wanted to make it right. Slowly he bent down on one knee, Jess's face instantly morphed from confusion to utter panic.

"Nick…what are you doing?"

Nick gave a quick smirk at the shocked tone of her voice, as if he was about to ask her _that_…c'mon Jess be serious, he thought to himself. Not yet anyways, a small voice chipped at the back of his head. Nick shook it off.

"Jessica," He began again. "I would be most honoured if you would grant me the great delight of escorting you to Stacey's…"

"Lacey." Jess corrected with an exasperated look on her face.

Seriously Nick had spoken to Lacey nearly every day for a week and he still couldn't get her name right.

"Fine, _Lacey's_ wedding…" he said looking up at Jess with a sad puppy dog like expression of his face. "If you will still have me."

Jess felt her own face break into a beaming smile, it was such a silly and over the top gesture but she totally loved it.

"You clown." She said playfully hitting Nick on the shoulder.

Nick smiled, "Is that a yes milady?"

"Urgh fine!" she said tossing her head back with a low throaty laugh.

"Good." Nick said getting back to his feet, patting the dust off his knees. "Tell whatever her name is I'll have the chicken."

"Huh?" Jess asked.

"You know the usual wedding culinary roulette of chicken or fish." Nick said. "And trust me I have learnt from some extremely unfortunate experiences to always go with chicken."

Jess laughed again and gave Nick a teasing glint in her eyes.

"What?" Nick asked nervously.

"Lacey and her fiancé are fruitarians." Jess said unable to suppress another laugh.

Nick lent closer, tilting his ear towards her, he must have misheard. "Come again."

"They're fruitarians." She repeated.

"So…no meat?" Nick asked still trying to understand just what she was telling him.

Jess shook her head still grinning.

"And no fish?"

"Nope."

"What the hell are people supposed to eat?" Nick asked clearly alarmed.

"Oh you know fruit, vegetables, nuts, seeds, that sorta thing." Jess said sounding very amused by the whole thing.

Nick's face was a mixture of disgust and genuine horror at the thought.

"What is wrong with these people? Are they apart of some weird hippie cult or something…"

Jess scowled, "Nicholas! I'll have you know Lacey and Herbert are perfectly normal…"

"Herbert? Ha! Seriously?" Nick squawked loudly.

"Yes really Nick. Herbert as in Herbert Hoover, the 31st President of our great nation. Have you learnt _nothing_ from True American?"

Nick rolled his eyes, always the teacher.

"Whatever. I don't trust people who don't eat meat, it's unnatural."

Jess shook her head and lightly whacked Nick with the papers she was holding.

"Caveman!"

Nick grinned at her words and stepped forward wrapping an arm around her waist tightly.

"Maybe I should hit you on the head and drag you back to my cave." He said lowly.

Nick stroked his hands downwards, giving her butt a quick playful squeeze, his head nestling in her hair. Jess was turned on almost immediately having spent the entire day fantasizing about Nick. However sensible teacher Jess still had some shred of control and wriggled herself free from Nick's arms.

"Easy Fred Flintstone. Why don't you clear up in here whilst I go copy these? Then we can go grab some lunch." She said brightly. "Peg told me about this place a couple blocks away that has the most awesome milkshakes and sundaes. It'll be my treat to say thanks."

"I'd prefer a naked treat." Nick said with a smirk causing Jess's cheeks to darken again.

Jess laughed and shook her head as she walked away; Nick's eyes followed her, as always.

"Hey Jess." he called after her just as she reached the open doorway.

Jess turned back to him, leaning back against the door. "Yeah?"

"These fruitasians…"

"Fruitarians." Jess corrected with a giggle.

"That's what I said." Nick frowned. "These weirdo's still drink beer right?"

Jess knew he was just teasing but there was a genuine hint of worry in his voice at the idea of a wedding with no meet _and_ no alcohol.

"You're just gunna have to wait and see Miller."

"No backsies?" Nick asked jokingly but both knew he didn't mean it. Jess shook her head. "Damn."

Jess laughed and disappeared into the hallway. Nick listened to the light clicking of her heels down the otherwise deserted hallway.

Nick was relieved that things felt light and fun again. He knew any tension between them, if only temporary, had been his fault, he'd let that stupid bet get in his head and almost ruined everything. But things finally felt normal again, actually better than normal, great, amazing.

He began to clear up, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Jess had invited to a wedding four months from now! He still couldn't quite believe it, it felt good, knowing Jess saw them together that far ahead. Nick knew it was only a few months away but to Nick it meant everything.

He questioned why he'd let that stupid bet bother him so much, who they hell cared what the others thought? It only mattered what he and Jess thought and clearly Jess thought they'd make it past the summer. Nick paused as he continued packing up his tools, wondering just how far ahead she foresaw. A few months, a year maybe…or did she, like Nick think (or more truthfully hope) they might just make it a little bit longer than that.

* * *

"Oh for the love of…" Jess yelled as the copy machine beeped loudly at her again, the ERROR sign flashing tauntingly at her.

"I've checked the toner, re-filled the paper tray…WHAT. MORE. DO. YOU. WANT. FROM. ME?" she screamed frantically slamming her hands against the huge uncooperative machine with every word.

The copier only beeped loudly and continuously in response, Jess was convinced it was actually laughing at her.

"You know they say talking to office machinery is the first sign of madness." An amused voice called from the doorway.

Jess didn't bother to look up, knowing it could only be one person.

"That's talking to yourself Miller." She snapped.

Nick chuckled, "Yeah well you do that already and sing to yourself so I guess that means…"

"Arghhhhhh!" Jess screamed violently hitting the old machine again. "Why won't you work? Why? Why? Why? Whyyyyyyyyyyy?"

She raised her arm again ready to strike when she felt Nick's hands grip hers.

"Step away from the copy machine…" he said slowly guiding Jess backwards. "Put your arms down, nice and easy, nobody needs to get hurt."

Jess shot him an enraged glare.

"This isn't funny Nick! That _thing_…" She spat pointing to the copier. "…is out to get me."

Nick held his hands up, "I'm with you Jess, these machines are out of control. You know I'm pretty sure this is how the Terminator started, rogue and evil copy machines take over…"

He said mocking her but Jess hit him in the gut, cutting off his words. Nick could tell from her expression Jess was thoroughly pissed off and in no mood for jokes. Nick set his arms on her shoulders reassuringly.

"Take a breath, calm down, try not to attack the fax and I'll take a look ok?" He said turning back to the copier. "It's probably just a jam or something."

"A jam of hate." Jess mumbled collapsing onto an old office chair in the corner.

* * *

Nick quickly set to work yet after almost twenty increasingly frustrating minutes he still hadn't gotten the machine to work. Jess watched with a certain amount of smug satisfaction as he struggled, eventually following her lead and violently attacked the old machine with his fists.

"Not so easy is it?" she asked over his shoulder.

Nick ignored her taunting question, instead barking in response for her to hand him yet another screwdriver from his tool box. Unlike before Jess wasn't so turned on by Nick's authoritative demeanour, yes it was still hot but now she was too tired and pissed off. Nick didn't care, this was no longer about trying to help Jess, this was now a one man war against the Copymax 2000.

"C'mon…you stupid…son of a…arghhhh." Nick yelled slamming his palm against the huge grey machine. "This thing is…"

"Broken?" Jess answered rolling her eyes as she stood up. "C'mon Nick let's just go."

Nick shook his head furiously.

"No my old lady came here to copy and she is going to copy!"

"Old lady?" she said with an uncertain look. That wasn't her favourite pet name.

Again Nick ignored her, mumbling to himself as he crouched on the floor surveying the mass of tools that surrounded him.

Jess tugged on his arm, "Nick it's not a big deal, I'll call Principle Foster and he'll send someone out to fix it."

Nick looked perplexed, "Why would you do that when I can fix it right now?"

Jess frowned, "Well…you haven't actually _fixed_ it Nick."

Nick stood up, looking genuinely affronted by her words.

"C'mon Nick you've basically just been hitting it with different sized screwdrivers!" she said throwing her hands in the air.

"Yeahhhhhhh, to see which one works best." Nick snapped.

"Admit it Nick, you have no idea what you're doing. This needs a professional…"

Nick cut her off. "You know Jess that's exactly what's wrong with modern America, nobody wants to fix anything themselves anymore. They just palm it off on these so called '_professionals_' who charge you $300 an hour…"

"A slight exaggeration." Jess muttered.

"…for a job you can do yourself in ten minutes!" Nick yelled.

"Well you've been here for twenty and so far all you've done is get a Phillips stuck in the paper tray." Jess said snootily.

Nick gave her a serious look, "I'm a Jack of all trades Jessica…"

"And a master of none." She said lowly.

Nick scowled, "Listen Jess, this is a man thing, you wouldn't…"

Jess gaped at him incredulously, "Oh it's a man thing, so my tiny female brain couldn't possibly comprehend the complex…"

Nick shook his head, already sensing where this was heading. "I didn't say that, I just meant…"

"I know exactly what you meant Nicholas Miller!" she yelled angrily. "As a weak and feeble woman I _must_ need a big strong man to help me."

"If you'd actually shut the hell up and let me get a word in…" Nick began but Jess cut him off again.

"Don't tell me to shut up Nick!" she barked.

Nick ignored her indignant response. "And believe me Jess there's nothing weak and feeble about you!"

"That's because I'm a strong independent woman…"

"And bossy overbearing know it all!" Nick yelled back.

Jess glared, narrowing her eyes at him. "Better that than being a stubborn pig-headed caveman."

She stepped in front of him, setting her hands on her hips.

"Let me tell you something Nick…"

Nick cut her off. "Hey Jess?"

"What?" She bit back.

Nick lent closer, "Shut up."

Dark fury flashed in Jess's eyes. "I told you not to say that to me."

Nick let out a dismissive snort.

"Sorry Jess was that rude?" he said being deliberately facetious. "Oh Jessica would you be so kind as to shut ya damn pile hole!"

Nick practically roared the final few words, leaning his face even closer to hers. He braced himself for her furious reply but instead felt his body moving backwards, stopping only when it connected with the hard plastic copier.

"Jess what the…"

But Jess didn't answer; instead she smothered his mouth with hers. The kiss was hard, frantic and passionate, filled with all the anger of their argument and the pent up sexual frustration of the morning. Nick had completely forgotten what he was even saying. He kissed Jess back hungrily and desperately, a low groan fell from his mouth when she pulled away.

"Shut ya pile hole Miller." Jess murmured with a dark grin before she kissed him again.

This time Nick didn't question or argue, he quickly wrapped his arms around her body, the screwdriver in his hands fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Nick reached down, lifting her body, Jess quite adept at this now typical Nick Miller move jumped up and tightly wrapped her legs around his waist.

Nick swivelled their bodies, roughly setting Jess atop the copy machine, never breaking their kiss. His hands fell to her waist drawing her delicate body closer to him as he moved his lips to her neck. Jess arched her back at his movement with a groan, a hot throbbing building between her thighs.

It wasn't soft or gentle or romantic, Jess was still so pissed at him yet more than anything she just wanted him, now. Reaching up she grabbed Nick roughly by his hair, forcing his lips back to hers, her hands hurriedly tore at the buttons on his shirt, exposing the dark smattering of chest hair beneath.

Nick growled against her lips as Jess's delicate fingers brushed against his hot exposed skin as they slid downwards until she furiously set to work undoing his belt buckle.

Almost instantaneously Nick's own hands dove under the delicate skirt of Jess's pretty floral dress, skilfully tracing her thighs, revelling in the silky soft feel of her perfect skin. Finally he hooked his fingers into the hem of her panties, sliding them down and off her legs in one expert move.

It was all happening so fast; Jess had barely untied his belt buckle and released the zipper on his jeans before she felt Nick drive into her, hard and fast. She let out a wild hiss, clasping at his shoulders tightly as he withdrew and quickly thrust back into her. Jess moaned lowly as Nick began to move inside her, hard and deep over and over. It felt so impossibly good, so perfect, so right when they were joined like this.

Nick suddenly slowed his movements, deliciously rolling and grinding his hips against hers as he moved within her. Jess whimpered, tightening the grip of her legs around him, desperately wanting to pull him even closer.

"Don't stop." She moaned breathlessly.

Nick made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a disbelieving grunt, as if he ever could.

Tightening his hold at her waist Nick tilted the angle of their bodies as he increased the pace and depth of this thrusts once more. Jess cried out moving her hands from his shoulders to his messy brown locks, all she could do was cling onto him as he claimed her body. Nick continued to slam into her, Jess felt every gratifying thrust, strong and deep, both of them knowing nothing felt better than this.

Jess felt the familiar fire that had been building so fiercely in her stomach explode. It was as if her body was no longer her own the way it writhed and shook so wildly around Nick, his name a desperate and constant plea from her lips.

Nick felt Jess let go and drove into her with one final ravenous thrust, his own release pulsing intensely through him.

Breathless and drained Nick buried his head in Jess's sweat tangled hair, her fingers gently stroking his own. Jess tugged more lightly this time at this hair and kissed him softly yet just as powerfully as before. They were both still so lost in their lust filled hazed neither noticed the stream of photocopies falling from the machine beneath them.

* * *

"Well this definitely beats your average Wednesday." Nick said his voice upbeat. "I get a naked treat _and_ an ice cream treat."

"Shhhhh Nick!" Jess scanned the café nervously as they joined the lengthy queue, terrified someone had heard him.

"Relax Jess." he said with a laugh. "Hey at least I fixed the copier."

Jess's cheeks instantly flushed crimson as Nick gave her a wink.

"I can't believe we did that." She said with a slightly astounded look on her face. "What if someone asks me?"

Nick's face fell into a smug grin, "Welllllllllll…"

Jess held her hand up. "Don't answer that."

Nick chuckled and Jess shook her head at him, knowing all the dirty little jar-worthy comments running through his mind. Her stomach growled lowly, having uncharacteristically skipped breakfast this morning and having just built up quite an appetite she was pretty hungry. Leaning forward to see what was taking so long she saw a very tired and stressed looking woman at the front of the counter with three extremely loud and demanding children arguing over what ice cream they wanted. Jess figured this could take a while.

"Eurgh, ok I'm just going to pop to the ladies and freshen up." she said quickly.

Mostly she just wanted to splash some cool water on her face, she was still feeling hot and bothered and Nick's constant teasing and smirking was not helping.

Nick nodded, "Good idea Jess. See that guy over there, he just looked over here and he totally knows!" he said in a faux panicked voice.

"What? Where?" Jess yelped spinning frantically on the spot until she spotted the startled looking elderly gentleman Nick had pointed at, he looked up at Jess giving her an awkward confused smile.

"Hi, hello…" Jess said quickly waving her hand, her cheeks burning red. She turned back to Nick and hit him on the arm. "Ass!"

Nick chuckled again to himself as he watched her stomp towards the restrooms. He stood for a moment shuffling forward in the queue as one of the annoying kids picked their three scoops.

Lengthy waits and infuriatingly whiney children usually pushed Nick Miller into a grump filled rant but not today, today he found them bearably irritating. Today he was quite content to stand and wait; it allowed him time to gleefully replay what had just happened over and over in his head. Hell he felt so chipper he might even whistle.

As Nick whistled happily lost in his daydream world of Jess and office machinery he didn't notice the poor young waitress heading his way, struggling to carry her tray piled high with dirty dishes or at least not until it was too late.

Just as the waitress was about to collide with him, Nick spotted her, quickly springing back out of her path earning and loud and annoyed "Ow!" from the lady behind him who's feet he had just crushed. Relieved the waitress glided past Nick with a nod of thanks before he turned to apologise to the poor stranger behind him.

Nick felt a pang of guilt as he looked down at the woman crouched on the floor, scrambling to gather up a mass of paperwork Nick had obviously caused her to drop. He'd been so lost in his Jess Day musings he hadn't even noticed she was there.

"I'm so sorry." Nick said bending down to help. "Here let me…"

He began to say as he scraped a wad of papers into his hands stopping as he realised the woman had gone completely still, couched opposite, just staring at him.

Nervously Nick raised his head, not sure what he expected but completely flabbergasted by the identity of the woman whose foot he had just stepped on. His mind was suddenly racing, the golden blonde hair, the cool blue-grey eyes, it was all so familiar. Nick dropped the papers in his hand.

"Caroline?"

* * *

Her name left Nick's lips in an astounded cry. He stared at the woman in front of him awestruck as though she were a hallucination or a ghost. Nick supposed she was really, the ghost of relationships past, one that had haunted him for so long.

The longer Nick stared the more incredibly awkward it felt, he knew he should say something, run through the usual 'hellos' and 'how you been' but he suddenly felt so panicked. So instead, still crouched clumsily on the floor he asked;

"What are you doing here?"

Caroline blinked, visibly taken aback by the way he barked at her.

"It's nice to see you too Nick." She mumbled scrambling to her feet, grabbing as much of her dropped papers as she could.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…" Nick murmured as he stood up, his words trailing off as he struggled to explain what he _did_ mean.

Nick saw the confused and almost hurt look on Caroline's face and felt a pang of guilt. This person who had once been such an important part of his life now felt like a stranger.

After what felt like hours but in reality was probably no more than thirty seconds, Caroline broke the silence.

"So…how've you been?" she asked.

Nick looked up like a dear caught in the headlights, so they were actually going to do this, he thought; make awkward small talk with the ex.

"Yeah, good, good, you know…" he rambled, nodding his head excessively. "I've been…good. You?"

"Can't complain." She replied with a frail smile. "Still working at Clyde's?"

Nick opened his mouth when a tall bored looking boy who'd joined the line behind Caroline cleared his throat none too subtly. He was young, no more than twenty, wearing thick black glasses, a beanie hat and a scarf despite the fact it was 75 degrees outside. He was clearly one of those trendy indie kids; too cool to stand a wait in line for a cup of overpriced coffee. Nick already despised him. Nick gave him a quick scowl and shuffled forward slightly, guessing this was the source of his irritation.

"Yeah err…still there." He said turning his attention back to Caroline, nodding awkwardly; he felt his face grow hot. Why was this so difficult?

"That's cool." Caroline replied just as uncomfortably.

"Are you…" Nick asked but was distracted as the annoying boy coughed loudly again, shooting him and Caroline a furious look.

Nick looked past his former girlfriend, glaring at the boy challengingly. "Is there a problem pal?"

"Yeah, if you guys could take this touching and unbearably awkward reunion somewhere else…" he snapped gesturing in the opposite direction. "Listening to this is _beyond_ painful."

Caroline looked instantly mortified at his words, Nick's jaw tightened.

"You really wanna know what painful is…" he growled stepping closer.

The boy responded with a dismissive look, in no way intimidated by Nick.

"Easy there old man." He said in a bored voice.

"_Old _man?" Nick barked aghast. "Listen you little…"

Nick was about to launch himself at the boy when he felt a light tug on his arm, pulling him out of the queue over to an empty table. Nick shook his head furiously, banging his fist down on the small wooden table top.

"Old man." He muttered still glaring at the boy who smugly moved up in line. "I'm only a few years older than that little shi…"

Caroline laughed, "C'mon Nick the kid's barely outta puberty. And we're definitely on the wrong side of thirty."

She was right, Nick was well into his mid-thirties, he was officially a grown up now, despite the way he often behaved. And as a semi-mature adult he should be able to have a normal and not at all awkward conversation with his ex-girlfriend. Nick decided to uncharacteristically talk about the elephant in the room.

"Well the douchebag with the beanie was right about one thing." He said. "Why is this so weird?"

Caroline smiled, "I know. It shouldn't be this weird."

"Then we won't let it. So, what brings you here?" he asked nicer than his previously barked demand. "Are you working or…"

Beyond his initial shocked reaction Nick had been surprised to see Caroline as she lived on the other side of town.

Caroline's smile suddenly fell, "I live two blocks away, I moved here after we…after you…you know."

Nick did know, he suddenly realised or more accurately, let himself admit why it was so strained between them. Caroline had moved here after Nick agreed to live with her last year but bailed at the last minute, when he realised he couldn't leave the loft.

Jess's face suddenly burned in Nick's mind, he'd been so stunned at seeing his former girlfriend he'd forgotten his current one was here as well. Fear and panic gripped his entire body, as awkward as it was for Nick to see Caroline again the thought of throwing Jess into the mix was just too much. He shot a nervous glance at the restroom.

Nick knew it was ridiculous to feel so nervous, nothing had happened between him and Jess when he was with Caroline. Nick Miller might not have always been the best boyfriend in the world but he'd never been a cheat.

So why did Nick feel so guilty at the idea of Caroline seeing him with Jess now? Maybe it was because the reason Nick stayed wasn't that he couldn't leave the loft, but because he couldn't leave a certain roommate.

Nick looked up at Caroline and saw an almost _knowing_ look in her eyes. The pang of guilt he felt increased tenfold. Nick realised he'd never really talked with her about what happened, he'd never made it right.

Caroline however didn't give him the chance.

"So, what's new in the world of Nick Miller?" she asked keen to avoid dragging up their painful past.

"New?" Nick croaked.

"Yeah, you seem…different." Caroline replied.

Jess. Again all Nick could think of was Jess. The answer was yes, yes there was something new and amazing and life changing in his world. Nick wasn't particularly good in these situations but he was pretty sure you weren't supposed to say _that_ to your ex.

"Erm…no, not really." He mumbled. "Just the usual, trying to get out, you know…exercise…"

What was he saying?

"Well you look good…happy." Caroline said with a light laugh. "I wasn't even sure if it was you at first, you were standing there whistling…in four years I don't think I ever heard you whistle."

Because in four years with you I was never as happy as I've been in four weeks with Jess, he thought unable to stop himself. Again Nick felt this was _not_ something he should say out loud.

Another voice at the back of Nick's head spoke, _tell her, tell her about Jess._ Nick recognised instantly the voice of his angry and bitter self, the part of Nick which had never quite forgiven or forgotten the way Caroline had played him over the years.

As much as bitter Nick would enjoy the momentary smug satisfaction deep down Nick knew he didn't want that. The truth was Caroline had been an important part of his life, he'd loved her once; he didn't want to hurt her. Nick wasn't that guy.

He gave a small nod, "Just having a good day I guess."

Caroline smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear looking up at Nick with eager eyes. "So…are you seeing anybod…"

Her voice trailed off as a bright bouncing figure appeared at Nick's side, linking her arm in his as though it were the most natural gesture, like she did it every day. Which now, she did.

"Don't laugh, but I got locked in the cubicle _again_!" Jess cried shaking her head in disbelief at her own antics.

Nick just stared at her with an alarmed look on his face, nodding his head indicating that they weren't alone.

"Hi, sorry I'm Jess…" she said brightly turning, hand out then froze mid-sentence. "Caroline?"

Nick stood immobile staring at the two women, his eyes continually darting from one to the other. He was holding his breath, not sure where this was going to go. Caroline stared at Jess with a look of furious disbelief whilst Jess looked surprised and a little…nervous. After a moment Jess seemed to gather herself, her face falling into a genuinely friendly smile.

"Caroline." She said again, less startled than before. "Hey, how are you?"

"Jess…hi." Caroline said with a more strained smile.

Caroline didn't answer Jess or ask how she was, instead she looked from Jess to Nick, eyes fixed furiously on her former boyfriend. Apparently the time for small talk and inoffensive pleasantries was over.

Jess hated these sort of situations, she couldn't handle tense and awkward silences.

"So…this is kinda awkward huh?" she said unable to stop herself.

Caroline shook her head, giving an almost incredulous laugh, "No, actually everything makes sense now."

Jess looked confused, clearly she was missing something.

"So you two are together?" Caroline asked looking directly at Nick.

"Yeah." He answered quietly.

Jess shot Nick a questioning look, hadn't Nick told Caroline about them from the start?

Caroline paused for a moment, clearly thinking everything over in her head.

"So this…" Caroline said pointing between them. "…this is why you didn't move in isn't it?"

"No!" Jess yelled instantly. "No Caroline, this is…new."

Jess looked to Nick, for him to agree with her, to tell Caroline Jess had nothing to do with what happened between them but saw that he was staring at Caroline with an almost apologetic look on his face.

"Caroline I never…" he began.

Caroline held out her hand to silence him, "No Nick, I can't… really, I don't wanna…"

Her words caught in her throat, she looked way from the both of them unable to deal with the pitying looks on their faces.

"I should go." She said quietly as she turned away.

Jess wanted to say something but she didn't know what, she just felt so…bad. Like somehow this was all her fault and she didn't know why. Nick said nothing.

Caroline turned back to them, a cold detachment in her eyes. "I really hope _this_ works out."

Though she didn't say it, Nick knew what else she wanted to say… _but I doubt it will_.

* * *

Nine and a half minutes. For nine and a half minutes Nick and Jess had sat in total silence, the only sound from their table was the light scraping of spoons on glass as they slowly ate their sundaes.

After Caroline's awkward and hasty departure Jess suggested they go back to the loft but Nick had insisted they stay for ice cream. Jess knew instantly how this was going to go; Nick would just act like nothing happened.

Jess hated this; silence was like torture for her, she liked to talk, a lot. She knew Nick would stay quiet for hours if she let him, she had to be the one to make the first move. She took raised her spoon to her mouth, eating a small spoonful of her mint choc chip.

"Mmmmmm this is so good." She said, wanting to say anything to break the quiet. "Nick you _have _to try this."

She held the long metal spoon out across the table with what she hoped was an encouraging smile. Nick shook his head, not meeting her eyes as mumbled something incoherently then returned his attention to the table, looking sullen and miserable.

Jess sighed and pulled her arm back, dejectedly putting spoon aside. Clearly Nick was feeling as chatty as usual.

Running into exes was never a pleasant experience. Jess inwardly cringed remembering Russell's unsettling appearance at their shambolic first date but running into Caroline was more unsettling that Jess expected.

She knew Caroline had been the love of Nick's life, she remembered how hung up on her he'd been when Jess first met him. It must have been hard for him to see Caroline again but Jess couldn't deny she'd been hurt he hadn't told Caroline about their relationship straight away.

All Jess's self-doubt and fears of the past few days returned. The way Nick seemed so panicked and skittish, barely speaking, a part of her couldn't help but question if Caroline still held some sort of power over him?

Yet it was actually what Caroline said which bothered Jess the most;

_This is why you didn't move in isn't it?_

Initially Jess had thought the idea was crazy, she had nothing to do with Nick's decision not to move in with Caroline, that was last year, before any of this, before Nick and Jess became...Nick _and_ Jess. Yet she couldn't forget the look on Nick's face, so apologetic and even a little…guilty?

Nick had never talked about what happened between him and Caroline and despite her deeply inquisitive (though Nick would say nosey) nature Jess had never asked. She had just been happy to have him home. But now it was all she could think about.

Though she knew Nick wanted to talk about _anything _but what Caroline said, she couldn't let it go, not this time. She let out a determined sigh.

"This is ridiculous Nick." She said determinedly. "We _have_ to talk about this."

Nick didn't bother to even ask what Jess was talking about.

"No we don't Jess." He mumbled filling his mouth with another scoop of strawberry ice cream.

Jess let out a frustrated grunt, "You can't just act like nothing happened Nick. What Caroline said…"

Nick cut her off looking up at her.

"Look Jess, so we saw Caroline, it was awkward and horrible but now it's done. Let's just move on ok?" he snapped.

Jess frowned, "No Nick. We can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" he asked though again he knew what she wanted to say.

"Only dealing with the fun easy stuff and avoiding everything else." She said firmly.

Nick narrowed his eyes "That was your idea Jess, a fun summer with no over-thinking and talking remember?"

"I know Nick but…it's been a month…the best month of my life." She said quietly. "I need…"

Nick listened carefully; he couldn't help but be taken aback by her words.

"I need to know how you feel."

Her words instantly transported Nick back to a few months ago, when Jess had asked that very same question. Ironically then just as now it had followed an unexpected run in with an ex.

He remembered the uncertain and anxious look on her face as they sat on the street that night. Though even then, so early on, Nick had known what he felt for her he had been too afraid to admit it. That fear had cost him almost two months with Jess; he knew he couldn't ignore her question again, not after how far they had come since that night.

Yet why did he still feel so afraid?

Jess was staring at him, trying to gauge something from him yet his face gave nothing away. Her emotions were all over the place, the tension of the past few days, Caroline's unexpected appearance it had all become too much.

She thought back to only an hour before, to their amazing moment in the copy room, how opened and connected she felt with Nick. She remembered the intensity in his eyes, as though he could see every part of her. As incredible as it had felt Jess worried maybe that would be the only way Nick would be able to express how he felt; physically.

"I know you don't want to talk about this…or anything." She said with a short nervous laugh. "But, what Caroline said…about why you didn't leave…"

She didn't say it but Nick knew what she wanted so desperately to ask, did he stay because of her?

The answer was yes. Nick had never talked about it, if someone had asked him at the time he would have denied it, said it just wasn't right for him and Caroline but he knew the truth. He'd stayed because of Jess, he'd stayed _for_ Jess.

Nick saw the same anxious look of self-questioning and insecurity on Jess's face as before. He took a deep breath.

"Jess, this…you and me, it started a while ago, before…" he said softly looking up at her.

Before the wedding, before they slept together, before they kissed.

Nick looked at her seriously. "You know that right?"

And Jess did know. She saw the honesty and sincerity in his eyes, his almost desperate need for her to understand. It was hardly the most eloquent and lengthy declaration of his feelings but for Nick those few words spoke volumes and for now it was enough.

"I know." She said. "Me too."

Nick looked instantly relieved at her words, spoken so quiet and soft. He lent forward eyeing her ice cream.

"Gimme a bite."

Jess's face broke into a content smile as she fed Nick a large scoop.

"This is good right?" she asked before licking the spoon.

Nick grinned, "The best."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews welcome.**


End file.
